Dioses y Héroes: La Guerra y la Traición
by LaCrispies
Summary: Continuación a En busca de la diosa desaparecida.  Casey Wise por fin está de vuelta con su familia, pero cuando llega el verano y tienen que prepararse para la guerra, Casey decide luchar en el bando de los dioses menores, contra sus amigos. ¿Por qué?
1. Una secreto no tan secreto

Había vuelto a Santa Monica y ya estábamos a medio curso en Marzo. Convivir con mi familia no fue fácil al principio, más tarde todo se calmó. Me gustaba estar en casa, estar con papá y Jess. A veces me peleaba con TJ pero era lo típico entre adolescentes. Él tiene dieciséis años y yo solo catorce. A pesar de nuestras peleas, TJ siempre me ayudaba en cualquier situación. Mis hermanitos son Amy y Trey. Ella tiene tres años y él cinco.  
>Cuando me instalé en casa aún no había una habitación para mí. Papá decía que las de invitados eran demasiado pequeñas para que dejase todas mis cosas y que derribaría las paredes que las separaba. Intenté convencerlo de que estaría bien en una de esas dos habitaciones pero el insistió. Durante tres semanas dormí con TJ, y créeme, ésta sería la primera y última vez. Su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre y él no lo ordenaba. Seguro que yo tampoco lo haría, quien sabe lo que te puedes encontrar por ahí... Se ofreció para dormir con el colchón del suelo, pero a mí ya me iba bien dormir allí.<p>

Papá y Jess me dijeron que irían a comprar los muebles para mi habitación y debía decirles de qué color los quería. Les pedí que fueran blancos. Una vez los tuvimos en casa los guardamos en el garaje por un corto periodo de tiempo, sólo hasta que mi habitación estuviera construida y pintada. Lo mejor sería que tendría vistas al mar y mi propia terraza (que es muy grande y se encuentra encima del garaje). En la otra punta de mi habitación había una ventana que te dejaba ver un pequeño bosque de nuestra propiedad. Papá era dentista y trabajaba mucho con los actores de Hollywood y los cantantes famosos. Tenía una consulta privada en el centro de Santa Monica. Jess era médico y a veces no la veíamos por casa porque hacía los turnos de noche. TJ trabajó en el Tiky's Café, la cafetería más de moda entre los adolescentes, durante el pasado verano y con el dinero que ganó se compró un Ford Focus de segunda mano.

Cuando compré la pintura adecuada para mi nueva habitación le pedí a TJ que me ayudase a pintar. Elegí el azul turquesa porque así le daría a mi cuarto un aspecto más isleño. Supongo que os estaréis preguntando por mi obsesión con el azul; es mi color favorito y me recordaba el mar, algo que añoro mucho. Durante este invierno no he podido ir a la playa ni un solo momento. También me gustaba mucho porque me recordaba a los ojos de un amigo mío.  
>TJ se presentó con sus amigos de instituto para ayudarme con la habitación. Yo iba mal vestida pero tampoco me importaba mucho, solo vestía una camiseta de publicidad XL y unos shorts negros. Sus amigos me agradaban mucho, eran muy simpáticos. Estaba Ibra (diminutivo de Ibrahim) su familia venía de Irán, Iunusa era de Nigeria y uno de los que más bien me caían. Dylan y Kyle Pope eran nacidos en Estados Unidos y gemelos. Dos rubios con cuerpazo y ojos verdes. ¿Cómo los distinguíamos? Kyle llevaba tatuado el logo de los New York Yankees un poco más abajo de su oreja. A parte de eso, eran idénticos. Cuando me presentó al último de sus mejores amigos me partió el corazón. Era el único chico por el que me había colado, Alexander Jefferson, más conocido como Alex. Cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta de mi habitación cargando el bote de pintura y una brocha en la mano quedé helada. Lo abracé con fuerza y me puse a llorar. El casi hizo lo mismo, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque sus mejores amigos estaban ahí delante, contemplando la escena. Les contamos nuestro pasado en el Internado John Collins y nos pusimos a pintar al ritmo de la música de mi portátil; Green Day, Linkin Park, Sum 41, Paramore, Blink 182, The All American Rejects, One Republic, Miley Cyrus, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Hey Monday y finalmente mi preferida Avril Lavigne y su 'What The Hell'.<br>Todos juntos amueblamos la habitación y quedó perfecta. Éste iba a ser mi santuario.

"Los chicos y yo hemos pensado en quedar éste Abril en Nueva York para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos" comentó Denisse por el videochat del Skype.

"¿A Nueva York?" aullé.

Ella asintió riendo. "Lo sé, lo sé. Está demasiado lejos para ti, pero la tía de Mark vive allí y le ha dejado que nos quedemos a dormir."

"Bueno, tengo que preguntárselo a papá" dije. No podía ponerle el caramelo en la boca y decir que sí y luego quitárselo si mi padre no me dejaba.

Ésta tarde Alex y yo habíamos quedado en el Tiky's Café para tomar algo y charlar.

"No dejes que llegue demasiado lejos, cariño" dijo Jess cuando bajaba del coche.

Me giré de golpe y le dediqué una mirada tremebunda. Se asustó y cerró la cremallera de su boca.  
>Cuando entré Alex ya estaba sentado en una mesa y esperando con dos batidos tropicales. La música ambiente era de estilo hawaiano y había cuatro mujeres con el pelo castaño y largo hasta la cintura bailando el hula.<br>Pasamos el rato riéndonos y charlando y terminó por salir el tema de Nueva York.

"¿Irás?" preguntó con un tono poco adecuado.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No estoy segura, aún se lo tengo que pedir a mi padre. La verdad es que me gustaría ir."

No contestó. Giró la cara y se levantó en silencio. Pagó los dos batidos y salimos a dar una vuelta por la playa. Me quité las sandalias y dejé que la arena se metiera entre los dedos de mis pies. El viento soplaba suavemente y el Sol ya estaba medio escondido en el horizonte. Los rayos de luz rojiza provocaron que mi pelo se viera pelirrojo en lugar de rubio oscuro. Por suerte, las extensiones de colores que llevaba no cambiaron de tono.  
>Noté como su mano bajó por mi muñeca y luego cogió con fuerza la mía. Me empujó hacia él y quedamos con los rostros a cinco centímetros. Los dos respirábamos pesadamente y noté una sensación que nunca antes había conocido. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no podía moverme de esa posición, luego me di cuenta de que no quería que pasara con él, precisamente. Mi corazón se estaba confundiendo.<br>Alex acercó su rostro al mío todavía más hasta rozar muy poco mis labios. En ese instante me aparté mirando al suelo con tristeza.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó. "¿No quieres besarme?, ¿Ya no te gusto?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Sí me gustas, pero..." Él si me gustaba pero mi corazón no me dejaba. Algo iba mal con mis sentimientos. Ya no sentía lo mismo por él.

"¿Hay otro, verdad?" dijo golpeando sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos.

"No- No lo sé" dije intentando encontrar la razón. "No estoy... segura."

De repente Alex cambió totalmente de persona y se puso furioso. Me sacudió por los hombros y me gritó.

"¿Ahora ya no te gusto, no?, Dejé que me expulsaran para que luego tú me dieras calabazas" gruñó.

Intenté deshacerme de él pero me cogía con mucha fuerza.

"¡Suéltame!" chillé. "¡Me haces daño!"

Cada vez me apretaba más. Parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana. Como vi que sacudiéndome no conseguiría nada opté por la segunda táctica: El Cascanueces de Mark. Le di donde más le dolía con la rodilla y me soltó de golpe. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus partes bajas y se retorció de dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"¡No sabes lo que haces, mestiza impura!"

"¡Eh!" gritó una voz desde la calzada. Era TJ.

Se acercó corriendo y me apartó de Alex.

"¿Pero tú quien te has creído que eres?" le gritó. "No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a mi hermana."

"Hermanastra" lo corrigió con una mueca de dolor. "Y soy tu mejor amigo."

"No, tu eres un imbécil."

Alex se puso en posición de pelea y TJ hizo lo mismo.

"¡Quietos!" grité.

No me hicieron caso. Se abalanzaron uno contra el otro.

"¡He dicho que quietos o acabaréis formando parte de los _castrati_!"

Al oír eso los dos se separaron y se mandaron una mirada asesina. Si las miradas mataran...  
>Di una palmada para captar su atención y empecé a hablar.<p>

"¿Cómo sabías que soy una mestiza?" pregunté a Alex.

Por un segundo dudó y luego lo dijo, "TJ me lo dijo."

Vi que TJ cambiaba de expresión al decir eso. Yo sabía que él no lo haría nunca.

"¡Pero qué dices, lerdo!" protestó. "Casey, sabes que nunca lo diría."

"Si me lo dijiste" insistió Alex. Ésta vez le envió una mirada diferente.

"Es verdad" dijo TJ cambiando de opinión.

De vuelta a casa con el coche de TJ tuvimos una discusión.

"¿Cómo pudiste contarle mi secreto?"

"¡Lo siento, Casey, se me escapo!" se disculpó.

"¿Que se te escapó?, ¿Cómo se te puede escapar algo tan importante?"

"Casey, de verdad que no lo sé" dijo agarrando la dirección con fuerza.

Cuando llegamos a casa subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me puse el pijama. Me fui a dormir sin cenar, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Alex me había llamado 'mestiza impura' y me había hecho daño. ¿Y si lo hubiera besado?, ¿Por qué no lo hice?, ¿Tendrá razón?, ¿Puede haber alguien más?... No pude evitar dormirme con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas.


	2. Democracia

"¡Casey, cariño!" me llamó papá desde el pasillo. "El avión saldrá en tres horas, date prisa."

"¡Ya voy, estoy aclarándome el pelo!"

Sí, sí, mi padre, después de algunas cuantas súplicas y masajes en la espalda me dio permiso para ir a Nueva York. Es genial, ¿no creen?  
>Dejé que el agua caliente bajase por mi cuerpo y empañase el espejo. Cuando ya me sentí limpia corté el agua y me envolví en una toalla. Salí de la ducha con el pelo chorreando y con otra toalla escurrí toda el agua que había. El espejo estaba empañado así que abrí un poco la ventana dejando que el vapor se escapase por la ventana. Me lavé los dientes y peiné mi pelo con cuidado de no despegar las extensiones. Luego lo sequé. Enchufé las planchas para el pelo y dejé que se calentaran. Puede que os estéis preguntando por qué me preocupaba tanto en dejar mi pelo perfecto. Pues por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de sentirme bonita y, además, cuando me corté el pelo me hice un peinado que quedaba mucho mejor cuando el cabello estaba liso. Éstas pasadas navidades TJ me dijo que el pelo me quedaría mejor con un peinado emo, así que cogí las tijeras y empecé a cortar por mi cuenta (saldría mucho más barato que si hubiera ido a la peluquería). O sea, que ahora tenía un flequillo escalado hacia un lado y un pelo que terminaba en punta a mitad de mis espaldas. Lo corté de modo que pudiera hacerme una cola de caballo sin que algunos mechones de pelo cayeran.<br>Salí del baño aún envuelta en la toalla y descalza. Habían llegado los amigos de TJ y me miraban desde el salón. Veréis, el pasillo del piso de arriba, en lugar de tener pared, tiene una barandilla así aprovechamos más luz. Me dirigí deprisa hacia mi cuarto evitando sus miradas.

Corrí las cortinas así los que se paseaban por la paya no me verían y abrí mi armario. Escogí los conjuntos que más me gustaban y los metí todos en una maleta excepto el que me pondría. Por primera vez, estuve cinco minutos delante el espejo colocando la camiseta en la posición deseada. Se trataba de una de esas camisetas de manga corta que dejaban un hombro al descubierto. Era de color gris y llevaba un jersey de tirantes azul debajo para esconder mi ropa interior. Me puse unos shorts desgastados y mis adidas. Terminé de hacer la maleta metiendo el cepillo de dientes, una cámara de fotos, dinero y mapas que imprimí de google con los sitios más destacados para visitar. No pensaba ir a Nueva York sin hacer nada más que sentarme en un Starbucks y tomar un café. Dudé en traerme el collar con el alma de Jake. Lo descolgué del tablón que había encastado encima del escritorio y lo apreté con fuerza entre mis manos con cuidado de no romperlo. Trajo muchas memorias; cuando capturé el alma de Jake en ese frasco de cristal, sentados en el muelle del lago... Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí que el mejor lugar para guardarlo sería aquí en casa. Volví a colgarlo en la chincheta y abrí de nuevo las cortinas dejando que los rayos del Sol penetraran por la puerta corredera que daba a la terraza.

Dejé la maleta al lado de la puerta de entrada y cogí el cartón de zumo de naranja de la nevera. Llené un vaso para mí.

"¿Queréis un poco?" les pregunté.

TJ, Ibra y Kyle asintieron, los otros dos negaron. Llené tres vasos más y se los traje. Me senté al lado de Dylan y di un sorbo al zumo.

"Siento lo que pasó con Alexander" dijo.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada."

"Es un imbécil" dijo Iunusa.

Todos coincidimos en eso.

"Cariño, ¿estás lista?" dijo papá saliendo de su despacho.

Asentí y me levanté. Di un abrazo a los chicos para despedirme y en ese momento entraron Jess y los pequeños por la puerta corredera que daba al patio trasero y al bosque.

"¡Casey!" gritaron Amy y Trey corriendo para abrazarme.

Les devolví el abrazo. "No os preocupéis, volveré." Sonreí y me despedí de Jessica.

"Ten mucho cuidado, cariño" susurró a mi oreja. Les hice adiós con la mano a todos y salí por la puerta seguidamente de mi padre. Revisé que llevara encima el pasaporte y la documentación. Cargamos las maletas al Jeep y emprendimos camino al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

El viaje estuvo más movidito que cuando regresé a casa el año pasado. Hubo algunas turbulencias pero nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, si hubo algo extraño; uno de los azafatos era un sátiro. Pedí una botella de agua a una señora de unos treinta, quizás, y me la trajo el sátiro guiñando un ojo.  
>Llegamos por fin al aeropuerto y me entraron ganas de ir al baño. Era una habitación alargada con distintas puertas que llevaban a los retretes. Cuando terminé y abrí la puerta del retrete me llevé un susto de muerte. A ver, ¿quién no se asustaría cuando ven las caras de sus tres mejores amigos en el espejo del baño de un aeropuerto?. Me estaban mandando un mensaje iris (MI), ahora que la diosa Iris volvía a estar a nuestra disposición, teníamos que aprovechar la ocasión.<p>

"¡Que susto, por los dioses!"

Los tres se rieron de mi y me ruboricé. Miré hacia los lados para asegurarme que en el baño no había nadie más.

"Los tres te estamos esperando en el Empire State Building" dijo Mark abrazando a Denisse por los hombros.

"Vengo enseguida, chicos" les sonreí y salí de allí.

Tuve que pedir a un taxi que me llevara hasta mi destino y no fue barato. Le di el dinero y bajé del auto. 57,000 toneladas de acero, 6,500 ventanas, 443 metros, 102 plantas y 1,860 escalones se alzaron ante mi. El Empire State Building fue desde siempre mi edificio favorito. Podría hablar durante horas sobre él. Levanté la vista al cielo intentando encontrar el final. Alguien me sorprendió con un abrazo. Era Denisse. Solté un chillido de alegría y la abracé con más fuerza. Creo que asusté un poco a la gente que se paseaba a nuestro alrededor. Luego fue el turno de Mark y Jake.  
>La tía de Mark se nos acercó y nos presentamos. Se llamaba Margaret. Como los otros ya habían dejado sus maletas en casa de la Tía Margaret ella accedió a cargar con las mías. Se despidió y se largó arrastrando mi maleta. Dijo que debíamos estar a casa para cenar antes de las ocho.<p>

"Venga, subamos" dijo Jake.

"¿Al mirador?" pregunté entusiasmada.

"No, mucho mejor" me guiñó el ojo.

Vino en mente una pasada conversación que tuve con Mark. Me dijo que el Olimpo se encontraba aquí, en Nueva York. Para ser más precisos, encima del Empire State.  
>Denisse me cogió del brazo y los cuatro nos dirigimos al mostrador. Había tres chicas charlando detrás de él. Llevaban una de ésas tarjetas de reconocimiento escritas en dos idiomas; inglés y griego. Leí la griega, ya que por culpa de mi dislexia mi cerebro entendía mucho más bien el griego. Ponían: Diké, Eunomia y Eirene. Ésos nombres me sonaban. Eran los nombres de la segunda generación de Las Horas. Diké, la justicia, Eunomia, el orden, y Eirene, la paz. Las tres juntas vigilaban la entrada del Olimpo que, en este caso, era verdad.<p>

"Al piso seiscientos" ordenó Mark entregándoles una carta. Era nuestro permiso para subir al Olimpo.

¿Piso seiscientos? El Empire State no tiene seiscientos pisos. Lo que se podía llegar a hacer con magia...

Diké nos miró atentamente a los cuatro, uno por uno y nos diouna tarjeta.

"Aseguraos de ser los únicos en el ascensor cuando paséis la tarjeta por la ranura" comentó Eunomia.

"Buen viaje" nos deseó Eirene.

Nos despedimos y después de atravesar el detector de metales sin ningún problema subimos al ascensor. Introduje la tarjeta por la ranura y el ascensor se puso en marcha. Durante la espera tuvimos algún tiempo para charlar.

"¿Por qué vamos al Olimpo?" pregunté.

"Tu nunca has estado y los dioses quieren hablar con nosotros" Denisse dijo como si fuera algo corriente.

Cuando noté que el ascensor se detuvo me puse algo nerviosa, ésta seria la primera vez que visitaría el Olimpo. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron que mis insignificantes ojos contemplaran el paraíso. Un camino de piedra sostenido en el aire daba paso a un seguido de casas, calles, plazas. Más allá, al final de todo, había un gran edificio. El templo de los dioses.  
>Todo olía a ozono y flores, que extrañamente, combinaban creando una hipnotizante fragancia. Había ninfas y sátiros divirtiéndose por las calles. Algún que otro dios nos miraba extrañados, otros nos miraban asqueados. Los dioses menores nos conocían como 'Impuros' porque nuestra sangre divina se había mezclado con la mortal. Seguimos caminando por aquellas calles, todo era tan... tan antiguo. Annabeth lo hizo genial al rediseñar el Olimpo.<p>

Unas puertas monstruosas se abrieron ante nosotros y entramos al templo. Doce tronos enormes en forma de U y un brasero ardía en el centro. Reconocí a los dioses que había sentados en sus respectivos tronos; Atenea, Ares, Deméter, Poseidón y Zeus. Por lo meno debían medir dos metros. Atenea, mi madre, vestía unos tejanos y una blusa blanca, justo como la última vez que la vi. Ares vestía como un motero y reparé que detrás de esas gafas de sol que llevaba no había ojos, en su lugar había llamas. Deméter llevaba puesto el típico himatión griego estampado con espigas de trigo. Poseidón vestía unas bermudas caqui y una camisa con estampado hawaiano. Zeus iba con traje. Cada uno con su estilo.  
>Los cuatro hicimos una reverencia a los dioses. Sería mejor tratarlos como tales que como a tus propios padres, tampoco se preocupaban tanto en ayudarte a resolver tus problemas, no demostraron mucho ser nuestros progenitores. Pero eran dioses y tenían otros hijos, tenían otras cosas que hacer. Las divinidades siempre están ocupadas.<p>

"Buenos días" saludó Zeus.

"Hicisteis un buen trabajo con la misión" dijo Deméter.

"Conseguisteis encontrarme y me salvasteis" Iris habló mientras entraba por la puerta. "Os estoy muy agradecida."

"Solo hicimos lo debido, mi señora" dije.

"Llámame Iris" contestó, "así no me siento tan vieja. Aunque lo sea."

Asentí y sonreí.

"¿Sabéis para qué estáis aquí?" preguntó mi madre.

"¿Para dar un paseo?" preguntó Jake inocentemente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le dí una ligera patada en el culo.

"No bobo, estamos aquí para hablar de la profecía. ¿No es así?" pregunté dirigiéndome a los dioses.

Todos asintieron.

"No tenías por qué mutilar a mi pobre trasero" se quejó Jake. "Él no te ha hecho nada."

Sonreí y le alboroté el pelo. Poseidón nos miraba graciosos, Atenea nos miraba incrédula. Ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien, y no les parecía bien que sus hijos fueran amigos. Pero la cosa se ablandó un poco después de que Annabeth y Percy estuvieran juntos. Aún así, podía sentir la ira de mi madre cuando me veía junto a Jake. Como me gustaba esa sensación de peligro, ese día estuve más cercana a él que nunca.  
>Discutimos sobre el peligro que tenía esa profecía. Alguien moriría alguien nos traicionaría. Todos estaban preocupados de que yo fuese la traidora. Cuando Rachel, el oráculo, me vioen la profecía todos creyeron que yo tendría un gran papel en ella. Poseidón, Zeus y Deméter querían encerrarme en una jaula de oro celestial para que no pudiese escapar y la profecía no se cumpliera. Así no habría guerra. También dieron la opción de matarme pero mi madre intervino muy enfadada.<p>

"¡Ni os atreváis a ponerle la mano encima a mi hija!" dijo.

Ares y Atenea se opusieron a encerrarme y matarme. Ares porque siendo el dios de la guerra, quería guerra. También dijo que le encantaba la mala leche que podía llegar a tener. Atenea era mi madre, y sabía que la profecía se cumpliría de un modo u otro. Puede que si me mataran, la profecía siguiera en pie.  
>Después de estar una hora discutiendo sobre el tema tuvieron que elegir.<p>

"¿Quién está a favor de encerrar a la niña?" preguntó Poseidón.

Él, Deméter y Zeus levantaron la mano.

"¿En contra?" dijo mi madre.

Ares y ella levantaron la mano. Dos contra tres. Zeus ganaba. Estaría encerrada en una jaula hasta que muriese. Jake apretó los puños enfadado y Denisse cruzó los brazos indignada. Mark no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Éste era mi fin. La democracia había hablado.


	3. El sándwich divino

Denisse POV

"¡Esperad!" gritó Iris. Nos miró con seriedad a todos y levantó una mano. "No voy a permitir que encerréis a ésta inocente chica."

De repente sentí un alivio increíble. Tres contra tres. No encerrarían a Casey.  
>No podía creerme que Poseidón hubiera votado en contra. Casey y Jake eran... muy amigos por decirlo de algún modo y Poseidón, al contrario que Atenea, parecía estar contento con eso.<p>

"Pues que quede libre" suspiró Zeus. Se levantó y se fue de la sala.

Poseidón lo siguió. Suspiré calmada y abracé a Casey. Mark le alborotó el pelo y Jake la miró como si se acabara de cumplir su deseo. Siempre supe que Jake veía a Casey como su mejor amiga, pero también sabía que le gustaba en silencio. Nunca dijo nada pero era fácil de ver. Pero Casey... era difícil saber cómo se sentía. Nunca hablaba de chicos, los chicos y las relaciones no eran su prioridad. Aunque también se puede decir que se enfadó mucho cuando Jake fingió salir con Kasandra para poner a Erik celoso, y cuando se descubrió la verdad Casey parecía más contenta.  
>Sacudí mi cabeza y me centré en el mundo real. ¡Por todos los cereales!, yo era una hija de Deméter y no de Afrodita, no podía jugar a ser Cupido.<br>Mark leyó mi expresión y se rió. Sabía en qué estaba pensando. Siempre lo sabía. Me cogió de la mano y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar. Esa sensación... nunca me acostumbraría. Cada vez era como la primera. Aún no me podía creer que estuviéramos juntos.

"¡Ah, el amor!" dijo la mujer más bonita que nunca había visto. Entraba por el lateral y olía una rosa apasionadamente. "¿No os parece bonito?"

Luego mi madre y el padre de Mark se fijaron en nosotros. Nos soltamos de golpe y me quedé de piedra. Mamá no sabía que Mark y yo estábamos saliendo.

"¿Qué está pasando entre vosotros dos?" preguntó mi madre con las manos en la cintura.

"Yo- yo..." la garganta se me secó de golpe.

"Estamos saliendo" intervino Mark cogiéndome por la cintura.

Pude ver que a Ares no le importaba un pito si su hijo estaba conmigo o no. Creía que Deméter me atropellaría con un tractor pero una centésima de segundo más tarde relajó su postura.

"Me gusta saber que la proteges, chico" le dijo a Mark.

"¿No te importa?" pregunto mi novio.

"No le doy mucha importancia" confesó mi madre.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Atenea y Afrodita no estaban muy contentas. Si las miradas matasen y ellas no fueran inmortales ya estarían criando malvas.  
>Dimos algunas reverencias y nos despedimos.<p>

Decidimos dar una vuelta por el Olimpo. Todo estaba completo hasta que alguien decidió coger a Mark por el brazo y detenerme a mí también ya que íbamos cogidos de la mano. Me giré y vi a Ares mirarme incómodo.

"Ah, lo siento" me disculpé. "Os dejaré hablar solos."

Hice adiós con la mano y los dejé. Cuando me giré Casey y Jake ya no estaban. Miraba por todas las calles a ver si los encontraba. Al fin, los encontré mirando por los binoculares para turistas, de ésos en los que pones un dracma de oro y tienes un periodo de tiempo para ver. Casey se debía haber emocionado con el hecho de ver Nueva York desde esa altura.  
>Decidí dejarlos solos y di un paseo solitario por ésas calles llenas de dioses y sátiros. Mercadillos y espectáculos. Aquello era impresionante, parecía que estuvieras viviendo en la época antigua pero en versión moderna. Podías ver a gente con teléfonos móviles y otros usando sus portátiles sentados en la terraza de algún taberna. El sol brillaba y todo parecía vivo y contento. Vi un parque por allí y decidí acercarme a la fuente para lanzar una moneda.<p>

"¡¿Pero por qué no?" oí gritar a alguien.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Afrodita. Ya tengo bastante con mi hija y Percy. No quiero dos más."

Atenea y Afrodita se discutían mientras venían hacia donde yo me encontraba ignorando mi presencia. Decidí no interrumpir y me escondí detrás de los árboles. Sé que no está bien escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, era impropio de mi, pero no me resistí.

"Pero si cediste con Annabeth y Percy, ¿por qué no con los otros dos?"

"Por la misma razón que no quería ceder con Percy y Annabeth" espetó.

_¡Achís!_ Se me escapó un estornudo. Pero no estaba resfriada, debía ser la alergia. Vi un gato tumbado en la rama que había encima de mi cabeza pelirroja. ¡Me cachis! Ahora las diosas sabrían que las había escuchado.  
>Intenté quedarme lo más quieta posible, pero las diosas no son tontas, y mucho menos Atenea.<p>

"¿Cómo estás Denisse?" preguntó ésta apareciendo a mi lado apoyándose con el codo en el tronco del árbol.

"M-muy bien, señora" tartamudeé.

"¡Denisse!" aulló Afrodita a mi otro lado. "Por fin Mark y tu estáis juntos, ¿eh?. Deberías darme las gracias, ¿no crees?"

"G-gracias."

"Ah, que modestia hija" dijo articulando movimientos con sus muñecas. "Fue un placer. Lo hice lo mejor que pude."

"Estás siendo muy generosa" murmuró Atenea arqueando las cejas.

Afrodita cambió de expresión. Por muy enfadada que estuviese seguía estando igual de bonita que antes. Su belleza era incomparable.

"Vamos, Nea, no te enfades conmigo. Solo intento hacer bien mi trabajo, y si quiero que estén juntos, lo van a estar" dijo Afrodita.

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Nea!" espetó Atenea.

Las dos se miraron irritadas. Si no me iba de allí terminaría siendo el queso fundido de un sándwich divino.

"Bueno, siento mucho haber escuchado parte de vuestra discusión" dije saliendo de allí con un poco de prisa. "Tengo que irme."

Me puse a correr mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no me perseguían montadas en Harley y apuntándome con bazookas. Choqué con alguien. Levanté la vista y me sorprendí.

"¡Señor D!"

"Sí, soy yo, ¿no lo ves?" preguntó mofándose de mí.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Lo mismo que tú, de visita."

Miré hacia atrás nerviosa y me puse en marcha, otra vez.

"¿Y estas prisas, niña?" preguntó.

"No tengo tiempo de contárselo, señor. Pero si ve a Atenea y Afrodita armadas, no me ha visto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se puso a reír y eso fue lo último que oí. No quería arriesgarme a comprobar si estaban enfadadas conmigo o no. Encontré a Mark, Jake y Casey sentados en los bancos del ágora.

"Denisse, ¿estás bien?" preguntó mi amiga.

Puse una mano en mi pecho. Estaba jadeando. No me extraña, la velocidad a la que corrí no fue nada normal.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Mark cogiéndome por los hombros.

"Vamos a comer algo y ahora os lo cuento" dije.

Casey POV

Denisse nos hizo salir rápido del Olimpo. Salimos del ascensor y Las Horas aún estaban allí conversando y limándose las uñas. Nos despedimos y recibimos algunas sonrisas.  
>Decidimos comprar unos perritos calientes y pasear por la ciudad mientras nuestra mejor amiga nos contaba lo que le pasó.<br>Si no habéis estado en Nueva York no sabéis lo que os perdéis. ¿Sabes todo lo que sale en las películas sobre la ciudad? Pues Nueva York es así y aún mejor. La ciudad que nunca duerme. Siempre había ambiente. Secretarias que llevaban el café a sus jefes, empresarios cruzando la carretera con sus sombreros y sus maletines de cuero... Allí podías encontrar cualquier cosa. Decidimos no visitar ningún museo ni monumento así podríamos hacerlo durante los próximos días. Fuimos al cine y luego a casa de la Tía Margaret.  
>Era una mujer simpática. Vivía con sus dos Golden Retriever en el último apartamento de un bloque de pisos descomunal. Tenía todo el ático para ella y además un patio interior cubierto por una cúpula... Aquello era increíble. Pero la pobre estaba un poco triste. Su marido murió luchando junto al ejército del país. Tenía fotos suyas por todos lados. Lo echaba de menos.<p>

Nos preparó macarrones caseros para cenar. Estaban buenísimos. Tenían un gusto similar a los macarrones hechos por la madre de Jessica. Todos la llamábamos 'abuela'. Siempre dicen que las mujeres cocinan mucho más bien cuando se jubilan, y es verdad, los de la Tía Margaret y los de la abuela eran insuperables.  
>Denisse y yo nos ofrecimos para recoger la mesa y los chicos lavarían los platos.<p>

"No tenéis que hacerlo" dijo Margaret levantándose de su silla. "Ya lo hago yo."

"No señor" le detuve. "Usted se sienta y descansa un rato. Nos está alojando aquí por unos días, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer."

"¿Pero crees que soy vieja?" preguntó escéptica. "Tengo fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo yo."

Miré a Mark sin entender nada de lo que dijo.

"A Tía Margaret no le gusta que la traten como una anciana" comentó.

"¿Anciana?" preguntó La Tía Margaret. "Que no vuelva oírte otra vez decir algo como eso o probaré la nueva llave de judo contigo, Mark."

Los cinco reímos y quitamos la mesa.

"Voy a buscar dos colchones en el sótano y los subiré. ¿Dormiréis en mi cuarto?" preguntó.

"¿Y usted?" dijo Denisse.

"¿Usted? ¿Quién?" preguntó fingiendo que no había oído eso.

"¿Y tú?" se corrigió.

"Yo dormiré en el sofá."

"No hace falta" intervino Jake. "Nosotros subiremos los colchones y dormiremos en el salón, no te preocupes."

"No hace falta" replicó ella.

"Si no quieres que te tratemos como a una anciana, cosa que eres, vete a tu cama y déjanos a nosotros" dijo Mark.

Bajamos al sótano del edificio y encontramos un montón de colchones por ahí cubiertos en un plástico. Tenía un papel pegado: _Margaret Norton_. Había unos siete colchones. Resulta que tenía muchos nietos y sobrinos que solían quedarse a dormir de vez en cuando. Mark nos contó que un día se quedaron todos a dormir el mismo día y tuvo que comprar siete colchones. Ahora los guarda en el sótano.  
>Cogimos cuatro y los subimos de dos en dos por el ascensor. Gracias a los dioses, cabían de sobras.<p>

Apartamos la mesilla de café del centro de la sala de estar y colocamos allí los cuatro colchones juntos. Los unimos por parejas con sábanas para camas de matrimonio, así no ensuciábamos tantas.  
>La primera noche fue bastante difícil dormirme. Tuve una pesadilla y me mantuvo despierta bastante rato, además, me costaba acostumbrarme al ruido de los coches. Quería tomar el aire así que me levanté y salí del apartamento cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a la parejita feliz. Busqué por el pasillo alguna puerta que llevara al techo del edificio. Encontré una, por suerte. Subí frotándome los ojos y por fin estuve en el techo. Hacía un poco de frío pero no me importaba porque las vistas eran impresionantes y eso fue todo lo que captó mi atención. Me quitaron el aliento.<br>Ver todos aquellos edificios y luces por la noche era precioso. Demasiada luz por mi gusto pero tan bonito que no le daba importancia.

"¿El ruido no te deja dormir?" preguntó Jake.

Ni me había fijado que él estaba tumbado con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

"¿Tu tampoco?" pregunté.

"Demasiado ruido, pero deberé acostumbrarme."

La cúpula del patio de la Tía Margaret era cuadrada y terminaba en una punta. Me senté delante recostándome un poco en el cristal. Jake se puso a mi lado imitándome.

"¿De qué crees que hablaban tu madre y Afrodita?"

"No tengo ni idea, de verdad" dije suspirando.

"Y eso te frustra" concluyó.

Lo miré divertida y sonreí.

"Me conoces demasiado."

Estuvimos un rato charlando y contemplando las vistas. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro bostezando.

"No sabía que era tan aburrido" murmuró.

"No seas bobo. Tengo sueño."

De lo último que me acuerdo es dormirme en los brazos de Jake cuando me llevó como una princesa dentro del apartamento otra vez.


	4. Confusiones Cómo las odio

Jake POV

Estos días se nos pasó el tiempo volando. En Nueva York hay un montón de actividades para hacer pero nos pasamos las vacaciones visitando museos, monumentos y edificios. Casey nos obligó. Luego, por parte de Denisse, visitamos un montón de tiendas y tuvimos que comprarnos algo que ella eligiera. No nos dio mucho tiempo para hacer lo que Mark y yo queríamos pero nos lo pasamos genial. Incluso nos encontramos con Percy y Annabeth. Él vivía allí y ella estudiaba arquitectura en la Universidad Columbia. A los hijos de Atenea les encanta diseñar edificios y a Casey, por supuesto, también. Pero me preguntaba si era eso lo que quería estudiar de mayor...

Nos despedimos de Tía Margaret y llamamos a un taxi para que nos llevara a los cuatro al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto estuvimos en silencio. Echaríamos de menos Nueva York. Es una ciudad que nunca se olvida.

"Nos vemos en el campamento" se despidió Casey.

Nos dio a todos un abrazo.

"Nos vemos" me despedí de ella abrazándola fuertemente. "Si no vuelves a Campamento Mestizo vendré a buscarte, ¿te ha quedado claro?"

Ella asintió sonriendo y deshicimos el abrazo. Cogió su maleta y echó a correr para no perder su vuelo de regreso a Santa Monica.

"Volverá" dijo Mark poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Pero yo no estaba seguro. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y los malos presentimientos son... malos, básicamente. ¿Y si decidía pasar el verano con su padre y surcar la mar? a ella le gustaba. Una vez me contó que quería dar la vuelta al mundo en un velero. Detenerse a cada puerto para repostar y conocer lugares nuevos. Pero también podía quedarse en Santa Monica a pasar el verano con sus nuevos amigos del instituto y con su familia.  
>Llegó mi turno de marcharse a Miami y me despedí de los tortolitos. Le di una palmada en la espalda a Mark y un abrazo a Denisse.<p>

Al salir del aeropuerto mi madre me recibió con un grande y caluroso abrazo de bienvenida.

"¿Ha ido todo bien?, ¿Os ha atacado algún monstruo?" preguntó histérica.

"Sí, mamá. Quiero decir... no. Bueno, sí a lo primero, no a lo segundo."

Sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gusta y me hace sentir bien y me alborotó el pelo. Qué manía tiene la gente con hacerme eso. Barney, mi padrastro, se acercó y me saludó.

"Relájate, Diane. Jake está bien" calmó a mi madre.

Mi madre asintió aún un poco nerviosa.  
>Veréis, mi madre no es muy normal que digamos. Se preocupa mucho por sus hijos, es demasiado preventiva. Una vez, cuando hubo varios robos en nuestro barrio, cambió las ventanas con cristales antibalas y puso tres cerrojos en la puerta de entrada. A veces cubre las cosas con plástico de burbujas y aún tengo que usar tijeras con la punta redonda para no hacerme daño. Imagínate la vergüenza que paso.<br>Pero a parte de eso, mi madre es la mejor del mundo. Cada sábado por la mañana hace tortitas con sirope de chocolate para desayunar y me deja quedar con mis amigos hasta muy tarde. A veces tenemos nuestras discusiones, pero nunca pediría más de lo que hago. Ella es perfecta para mi. Se conocieron con Poseidón durante su trabajo como guía en un crucero por el Mediterráneo.  
>Mi madre es profesora de historia y le encanta viajar. Pero desde que tuvo hijos no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo.<br>Cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí y mi padre le contó que él era un dios y su hijo saldría héroe, se mudó aquí en Miami.

Barney y mamá se conocieron cuando yo cumplí los siete años. Él es como un padre para mi. Bueno, yo lo llamo papá- eso de padrastro es incómodo-. Los dos eran felices juntos así que yo también lo fui. Y más felices fueron cuando hubo un nuevo miembro en la familia.

"¿Qué hay, Nichole?" pregunté a mi hermana de cinco años cuando subí al coche.

"¡Jake!" gritó y se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un abrazo de oso. "¿Te lo has pasado bien?"

"Sí" respondí mientras buscaba una cosa en mis bolsillos. "Y mira lo que te he traído."

Saqué un colgante con un corazón azul. Nichole me miró maravillada. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Nichole, al igual que Casey, era una fanática del azul. Todo lo que era azul se lo compraba.

"Gracias. Pónmelo" dijo apartándose el pelo del cuello y dándome permiso para que se lo colgara.

Me besó en la mejilla y se sentó en mi regazo.

"¿Cómo le va a Casey con su familia?" preguntó mi madre desde el asiento del copiloto.

"Muy bien, dice que le encanta y que está agradecida por no tener que volver a ése internado. Aunque echa de menos a Lucy" dije.

"¿Quién es Lucy?" preguntaron los tres a la vez.

"Una antigua amiga de Casey. La buscó por todas las redes sociales que conocía y la encontró en Facebook. Resulta que vive aquí, en Miami. Me dio el colgante que había perdido para que se lo devolviera."

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Lucy y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Estaba súper contenta de volver a llevar el colgante de su madre alrededor del cuello.  
>El sábado- justo seis días antes de volver al campamento-, Lucy y yo quedamos para ir a tomar el sol e ir a pasear por el parque pero justo cuando llegué a su puerta aparecieron nubes en el cielo.<br>Llamé a su puerta nervioso sin razón alguna y esperé a que bajase. Alguien abrió la puerta y una chica muy guapa apareció ante mi. Por increíble que fuera, ésa era Lucy. Vestía una minifalda marrón y un top beige. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una pinza y calzaba unas playeras. Bajo su hombro había un bolso del mismo color que la falda y el pelo y sus ojos se escondían detrás unas _Ray-Ban_.

"H-Hola" tartamudeé.

"¿Listo para ir a la playa?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Parece que tendremos que hacer otra cosa" dije señalando el cielo.

Su expresión de felicidad desapareció y la sustituyó una de decepción.

"Oh, qué chasco" se quejó. "Vamos a tener que hacer otra cosa. Espérame un momento."

Dejó el bolso encima de la mesa del comedor y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando bajó de nuevo se había quitado la falda y en su lugar había unas bermudas tejanas y las gafas de sol reposaban en su cabeza recogiendo su pelo como si fuera una cinta para el pelo.  
>La miré extrañado, ¿por qué se había cambiado?<p>

"No quiero que el inoportuno viento levante mi falda" dijo al ver mi expresión.

Pues era verdad, empecé a notar como la corriente entraba por la puerta. El vello del cuello se me erizó y me estremecí. Mi amiga cambió la toalla de playa que había en su bolso por un paraguas y un monedero. Cogió la bolsa y me tomó por la mano. El contacto de su piel contra la mía produjo un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago y una sensación como de... ¿de culpabilidad? Pero no tenía por qué sentirme así, Lucy y yo sólo éramos amigos. Además, Lucy era el tipo de chica cariñosa que siempre abraza a la gente. No tenía que sentirme mal por... bueno por otras personas que conozco.  
>Estuvimos paseando un buen rato y todo iba de perlas. Compramos unos perritos calientes para calmar el apetito y nos sentamos a charlar. Todo se complicó cuando decidimos volver a casa.<p>

A pesar de que el viento había cedido las nubes no desaparecieron. Al contrario; se fueron acumulando hasta dejar el cielo completamente gris. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Corrimos hasta su casa pero a medio camino surgió otra complicación. Una complicación que más tarde se convirtió en tres.

"Buenasss tardesss hijo de Possseidón" silbó una de las tres _dracaena_o mujeres serpientes que nos rodeaban arrastrando sus dos colas verdes y viscosas para acercarse a mí.

Lucy apretó una de mis manos. Ella no podía saber lo que estaba pasando. La niebla no se lo permitía. Probablemente estaría viendo una pandilla de chicos rodeándonos enfadados.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" pregunté.

"¿Tú qué crees?" preguntó la segunda. "Hemos venido a visitarte. ¡No seas estúpido! Queremos que te unas a nosotros."

"¿A vosotros?" pregunté. Un trueno retumbó y empezó a llover a cántaros.

"Sois igual de bobo que el otro hijo de Poseidón" dijo la tercera. Supongo que hablaba de Percy. "Se avecina una guerra, mestizo. Una guerra que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Adonis te quiere con nosotros. Lucha con nosotros, no te defraudaremos."

¿Adonis? Recuerdo que en el campamento Will Solace, el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, nos explicó que Adonis era un humano del que Afrodita y Perséfone se enamoraron. Zeus decidió que pasaría cuatro meses con Perséfone y cuatro con Afrodita. Éste decidió pasar ocho meses con Afrodita. Un día, cuando éste estaba cazando, fue herido gravemente por un jabalí y Afrodita se compadeció de él. La diosa le coincidió la inmortalidad.  
>No sabía que estuviera en el bando de los malos. Creía que estaría en el bando de Afrodita y Perséfone, los dos parecían muy unidos cuando visitamos el Olimpo hace casi un año y medio. Adonis quería algo, eso estaba claro. Y estoy seguro que no estaba allí por los mismos motivos que los demás dioses.<p>

"Nunca me uniría a vosotros" espeté.

La tercera _dracaenae_ se lanzó hacia a mi sacando su espada al mismo tiempo. Mi mano descolgó el imán que llevaba colgado en el cuello- un regalo que les hice a mis amigos- y el medallón se transformó en mi espada _Anker_.  
>Lancé un mandoble al aire con la visión borrosa por la lluvia y la pulvericé en tres segundos sacando un grito de terror de Lucy. Las otras dos sacaron sus cuchillos y me miraron desafiantes. Aparté a mi amiga de un empujón lanzándola sin querer al suelo y me concentré en mis otras dos amigas, no tan amigas. Las dos lanzaron un grito de guerra- más que grito parecía el claxon de un camión-.<p>

"¡No!" gritó Lucy en el suelo. Apretaba con fuerza su tobillo. Se lo había torcido por mi culpa.

Di una voltereta hacia delante y las dos mujeres serpiente se pulverizaron mutuamente dejándome sin nada más por hacer. Me levanté sacudiendo el barro que había en mis pantalones. Pero me preocupaba más lo que podría haber visto Lucy, la cual me estaba mirando asustada, por cierto.

"Lucy, yo... lo siento" me disculpé.

Intenté ayudarla a incorporarse pero me hizo una señal con la mano para que me quedase donde estaba. Se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor.

"¿Por qué te querían atacar esos matones?" preguntó.

"¿Esos matones?" dije confuso.

"¿Qué te crees?, ¿que eran bailarinas?" dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Ah, los matones!" por poco metía la pata. O sea que ella vio a una panda de matones. "N-No lo sé."

"¡Podrían haberte hecho mucho daño!" dijo. "¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte así?"

Genial. ¿Qué decía yo ahora?

"Eh... en el campamento nos enseñaron autodefensa" intenté parecer convincente.

Ella me miró incrédula pero dejó el tema. Se acercó a mí cojeando y me abrazó con fuerza. La fría lluvia templaba un poco la temperatura de aquel cálido abrazo. Noté como las mejillas me ardían. Casi salía vapor de ellas al entrar en contacto con las gotas de lluvia. Se apartó un poco y me miró directamente a los ojos. Podía llegar a oír el sonido de nuestras respiraciones a pesar que la lluvia chocaba con fuerza contra la tierra.  
>Su rostro se acercó poco a poco al mío hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaron. Ella medio sonreía y yo estaba confuso. Quería apartarme pero... ¿por qué no podía? Aunque me decepcioné un poco- solamente un poco- estuve agradecido que solo me besara en la barbilla.<p>

La llevé a caballito hasta su casa para que no forzara su tobillo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora. Cuando me aseguré que estaba en perfecto estado volví a casa. Tenía que empezar a preparar las maletas para el nuevo año en Campamento Mestizo. Mientras colocaba las piezas de ropa en la maleta no pude quitarme una cosa de la cabeza: ¿Sería yo el traidor? Adonis me quería en su bando. ¿Serían los dioses menores capaces de chantajearme para que me uniese a ellos?


	5. No te vayas

Jake POV

El taxi me recogió al aeropuerto y me llevó hasta el número 3141 de la avenida Farm. Se detuvo al pie de la Colina Mestiza.

"¿Está seguro que quiere que lo deje aquí, señor?" preguntó.

"Sí, muchas gracias" le tendí unos cuantos billetes y salí del automóvil.

Detrás del taxi en el que había llegado había un autobús lleno de campistas y otros coches de los que bajaban más mestizos. Recogí mi equipaje del maletero y el taxista bajó la ventanilla para preguntarme algo.

"¿Cómo es que hay tanta gente por aquí? Yo no veo nada."

Debía estar curioso por ver a tantos adolescentes subiendo colina arriba. Él era un mortal y no podía ver a Peleo, el dragón guardián de la frontera del campamento, ni a los sátiros y ninfas que ayudaban a ese grupo de héroes a subir sus maletas. Probablemente vería a los sátiros como cabras arrastrando los equipajes y a las ninfas como chicas adorables y bonitas que daban la bienvenida.

"Es una acampada que organizaron distintos colegios del país. Por lo visto, ha venido mucha gente" mentí.

Aunque su expresión no era muy clara, creo que se lo tragó. Cogí mi equipaje y cerré el maletero. Con eso, el taxista se largó.  
>Arrastré la maleta hasta la cima y saludé a mis compañeros. Habían cambiado mucho durante ese tiempo.<p>

"¡Pero serás inútil!" gruñó una voz femenina.

Me giré y encontré a Clarisse La Rue, la hermanastra de Mark, discutiendo con el taxista. Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes y también su novio, la intentó calmar y se disculpó avergonzado con el conductor. Los dos subieron cogidos de la mano.

"¿Y tu qué miras baboso?" me espetó Clarisse. "¿Tu novia aún no ha llegado?"

Tuve que reírme. Nunca cambiaría. Aunque ella y mi mejor amigo, Mark, fueran hermanos no tenían mucho en común. Pero si enfadas a Mark... no querrás verlo.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó frustrada.

"De nada" dije tenso.

"¿Y qué era esa sonrisa, entonces? ¡Ven aquí enano!"

Empezó a perseguirme hasta el otro lado de la colina en la Casa Grande. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala leche?

"No te escapes, gusano" aulló.

Suspiré ya más tranquilo. Qué bien siente volver a casa...  
>Quirón, el señor D, Grover, Leo y Percy estaban discutiendo en el porche de la Casa Grande. Cuando el centauro, Quirón, me vio abandonó la discusión.<p>

"Ah, chico. Ya has vuelto."

Creó que solté un grito de terror al ver que Clarisse se lanzó hacia mi. Corrí a esconderme detrás del señor D. La chica aterrizó al suelo a solo veinte centímetros de las escaleras de madera que daban al porche.

"¡No te vas a escapar, mocoso!" gritaba la chica, ahora Chris la cogía por la cintura para que no me matase. Se lo agradecería algún día, si aún seguía vivo.

"Clarisse nunca cambiará" murmuró el señor D más para él que para nosotros.

"¿Qué hay Dioniso? Hoy parece que estás de buen humor" dije para enfadarlo. Al dios del vino no le gusta que lo llamen por su nombre de pila en el campamento.

"Un poco más de respeto si no quieres que te convierta en un hámster y te atropelle con un Hummer."

Sí, estaba de buen humor. En lo opuesto me habría ignorado y más tarde castigado convirtiendo mis extremidades en ramas de vid. Créeme, ya lo hizo otras veces. Por suerte no fue conmigo. Pero él y yo teníamos ese tipo de relación de te quiero matar pero en realidad me caes bien.

"¿Qué tendremos los hijos de Poseidón para que Clarisse siempre intente cogernos?" preguntó Percy bromeando.

Los saludé a todos. Leo estaba reparando el ordenador portátil de Annabeth. Percy y Dioniso se discutían con Grover, que ya se había comido más de la mitad de la cubertería del campamento. Chris y Clarisse ya desaparecieron y Quirón me montó a mi y a mi maleta en su lomo. Fuimos a la cabaña n.3. La de Poseidón, dios de los mares y los terremotos, creador de los caballos y los carros.  
>Entramos y reparé en que había tres camas preparadas. Me pregunté si sería Percy quién las hizo. No, imposible. Seguro que habría sido Tyson, nuestro hermanastro. Me senté en mi cama de siempre, la más cercana a la ventana y, al mismo tiempo, la más lejana a los escritorios. Quirón se colocó ante mi.<p>

"Hay que hablar, muchacho."

"¿De qué?"

"De la profecía. De lo que me contaste hace poco por el MI."

Ahora comprendí lo que quería decir. Después de que las _dracaena_nos atacaran a mí y a Lucy, envié un MI a Quirón para contarle lo que habían dicho. El centauro no podía creérselo.

"Ésa chica de la que me hablaste, Lucy, ¿te preguntó algo sobre la conversación?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso no lo sé. Solo sé que ella no vio a las mujeres dragón."

"Aún así temo que haya oído algo sobre Adonis."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Niño, no solo tú eres el que puede traicionarnos" comentó. "Durante los eones he vivido muchas guerras, y en muchas de ellas había la presencia de mortales manejados por dioses."

"¿Quieres decir que..." no pude terminar la frase. Solo de pensarlo me entraban ganas de romper un cristal.

Asintió y cruzó los brazos.

"Pero... Lucy no sería capaz de hacerlo" repuse.

"Y no he dicho que deba hacerlo, he dicho que puede ocurrir."

Los dos nos miramos durante una fracción de segundo y luego alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡Jakey!" una chica se me lanzó a los brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo. "¿Acabas de llegar y ya te tienen que regañar?"

"No me están regañando. Solo estamos hablando, Denisse."

"Es igual. Lo importante es que volvemos a estar juntos" me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó.

"¿Qué pasa, Jake?" dijo Mark golpeando mi hombro con su puño.

"No mucho, ¿y tu?"

"No mucho."

"Bueno" intervino Quirón saliendo por la puerta, "será mejor que os deje hablar. Y ya conocéis las normas: los campistas no pueden entrar en ninguna cabaña que no sea de su progenitor, a no ser que un supervisor le de permiso. Cinco minutos y os marcháis. La cena es a las siete y habrá partido especial de capturar-la-bandera."

Denisse se sentó a mi lado en la cama y Mark delante de nosotros.

"¿Y dónde está Casey?" preguntó éste.

"No lo sé" dije. "Aún no la he visto."

"Que raro" murmuró Denisse. "Ella suele ser la puntual."

Durante la cena Casey aún no había aparecido. Desde la última vez que nos vimos en Nueva York no hemos vuelto a hablar. ¿Se habría enfadado con nosotros?

"No creo..." dijo Mark ajustando las correas de su armadura. Capturar-la-bandera estaba apunto de empezar.

"Cuando nos despedimos de ella parecía estar bien con nosotros" intervino Denisse. "¿O es que alguien le ha dicho o hecho algo para que se enfade?"

Por alguna razón, cuando se trataba de hacer enfadar a Casey, yo siempre era el culpable. Los dos me miraron expectantes.

"¿Has hecho algo, Jake?" me acusó Denisse.

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que la enfada?" pregunté molesto. "Yo no he hecho nada. Es más, no he hablado con ella desde que cogió el avión para volver a Santa Monica."

"Que casualidad" dijo mi amiga cruzando los brazos. "Yo tampoco he conseguido contactar con ella desde el mismo día."

Los dos equipos, los soldados rojos y los soldados azules, nos reunimos alrededor de la hoguera de campamento esperando a que Quirón, que era nuestro director de actividades, recordara las normas y diera las órdenes para empezar el juego. Pero no se puede dar órdenes si no hay alguien que las diga. Quirón no estaba allí y el señor D tampoco. Todos empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaban y a buscar por los lados.  
>Al otro lado de las fronteras del campamento hacía tormenta. La lluvia caía con fiereza y los rayos seguían el camino hasta la tierra. Un rayo muy potente iluminó toda la colina mestiza. Aunque nosotros nos encontrábamos bastante lejos pude ver tres siluetas. La de Peleo enroscado alrededor del Árbol de Thalia y la de una persona caminando al lado de Quirón.<br>Todos nos acercamos a ellos para ver quién era la persona que se paseaba tranquilamente al lado del centauro. Percy, Annabeth y los demás líderes de las cabañas intentaron detenernos pero nadie les hizo caso y se rindieron. Ellos también querían ver a quién pertenecía la silueta desconocida.

No pude creer lo que mis ojos vieron. Una muchacha preciosa, alta y delgada. Tenía pecas en la nariz y en los pómulos de sus mejillas. Sus ojos grises, profundos como un huracán, analizaban todo lo que veían. Me costó mucho reconocerla porque nunca la había visto tan bonita y madura, pero reconocí su rostro, sus extensiones de colores en el pelo, sus labios...

"¡Casey!" grité para que me viera. "¡Has vuelto!"

Pero su reacción no fue la que me esperaba. Solo me miró de cabeza a los pies y apartó su mirada. Pude ver cómo intentaba reprimir una sonrisa que me habría fundido el cerebro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no quería mirarme?  
>Quirón puso una mano en su hombro y la llevó dentro de la Casa Grande. La gente empezó a preguntarse el por qué no había ni saludado. Casey era muy simpática con todos y siempre los ayudaba en todo, y ahora de repente... ¿los ignora? Algo grande debía haber pasado.<br>Mis mejores amigos se acercaron.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Denisse. "Ni si quiera ha saludado."

"N-no lo sé" tartamudeé.

Los dos nos miramos confusos.

"¿Es que soy el único que reparó en que Casey no traía equipaje?" preguntó Mark.

Una sensación fría recorrió mis venas. Mark estaba en lo cierto, no había visto ninguna maleta. Los tres tragamos saliva fuertemente e intercambiamos miradas inquietas.

Esa noche no jugamos a capturar-la-bandera. Los líderes de las cabañas decidieron aplazarlo para mañana y nos bombardearon a mis amigos y a mi con preguntas.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Annabeth. "¿La has hecho enfadar, Jake?"

"¡Qué manía tenéis conmigo!" me quejé. "Yo no he vuelto a hablar con ella desde el pasado Abril, y en ese momento, todo parecía ir de perlas."

Recordé el momento en que Casey se quedó dormida y tuve que llevarla en brazos dentro el apartamento de la Tía Margaret. Suspiré intranquilo. ¿Y si hice algo mal? ¿Se habría enfadado conmigo?

"¿Y por qué está así?" intervino Enebro, una dríada que salía con el sátiro, Grover.

"No lo sabemos" susurró Denisse.

"¿Pero..." Percy iba a preguntar algo pero Mark lo cortó.

"¡Ya basta de preguntas! Sí supiéramos algo os lo contaríamos pero ni nosotros sabemos el por qué está así."

En ese momento Casey salió de la Casa Grande seguida por Quirón y el señor D. Ella se encaminó hacia la colina, otra vez, sin decir nada. El primer instinto que tuve fue seguirla, pero el señor D me cogió de la camiseta para detenerme. Luego miró a todos los campistas y anunció algo.

"Casey Wise, hija de Atenea, ha decidido no luchar en nuestro bando."

Todo el mundo lo miró como si fuera una broma y él se removió inquieto. Las miradas, cargadas de odio y rabia, ésta vez fueron para Casey. No podía creerme las palabras de Dioniso. Quedé helado, petrificado, como una piedra. Casey se iba sin decir nada ni dar una razón. Ni tan solo un adiós. No, no permitiría que se fuera.  
>Cuando ya estaba en la cima de la colina se detuvo un instante. Como si quisiera girarse para ver, por última vez, aquel lugar mágico y maravilloso.<p>

"¡Casey!" grité con todas mis fuerzas, "¿A dónde vas? ¡No te vayas!"

Me puse a correr tras ella.


	6. Stay

Jake POV

No quería que se fuera. No quería que me dejara. ¿Por qué nos abandonaba?  
>Corrí tras ella incluso cuando atravesó los bordes mágicos del campamento. A partir de allí ya no estaba protegido de los monstruos. Podrían atacarme tranquilamente. Pero eso no me preocupaba.<br>Denisse corría detrás de mí, pero antes que traspasara los límites de seguridad del campamento Quirón la detuvo.

En Campamento Mestizo nunca llueve (no dentro de los límites). Había un hechizo que impedía que hiciera mal tiempo dentro de los límites mágicos. A veces, en Navidades, dejaban que nevara un poco, pero no demasiado. La lluvia me empañaba los ojos y no podía ver bien. No me importaba mojarme, me importaba perderla a ella. Me daba igual que la ropa me chorreara, solo quería que no se fuera. Aumenté un poco más la velocidad y atrapé a Casey, que se alejaba de mí lentamente, como si estuviera dando un paseo. Se negaba a mirarme a la cara. Le cogí la muñeca y la giré bruscamente para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos. Un segundo después, volvió a apartarlos de mí.

"Casey, ¡escúchame!" grité para que me oyera. "No te vayas. ¡No puedes irte, habrá una guerra dentro de muy poco!"

Ella sacudió mi mano para que la soltase y sonrió maléficamente. Ésta no era mi amiga, ella no era así.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" preguntó mofándose.

"¿El qué?"

"No voy a luchar con vosotros" explicó, "porque voy a luchar _contra_ vosotros."

Se me heló la sangre y noté que la lluvia se volvía cada vez más intensa y fría.

"¿C-Cómo?" balbuceé. "Eso quiere decir que tú eres la traidora, ¿no?"

Abajó su cabeza y ensombreció su expresión. Empezó a caminar otra vez y yo la cogí por la camiseta para detenerla.

"¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?" grité. "¿Te hemos hecho algo malo?"

Negó secamente con la cabeza.

"Entonces, dime."

"No es asunto tuyo" espetó.

"¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¡Casey, eres mi mejor amiga!" grité. "¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás a punto de hacer? Mueve tu maldito culo y vuelve al campamento, ¡ahora!"

"A mí no me das órdenes" dijo empujándome al suelo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso ligero.

Fue luego cuando reparé en el coche que había al pie de la colina. Una humana estaba al volante. Parecía poseída. Tenía la piel blanquecina y una expresión distraída. Sus ojos brillaban como dos dracmas de oro y apretaba la dirección con fuerza. Un chico de unos diecisiete años estaba recostado al capó del coche. Tenía el pelo castaño y me parecía haberlo visto en algún momento de mi vida. Esa sonrisa perversa y ese piercing en el labio inferior los había visto antes. Era Alex, el chico que le gustaba a Casey.  
>Pero Alex era humano. ¿Por qué dijo Casey que iba a luchar en el bando contrario y ahora se marchaba con él? Mi subconsciente ya conocía la respuesta aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Del mismo modo que la mujer del coche estaba poseída, Alex también lo estaba, pero a éste no le destellaban los ojos. Los dioses menores lo habían usado para que Casey cambiara de bando. ¿Por qué la querían a ella? A ver, Casey era una gran estratega y además muy lista, ¿pero por qué no se llevaban a otro hijo de Atenea? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?<br>Algo dentro de mí se rebeló y me hizo sentir extraño contra ése chico, Alex. No pude creer que Casey prefiriera estar con él a estar con sus mejores amigos.

"¿Así que todo esto es por él?" gruñí. Al instante deseé no haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Levantó la vista sorprendida y me pareció ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Tú no lo entiendes" susurró con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Qué no lo entiendo?" grité. "¡Pues claro que lo entiendo! Prefieres abandonarnos para ir con el chico del que te has enamorado y lucharas contra nosotros. ¿Y si alguien muere, Casey? ¿No te lo has preguntado eso, eh? ¡No puedo creer que nos hagas esto! ¡A nosotros, a mí! ¡Eres despreciable! Ojalá no te hubiera conocido. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!"

Aunque saqué todo aquello de mi interior, aún no estaba a gusto. Se había formado un nudo enorme en mi estómago. No quería decir aquello pero ella me obligó.  
>Casey apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. No sé si era una gota de lluvia o una lágrima, pero algo húmedo resbalaba por su cara sin parar. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y pude ver que estaba llorando. Los tenía rojos de rabia.<p>

"¡Pues si eso es lo que quieres, no me vas a volver a ver nunca!" espetó.

No. Eso no era lo que quería oír. Sé que dije lo contrario, pero no era lo que quería en realidad. Las palabras se dejaron llevar por la situación y ahora la había empeorado. Mi amiga dio media vuelta secándose las lágrimas y corrió a los brazos de Alex, que nos estaba mirando como si contemplara una escena de despedida de una película. Los dos entraron al coche y se alejaron.

Nos acabábamos de despedir debajo la lluvia. No estoy seguro que aunque hubiera algún rayo de luz de la Luna, la despedida hubiera sido menos dura, pero aún así me derrumbé al ver que se alejaba. Caí de rodillas y dejé caer mi cara entre mis dos manos.

"Quédate" susurré.

Empecé a llorar. Por esa razón no volví al campamento hasta más tarde. Mis compañeros verían que había llorado y eso no ayuda nada. Solo debilita más tu imagen. Una imagen que debes crearte poco a poco desde que llegas para que los demás te traten como te mereces. Y aquí todos somos héroes, incluso el más débil lo es, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que nos vean sacando lágrimas.  
>Dejó de llover lentamente y salió la Luna de entre las nubes. Una brisa de aire sacudió mi pelo y me hizo estremecer. Aún estaba mojado y se me puso la piel de gallina. Caminé lentamente hacia el Árbol de Thalia donde algunos campistas habían presenciado nuestro adiós final. Algunos llevaban antorchas en sus manos.<p>

"Jake, lo siento" se disculpaban y me daban palmadas en la espalda.

Yo intenté evitar a cualquiera, incluso a Quirón y el señor D que querían hablar conmigo. Mis mejores amigos, Mark y Denisse, me acompañaron en silencio a mi cabaña y se fueron sin haber pronunciado ninguna palabra.  
>Me senté en mi cama y procuré reprimir las lágrimas. Notaba un vacío dentro de mí. No volveríamos a vernos y lo último que le dije fue que no quería verla, que era despreciable y que deseaba no haberla conocido nunca. Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez y yo me consumía lentamente.<br>Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Tyson entraron intentando no molestarme. Se sentaron a charlar en el sofá menos Tyson, que se acercó a mí mirándome con su ojo. Sí, he dicho ojo. Tyson es un cíclope. Un día Casey me contó que cuando Poseidón se juntaba con ciertos espíritus de la naturaleza, ocurría esto. Y así nació mi hermanastro monstruo: Tyson.

"Jake, ¿te encuentras bien?" se sentó a mi lado.

Respiré profundamente y negué con la cabeza.

"No."

Eso fue todo lo que dije. Normalmente habría mentido y habría dicho que sí, ¿pero a quién voy a engañar? Era claramente obvio que no estaba bien.

"Cuando yo estoy triste, pongo música" dijo con su voz de niño. Tyson aparentaba unos dieciséis o diecisiete pero cuando yo lo conocí por primera vez, creí que era autista. A veces no se comporta como debería, a veces parece que es retrasado, pero era mucho más listo que Percy y yo juntos. Eso había que reconocerlo.

Se levantó y encendió la televisión. Puso el canal musical y en el acto todo fue a peor. _Stay_ del grupo Hurts empezaba a sonar.

_My whole life waiting for the right time__  
><em>_To tell you how I feel.__  
><em>_And though I tried to tell you that I need you.__  
><em>_Here I am without you.__  
><em>_I feel so lost but what can I do?__  
><em>_'Cause I know this love seems real__  
><em>_But I don't know how to feel.___

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain__  
><em>_And I break down as you walk away.__  
><em>_Stay, stay.__  
><em>_'Cause all my life I felt this way__  
><em>_But I could never find the words to say__  
><em>_Stay, stay._

Aquí, mi corazón empezó a encogerse. Parecía como si hubieran puesto la canción solo para hacerme más daño del que ya me había hecho yo mismo. Cuando Percy y Annabeth vieron mi expresión obligaron a Tyson parar el televisor pero yo me negué. Quería escuchar lo que pasaba. Quería sentirme identificado.

_Alright, everything is alright__  
><em>_Since you came along__  
><em>_And before you__  
><em>_I had nowhere to run to__  
><em>_Nothing to hold on to__  
><em>_I came so close to giving it up.__  
><em>_And I wonder if you know__  
><em>_How it feels to let you go?___

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain__  
><em>_And I break down as you walk away.__  
><em>_Stay, stay.__  
><em>_'Cause all my life I felt this way__  
><em>_But I could never find the words to say__  
><em>_Stay, stay.___

_So you change your mind__  
><em>_And say you're mine.__  
><em>_Don't leave tonight__  
><em>_Stay.___

_Say goodbye in the pouring rain__  
><em>_And I break down as you walk away.__  
><em>_Stay, stay.__  
><em>_'Cause all my life I felt this way__  
><em>_But I could never find the words to say__  
><em>_Stay, stay.___

_Stay with me, stay with me,__  
><em>_Stay with me, stay with me,__  
><em>_Stay, stay, stay, stay with me._

"Jake" me abrazó Annabeth, "lo siento mucho, de verdad."

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté quitarme esa canción de mi mente. Pero era imposible.

Los días pasaban y mis heridas parecían no querer sanar. Cada noche escuchaba esa canción desde mi móvil y seguidamente la de Simple Plan: _Save You_. Cada noche soñaba con lo que le dije. Mis amigos intentaron hacer lo posible para que me sintiera bien pero era difícil. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto olvidar a ésa chica? Supongo que a una amiga de verdad no puedes borrarla fácilmente de tu corazón.  
>Todo el mundo entrenaba sin parar. Quirón ya avisó al campamento romano y ellos también estaban preparados por si la guerra empezaba.<p>

"¿Cuánto tiempo cree que nos queda?" pregunté a Quirón mientras paseábamos por los campos de fresas.

"No estoy exactamente seguro, pero creo que aún tenemos bastante tiempo para prepararnos."

"¿Y por qué no luchan los Olímpicos contra ellos?" pregunté. "Al fin i al cabo, son ellos los que quieren combatir."

"Niño, los dioses no pueden interferir cuando hay humanos de por medio. Ellos nos enviarán ayuda, pero dudo mucho que bajen para presenciar la guerra."

Me parecían unos impresentables. Ellos son los que se buscan los marrones y luego, los semidioses, tenemos que quitarles las castañas del fuego. Me parecía injusto. Había gente que podía morir.  
>Quirón suspiró y fijó la vista al ocaso.<p>

"¿Le preocupa algo, señor?" pregunté.

"Hace tiempo que ningún mestizo sufre el ataque de algún monstruo" murmuró. "Incluso cuando fuisteis de misión, tuvisteis suerte. No sé, Jake, me da mala espina."

"¿Cree que se estarán preparando?"

"Ya lo veremos, héroe, ya lo veremos."


	7. La elección de Antífates

Casey POV

Indigna. Detestable. Repugnante. Repulsiva. Estos son los adjetivos que más me definían por el momento. Jake me lo dejó todo claro; _¡Eres despreciable! Ojalá no te hubiera conocido. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!_No se lo negaba. Me había comportado como tal. Segura que todo el campamento me odia, ¿qué pensarán de mí? ¿Y mi madre? Pero ellos no lo entienden. Nadie lo entiende. Solo yo y Alex. Y la verdad, me sentía orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Puede que al final se sepa la verdad y me perdonen. Por el momento, haré lo que me pidan, eso entraba dentro de mi plan.

"¿Por qué estás usando a ésta humana para llevarnos a la guarida?" pregunté a Alex.

Se removió en el asiento del coche y me miró incómodo.

"Necesitábamos un chófer."

"Qué buena razón..." dije con ironía.

"Los humanos son una especia bastante extraña, Casey. Son capaces de cualquier cosa por conseguir otra. Son destructores y peligrosos y, a la vez, débiles y estúpidos."

Tras un largo viaje- que fue largo de verdad porque tuvimos que ir desde el estado de Nueva York hasta Montana que se encuentra al otro lado del país- llegamos por fin a nuestro destino. Nunca creí que volvería a ese lugar. Puse la mano en la ventanilla y miré fijamente aquello que Jake y yo destruimos sin querer el año pasado. Había sido reconstruido y ahora era tres veces más grande. Era el Internado John Collins. El sitio donde había residido durante años hasta que me encontraron y fui a Campamento Mestizo. El sitio donde conocí a mis mejores amigos, donde había vivido algunos momentos peligrosos y otros de felices. Ésta vez, el muro que rodeaba el internado, el bosque, el lago y los campos de trigo era más alto, grueso y su perímetro era más largo. Las puertas metálicas que permitían entrar en la zona, estaban pintadas de color negro y tenían relieves de monstruos aterradores: la medusa, el minotauro, un escorpión gigante, Caribdis y Escila, Quimera, _dracaena_, Campe, una hidra, guerreros esqueleto... Todos esos monstruos fueron derrotados, durante los años, por increíbles héroes. Pero lucharon contra ellos uno por uno, si atacaran todos juntos sería terrible.  
>Antes había dos edificios: el área residencial, que siguió en pie después de la explosión de dinamita, y la zona escolar, que quedó en escombros. Ahora, los dos edificios que había eran muy diferentes: la zona de entrenamiento y la residencia de los guerreros. Parecían un castillo embrujado. Habían puesto barreras mágicas para que ningún humano sin permiso pudiese entrar, o ver, lo que pasaba allí dentro.<p>

El coche se detuvo delante de una estatua de dos metros colocada sobre un pedestal. Reconocí aquella imagen. En el campamento, durante artes y oficios, nos enseñaron a identificar a los dioses y héroes cuando los veíamos en algún lugar, ya fueran estatuas, cuadros o vasijas. Era la estatua de Adonis. Dice la historia que cuando nació Afrodita lo llevó a Perséfone para que lo cuidase. Cuando creció las dos se enamoraron de él por su extremada belleza. Zeus, para resolver aquel asunto, dijo que pasara cuatro meses con una y cuatro meses con la otra. Los cuatro meses que restaban quedaba libre. Pero él decidió pasar ocho meses con Afrodita. Un día, mientras cazaba, fue herido mortalmente por un jabalí. La diosa lo compadeció y le concedió la inmortalidad. De su sangre hizo brotar una flor.  
>Cogí mi equipaje y fui a buscar mi antigua habitación. Los pasillos estaban llenos de dioses y monstruos que me miraban con repugnancia. Alex estaba a mi lado por si acaso.<p>

"No te preocupes, no te harán nada malo si no los provocas. Ya están avisados" susurró a mi oído.

Eso no me tranquilizaba mucho pero aún así evité mirarlos directamente a los ojos. El aire estaba lleno de maleza y eso no conseguía mejorar la situación. Tuve que instalarme sola en un cuarto a parte porque los monstruos se quejaban de mi olor. Al principio pensé que apestaba pero recordé que los monstruos odian el olor a mestizo. Me alivió un poco el saber que olía mal para ellos. Tampoco quería pasar la noche rodeada de monstruos que, aunque estuviera de su parte, querían matarme.  
>Dejé la maleta en el suelo y me tumbé en la cama. Alex me miró nervioso.<p>

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No. ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre bien? Todo esto es culpa tuya."

"Querida, ya te acostumbraras a traicionar a la gente. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tu la que accedió a venir conmigo."

"Tú me obligaste" dije.

"Yo no te obligué" repuso. "Solo te di dos opciones y tu elegiste quedarte a mi lado. ¿O no te acuerdas?"

Aparté mi mirada de él y me mordí el labio de lo enfadada que estaba.

"Mañana, después del almuerzo, habrá las pruebas" comentó. "Es donde elijen si vale la pena que luches con nosotros o no. Si le gustas al jurado, te quedas. Y si no... bueno, ya lo verás. Confío en ti."

Salió de mi cuarto y me quedé sola. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y eché a llorar. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Traicioné a mis compañeros, abandoné a mi padre sin decirle nada, solo dejé una nota y en ella no dije mucho.  
>Esa noche me dormí entre lágrimas. Era la traidora de la que hablaba la profecía.<p>

La mañana siguiente me despertó el sonido de un gong. Del susto que me llevé me caí de la cama.

"¡Ay!, mi trasero" me quejé.

Miré el reloj y eran las doce del mediodía. ¿Cómo puedo dormir tanto? Eso no lo sé ni yo. Simplemente me gusta. Me di una ducha y me vestí, luego fui a por algo de comer. Tuve que sentarme sola al lado de la basura ya que no me gustaba estar muy cerca de los monstruos. Cuando el Minotauro- sí, el mismo de los mitos- pasó cerca de mí para tirar sus sobras en la basura el suelo tembló tanto que tuve que sostener el vaso para que no se derramase la Coca-Cola.  
>Después de comer estuve buscando a Alex. Pregunté a los dioses por él. Algunos me decían: "¿Quién es este?", otros me ignoraban. Supongo que no les importa lo más mínimo recordar los nombres de un ser vivo inferior a ellos. Los dioses eran muy egocéntricos y engreídos.<br>No lo encontré en ningún sitio y eso que recorrí todos los pasillos de arriba abajo. Decidí que era el momento de ir a las pruebas de las que Alex me habló. Cuando salí fuera del edificio había un montón de dioses y monstruos colocados a cada lado del camino formando un pasillo hacia el anfiteatro improvisado. Todos fijaron sus miradas en mí y sentí que tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Caminé en medio del pasillo, al lado de otros monstruos que tenían que pasar la prueba.

"No sabes dónde te metes, pequeña" me susurró un gigante lestrigón al oído. "Vas a morir quieras o no."

"Anda, qué simpático" murmuré.

"Yo solo te aviso."

"Y... ¿cómo funciona eso de las pruebas? ¿Quiero decir... quién elige y cómo lo hacen?"

"Depende" dije. "Desde que reformaron este edificio se han hecho muchas pruebas. De estos monstruos que están a cada lado del camino contemplándonos hay muchos que ya han pasado las pruebas y algunos que aún no las han hecho. Dan miedo, créeme. Deberás luchar contra un león y ellos decidirán si vales la pena o no. Si no les gustas, pero les caes bien, te dejarán seguir con vida o deberás luchar a vida o muerte con otro. Si no les gustas y te odian, pueden matarte o castigarte el resto de tus días. Luego, los que son seleccionados sufren una semana de novatadas. Si puedes sobrevivir a todo eso... bienvenida seas, mestiza."

"Me llamo Casey" dije intentando evitar aquel tema de conversación.

Sonrió sobradamente y me chocó la mano con la suya.

"Yo soy Lamos, me llamo como la ciudad de los lestrigones. Un pequeño honor a mi patria" dijo colocando su mano derecha en donde está su corazón.

¿Qué os puedo decir de los lestrigones? Pues si creíais que los ogros eran asquerosos, aún no habéis visto nunca a un gigante de estos. Sobrepasan los dos metros de alto y deben pesar una tonelada debido a su masa muscular y sus michelines. Sus dientes de caballo están sucios y mohosos. Creo que les compraré un cepillo de dientes a todos con tal de no volver a mirar directamente aquel montón de suciedad bucal. Su aliento apesta a atún y casi todos los que he visto llevan tatuajes en sus brazos fuertes y peludos.

Nos tuvieron encerrados en unas mazmorras subterráneas y encadenados a la pared. Ya habían salido muchos monstruos a demostrar lo que valían. Lamos fue el primero. Me preguntaba si aún seguiría con vida. Las tripas se me removían cada vez que oía gritos de dolor o rugidos de los leones. Tras largos y duros duelos la celda se vaciaba. No podía creerme lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. ¿Sería Alex, el chico del que siempre he estado enamorada, capaz de hacerme luchar a vida o muerte contra un león? Al parecer, sí. Llegó el momento de enseñarles a estos monstruos que por ser medio humana no soy un fraude. Dos guerreros-esqueleto me desencadenaron y me arrastraron hasta el centro de la arena.  
>El Sol ardía con fuerza y olía a perros muertos. Los espectadores vitoreaban mientras un par de telekhines recogían los cuerpos sin vida de algunos monstruos o de un par de leones. Antes que yo, unos quince monstruos-mucho más grandes y fuertes que yo- salieron a pelear, y si solo había dos leones muertos... las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran casi nulas.<br>El corazón me latía tan rápido que creía que se me saldría del pecho en algún momento u otro. Ya empecé a notar como algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi cuello. Me recogí el pelo en una cola de caballo y aún así tenía calor, así que decidí rasgarme un poco la camiseta y dejar que se me viera el obligo. Ahora me sentía un poco mejor; unos shorts, una camiseta de manga corta rasgada y sandalias estilo gladiador. No hay vestimenta mejor para una batalla como esa. Una corriente de aire caliente acarició mi piel. Esto iba a ser una larga pelea.  
>Los guardias que controlaban la jaula del león levantaron la vista hacia la tribuna donde había los tres jurados. Uno era enorme y tenía los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes de serpientes y mujeres hula. Estaba al cien por cien segura que era un gigante lestrigón, uno importante. Los otros dos eran dioses que reconocí a simple vista. Uno era Adonis, era igualito a la estatua que había en la entrada. Un Eros en forma de bebé volaba a su alrededor. El otro era Tánatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta. El año pasado me maldijo con la muerte más dolorosa de la historia después de haberlo atacado. Yo solo quería salvar la vida a mi amigo así que le metí un tajo por detrás y de la herida que dejé en su espalda salió Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses. Pero nunca me arrepentí de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Aún soñaba con aquello.<br>El jurado dio la orden de soltar al felino. Yo, instintivamente, llevé mi mano al collar-espada que me regaló Jake por mi aniversario. Él, Denisse, Mark y yo teníamos el mismo y los cuatro se transformaban en espadas en cuando separabas los imanes que unían el medallón a la cadena. Tenía la bandera de estadounidense hecha con el logo de M&M's por un lado y las iniciales _M-D-C-J_grabadas por el otro. Mi espada creció y su hoja destelló a la luz del Sol. Leí la inscripción que había en ella:_Cascadia_, así nombré a mi espada. Sería la protectora de la humanidad. Ésta podría ser la última vez que lucháramos juntas, así que le di un beso y respiré hondo preparándome para morir. _Cuando tu vida ya no sirva, te juro por el Río Estíge que serás la persona con la muerte más dolorosa de la historia._Las palabras de Tánatos resonaban en mi cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que éste sonreía perversamente. Sabía que lo que me esperaba.

El felino se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Su densa y dorada melena le daba una impresión más intimidante, no se parecía nada al de _El Rey León_de Disney, os lo aseguro. Me miraba con ojos asesinos y sedientos de sangre. Soltó un rugido descomunal y arañó el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras. Aferré mi espada con fuerza aunque no quería matarlo. Parecía que la luz del sol era más intensa a cada paso que daba el león. Las voces de los espectadores disminuyeron hasta morir en un vacío silencio; eso solo conseguía ponerme más nerviosa. El león arremetió contra mí violentamente. Di una voltereta hacia un lado para esquivar su mandíbula y le metí un tajo en el costado. Éste rugió de dolor y volvió a probar suerte. Desde dos metros dio un salto y se me lanzó encima. Vi como abría la boca para darme un gran mordisco y que los espectadores gritaban de emoción. No, yo no quería morir así. Busqué todas mis fuerzas en mí y justo antes de que me hincase el diente le di una patada en el estómago y lo lancé a tres metros. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza? Un león puede llegar a pesar 250 kg, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Me incorporé de nuevo y dejé que me embistiera esquivándolo justo en el último segundo. Hice lo mismo varias veces hasta que el león se cansó. Los dos quedamos cara a cara mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Las tripas parecían querer salir de mi interior y las piernas me temblaban. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía la cara y los brazos magullados. Noté como la sangre se me subía a la cara, seguro que debía estar roja. El león intentó de nuevo atacarme y saltó hacia mí. Levanté mi espada instintivamente y algo ocurrió; de ella salieron disparados distintos rayos de luz de los colores del arco iris que cegaron al león. Éste cayó al suelo desplumado y del golpe quedó inconsciente. La luz cedió y seguro que mi expresión era igual de sorprendida que la de los demás. Adonis y Tánatos me miraban expectantes. No sabía qué había hecho, pero al parecer, la diosa Iris me había ayudado.  
>Ella fue la que me regaló la espada, una igualita a la suya. Además de espada también podía convertirse en cuchillo, lanza o arco. ¿Mola, no?<p>

El león se sacudía intentando levantarse de nuevo y yo aproveché la ocasión para intentar inmovilizarlo. Me senté encima de su lomo y lo cogí por la melena apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas contra el suelo para que no me tumbara. Pero los espectadores hacían una única señal; un pulgar hacia abajo. Eso era un signo de muerte. Miré a los jueces y ellos hacían lo mismo. Pero yo no podía matar a un ser vivo. No es lo mismo que matar a un monstruo. Los monstruos reaparecen tiempo después de haberlos matado, un ser vivo no podía hacer eso. Me quité de encima del animal que estaba ya sin fuerzas y me volví cara a la tribuna. Miré al jurado y empecé a gritar para que se me oyera entre los gritos de la multitud:

"¡No pienso matarlo!"

"¿Cómo que no?" gritó Tánatos.

"Lo que has oído, ¿o a caso eres sordo?" dije en un tono impertinente.

"Niñata impu-" iba a insultarme, pero Adonis lo cortó en seco.

"¡Vamos a hacer las votaciones!"

El público golpeaba el suelo con los pies y gritaban diferentes opiniones: "¡matadla!" decía uno; "¡enviadla al Tártaro!" gritaba otro; "¡que viva!" aulló una voz conocida.

Era la de Lamos. Había salido a luchar antes que yo y no estaba al cien por cien segura de que estuviera vivo. Ahora sí lo estaba. Le sonreí agradecida. Creo que había hecho un amigo.

"¿A favor de su muerte?" preguntó Adonis.

Tántalo y algunos espectadores levantaron el brazo. Pero solo contaba la opinión de los jueces. Parecía que el gigante lestrigón dudaba en levantar la mano o no. Algunos monstruos lo incitaron a levantarla y Lamos y unos pocos le obligaron a no hacerlo.

"¿A favor de que viva?" preguntó el dios.

Éste levantó la mano y algunos monstruos del público también. Seguro que preferían matarme ellos con sus propias manos.

"Vamos, Antífates. La chica ha luchado bien" comentó Adonis. El dios empezaba a caerme mínimamente bien. Por ser de los malos, no era tan pérfido como parecía.

"Estoy dudando, Adonis. La chica ha luchado bien, sí, pero si no fuera por la ayuda de los dioses, no habría llegado muy lejos."

Me cachis. Se habían dado cuenta que Iris me ayudó. Ahora yo me preguntaba: ¿Por qué me ayudó? Yo les había traicionado y ella me ayudaba. No lo merecía.  
>Estaba nerviosa, la elección de Antífates sería la decisiva para escoger entre mi muerte o mi vida. Pero, ¿Qué elegiría?<p> 


	8. Los sentimientos de Jake

**Denisse POV**

Estaba preocupada, Casey se había unido al otro bando y el campamento romano debía haber llegado hace unas horas. Jake no nos dijo una palabra desde que ella se fue. Mark y yo intentamos hablar con él pero nos ignoraba. Yo siempre supe que a él le gustaba Casey, pero nunca me di cuenta de cuánto la quería.

"Vamos, Jake, no puedes estar así para toda la vida" dije sentándome sobre la hierba de la colina, junto al Árbol de Thalia. Jake solía sentarse allí desde que Casey se marchó. Supongo que intentaba recrear la escena pero sin que ella nos abandonara.

"¿Es que ahora no puedo sentarme?" espetó.

"Jake, tío. Denisse es tu mejor amiga y está intentando ayudarte. No la hables de ese modo" intervino Mark, que se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

"No te preocupes, Mark" dije. "Jake, se que será difícil superarlo, pero si no pones de tu parte, quedarás estancado en ese momento para siempre."

"¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia?" preguntó molesto. "Casey se ha ido y ya está. Fue su decisión."

"¿Y no es eso lo que te molesta?" preguntó Mark.

Negó con la cabeza.

"No del todo. Pero me pregunto qué haría Alex en el otro bando si es un simple humano."

"Jake, la gente es así de malvada" comentó Mark. "Los monstruos y dioses son capaces de utilizar a cualquiera por conseguir lo que quieren y tú lo sabes. Recuerda que hace unos años Cronos utilizó a Luke."

Nuestro amigo miró al horizonte pensativo. Estuvimos en silencio durante un minuto y luego Mark decidió que ya era hora de ir a entrenar. Jake y yo teníamos la tarde libre, pero Mark estaba en entrenamientos intensivos.  
>La intensidad del Sol disminuía a medida que su color se tornaba cada vez más rojizo y se escondía detrás el mar a nuestras espaldas. De pronto tuve una sensación que nunca antes sentí. Como si una de las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo estaba sufriendo dolores terribles. Miré a Jake y él parecía estar igual que yo. ¿Le habría pasado algo mal a Mark? No creo, porque lo vimos discutiendo con Clarisse enfrente de la casa grande.<br>Tenía la curiosidad de saber una cosa. Quería que él reconociera lo que era obvio para todo el mundo.

"Jake..." empecé suavemente.

"¿Hm?"

"Tú siempre has admirado a Casey, ¿verdad?"

Dobló las rodillas apoyando sus codos en ellas y sonrió.

"Es muy inteligente y lucha muy bien" confesó.

"No quiero decir de ese modo..."

Me miró curioso.

"¿A no?"

"Quiero decir cómo más que una amiga."

Fijé la mirada en su rostro. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión se neutralizó. No pude descifrar nada, excepto por sus ojos, que empezaban a brillar intensamente y a humedecerse. Él no quería admitirlo, pero eso me lo dejó claro. Reprimió las lágrimas para no parecer débil ante mí, aunque yo nunca creí en la teoría de que los hombres valientes no lloran. Solo creía en una teoría: si un hombre llora por ti, es que te quiere de verdad. _Casey..._ pensé, _¿Por qué nos has traicionado? ¿Por qué nos haces eso? ¿No ves que él está enamorado de ti? No puede ser que te guste otro, yo creía que Jake te gustaba... Alex no tiene nada en comparación a Jake..._  
>Una suave brisa revoloteó el pelo de mi amigo. Un pelo castaño oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con los ojos azul Caribe de mi amigo. Los ojos de Jake eran especiales; cuando hacía mal tiempo y la mar se enfadaba, sus ojos se tornaban azul marino, si el océano estaba calmado, eran de color turquesa. ¿Cómo podía Casey preferir a ése estúpido de Alex y no a Jake? Por favor, hasta yo creía que era guapísimo. Y no era la única. Al parecer tenía un gran club de pretendientes en el campamento. Y en el instituto... bueno, las chicas populares se decantaban más por Jake que por algún <em>quarterback<em>.

"Yo..." empezó a decir algo pero la voz se le quebró.

Lo abracé y le reconforté. Sabía que era duro para él que Casey se hubiera ido. También lo era para mí. Mi mejor amiga, confiaba más en ella que en mi misma, nos abandonó. Nos traicionó. Se largó sin dar razón alguna.  
>Jake me devolvió el abrazo y me besó en la mejilla.<p>

"La echo de menos" susurré a punto de llorar.

"Y yo..."

**Casey POV**

El corazón me latía tan rápido que parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Miré alrededor e intenté encontrar a Alex entre el público. Pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Eso era bastante extraño ya que él fue quien me acompañó hasta aquí.

"Yo..." Antífates empezó a hablar, "estoy a favor... de... que se mue- de que siga viva."

Su cambió de opinión me pilló desprevenida. Adonis, a su lado, le dio unos golpecitos de aprobación en el hombro y me guiñó el ojo. Los espectadores estallaron en lamentos y decepciones. Pude oír algunos vítores y silbidos entre ellos, pero la mayoría se habían decepcionado. Incluso creo que aplausos. Mi reacción fue bastante estúpida; grité de alegría y me puse a saltar y bailar como una loca con toda la poca energía que me quedaba.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Algunos monstruos habían preparado un banquete especial para los novatos. Algo me inquietaba, a partir de ahora empezaría la semana de novatadas.  
>Lamos se acercó a felicitarme junto a sus dos compañeros, lestirgones también, y le di un gran abrazo.<p>

"Estaba preocupada por ti" confesé histérica.

"¿Por mi? Pero si yo soy invencible" bromeó.

Comimos, cantamos y reímos sin parar. Al parecer, los lestrigones eran los únicos que me aceptaban en aquel lugar. Los demás monstruos y los dioses menores seguían mirándome de arriba abajo y mofándose con aire de superioridad. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo su opinión. Lo que me importaba es que había sobrevivido y mi plan aún seguía en pie.  
>El sol ya se ponía en el oeste. El cielo se veía de un rojizo precioso. El reflejo de su luz en mi pelo me recordó al pelirrojo de mi mejor amiga, Denisse. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? Seguro que se sentiría decepcionada y traicionada. Pero esperaba poder arreglarlo todo, esperaba que se solucionasen los problemas y que entendieran mis motivos. Por el este el cielo ya empezaba a lucir un poco violeta y se podían ver un poco las estrellas y la luna que parecía un grueso hilo plateado. Apolo y Artemisa. Éste se encargaba del Sol y ella de la Luna. Sustituían a Helios y Selene, los antiguos dioses.<br>Me encaminé hacia el lago. Aún me acordaba del camino. Cuando esto era un Internado y no la guarida de los malos, solía ir allí para pensar y calmarme. Y ahora tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Lo que había pasado el día anterior... simplemente me partía el corazón. Notaba un vacío dentro de mí y no era de hambre; ya intenté llenarlo de comida y no sirvió de nada. Solo llevaba fuera un día y ya echaba de menos el campamento. El entrenamiento, la comida, mi cama, mis compañeros y mis mejores amigos. Pero sobretodo lo echaba de menos a él. A Jake; mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos en el lago del Internado John Collins. Él me ayudó en momentos difíciles y siempre se preocupaba por mi estado de ánimo. Y ahora los estaba traicionando a todos. Pero no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Jake. Él era la razón de todo.  
>En la mitad del camino hacia 'El lago de las lamentaciones' me encontré con dos de los jueces. Adonis y Tánatos. Estaban discutiendo. Antífates no estaba allí porque prefería emborracharse de vino en el banquete. Dejaron de pelearse en cuanto me vieron.<p>

"¡Casey, qué alegría verte!" exclamó Adonis con emoción.

Me pareció un poco incómodo que me tratase como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

"Que suerte has tenido, niña" masculló Tánatos. "Me hubiera encantado ver como sufres más que ningún otro ser vivo en la tierra mientras mueres."

"Pues siento mucho aguarte la fiesta, pero aún estoy vivita y coleando."

Me dirigió una mirada fulminante y supe que ése era el momento de callarme. No debía meterme con un dios como él, otra vez. Ya estaba maldita, no quería estarlo dos veces.  
>Adonis me tomó la mano y me llevó lo bastante lejos para que Tánatos no nos pudiera oír. Tenía un tacto familiar y el contacto con la piel del dios me hizo estremecer. Puso un mechón de pelo que me caía por delante de la cara detrás de mi oreja y me acarició la mejilla. Di un paso atrás asustada. ¿Qué estaba intentando?<br>El dios me miró extrañado y sonrió.

"Me gusta que hayas elegido venir con nosotros y no quedarte con ese estúpido de Jake" susurró. "Ahora puedo garantizarte que tengo el collar bien escondido y no le va a pasar nada de malo."

Quedé de piedra. ¿Alex se lo había contado?

"¿Cómo sabes lo del collar?" pregunté suspicaz.

De repente se tensó y adquirió un parecido a las expresiones de Alex. Desde el punto de vista psicológico parecían hermanos.

"Eh... Alex me lo contó" contestó rápidamente.

No sabía si creer sus palabras o ignorarlas. Opté por la segunda. Nos despedimos y me fui al lago. Me senté en el muelle sintiéndome culpable y mala persona. Las palabras del dios llenaron mi cabeza: _Ahora puedo garantizarte que tengo el collar bien escondido y no le va a pasar nada de malo._

_FLASBACK_

_Nueva York fue toda una experiencia para mí. Pasé unas vacaciones geniales al lado de mis amigos en una ciudad inmensa. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto Jessica ya me estaba esperando._

_"Tu padre llegará tarde" dijo cuando me dejó delante de casa. "Me llevo a Amy y a Trey al supermercado. Esta noche habrá cena especial. TJ está en el cine. Al parecer se ha echado novia."_

_Arqueé las cejas y la miré incrédula. Ella sonrió y se puso a dar botes de alegría al asiento._

_"No me lo creo" dije._

_"Pues empieza a creerlo, esta noche viene a cenar."_

_Asentí contenta por mi hermano y entré en casa. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo. La luz entraba por las ventanas y daba un aire acogedor a la casa. Subí a mi cuarto para deshacer las maletas. Puse la ropa en el cubo de la ropa sucia y coloqué lo demás en su sitio.__  
><em>_¿Sabéis esa sensación que tienes cuando crees que alguien ha estado en tu cuarto y te falta algo muy importante? Pues es lo que sentía. Me puse en el centro de mi cuarto y di lentamente una vuelta de 360º sobre mí, revisando cada rincón de mi habitación. Algo faltaba. Primero pensé que mis hermanos habrían entrado allí para jugar y se habrían olvidado de devolver algo, pero luego reparé en lo que faltaba. Se me heló la sangre y el bello del antebrazo se me erizó. El corazón me palpitaba a cien por hora. Recordaba haber dejado el colgante de cristal con el alma de Jake en el tablón de mi escritorio colgado en una chincheta detrás de una foto de mi padre y yo en la playa cuando tenía tres años. Ya no estaba. Sabía perfectamente que lo había dejado allí. Antes de marcharme había dudado en traerlo pero lo dejé de nuevo en su sitio, y ahora no estaba. Aquel colgante era mucho más importante que mi vida. Era la vida de Jake. Era lo que lo mantenía entre la vida y la muerte. __  
><em>_El año pasado mi amigo, sin querer, cayó en la maldición del Fénix. Desde aquel día que guardo su alma dentro de un bote de cristal y colgado de un hilo. A veces lo llevaba alrededor de mi cuello junto a mi otro colgante-espada. Los dos me recordaban que tenía amigos que me querían y confiaban en mí. Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a Jake que había perdido su alma? ¿Qué en cualquier momento podría morir? ¿Cómo podía confiar en mi si le decía todo eso? __  
><em>_Busqué por todos los rincones de la casa y no lo encontré. Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y miré debajo la cama. Cuando me levanté vi la sobra de alguien proyectada en mi cama. Me giré bruscamente asustada y preparada para dar un puñetazo al que estaba detrás de mí. Cuando vi quien era me tranquilicé un poco._

_"¡Alex, me has asustado!" dije. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"_

_Reparé en que había entrado por la ventana._

_"Estaba por aquí y cuando oí que llegaba alguien me escondí en la terraza. Pero cómo eras tú he vuelto."_

_"¿C-Cómo has entrado? Ya sabes que no eres bien recibido aquí..."_

_"Ha sido fácil, preciosa. Tu casa debería ser más segura, no querréis que alguien entre y os robe algo tan importante como vuestra propia vida..." murmuró._

_Se me heló la sangre ante su respuesta. No podía creer lo que decía._

_"¡Tú!" lo acusé gruñendo y señalándole con el dedo índice. "¿Tú has robado el colgante?"_

_Sonrió perversamente y lo sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora. Hizo girar la cuerda alrededor de su dedo y tuve que apartarme para que no me sacara un ojo con la punta del bote de cristal. El alma de mi mejor amigo relucía dentro de ese bote y estaba en manos de un desgraciado._

_"Yo no llamaría robar, más bien diría... coger sin permiso" se burló._

_Me abalancé sobre él e intenté quitarle el collar, pero no pude._

_"Ah, no" me avisó. "Yo que tú no lo haría. Si quieres que la vida ése chico esté a salvo deberás darme algo a cambio."_

_Increíble. Me estaba chantajeando con la vida de Jake. ¿Qué me iba a pedir? ¿Qué me casara con él?_

_"¿Qué quieres?" gruñí._

_"A ti. Quiero que los abandones sin explicación alguna y que te unas a los dioses menores."_

_"¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Eres un humano."_

_"Digamos que tengo... contactos" susurró acariciándome la mejilla._

_"¡Suéltame!" espeté apartando su mano de un manotazo. "No puedo creerlo. Desde el principio sabías que era una semidiosa y me engañaste para que creyera que TJ te lo había contado. Pero no fue así. Y encima me llamaste impura."_

_"Vamos, princesa. ¿Aún estás resentida conmigo por insultarte?" preguntó acercándose un poco más._

_Di un paso atrás y caí en la cama. Él se acercó y me tumbó en ella, presionando con fuerza mis muñecas contra el colchón para que no pudiese hacerle daño. Se sentó encima de mis piernas así tampoco podría darle una patada._

_"¡Suéltame!" le ordené._

_"Primero júrame que cuando empiece el verano, hablarás con Quirón sobre tu repentino cambio de bando y que te unirás a nosotros. O la vida del chico peligra."_

_Apreté los dientes y los puños con fuerza. Ahora sabía quién iba a ser el traidor de la profecía: yo misma._

_"Te lo juro... por el Río Estíge" pronuncié el juramento sagrado de los dioses en un susurro cargado de odio y rabia hacia Alex. "Pero también quiero que tú me jures una cosa, Alex. Yo lucharé a vuestro lado si me juras y me garantizas que no le haréis nada a su vida."_

_Sonrió maléficamente y lo juró:_

_"Juro por el Río Estíge que los del bando de los dioses menores no mataremos a Jake."_

_Los truenos retumbaron ante nuestros juramentos. Ahora... ¿cómo les diría yo que lucharía contra ellos y no junto a ellos?_

•_FIN DEL FLASHBACK•_

Y ésta es la razón por la que abandoné Campamento Mestizo. Mi plan era robar el collar mientras los dos bandos luchaban y luego pelearía junto a mis amigos. Les contaría lo que pasó y les pediría perdón. Esperaba que lo comprendieran.  
>El Sol aún no se había puesto del todo y ahora el cielo había adquirido unas tonalidades anaranjadas, rosadas y violetas. Me quité las sandalias y me senté en el muelle del lago. Hundí mis pies en el agua e intenté calmarme un poco y aclararme las ideas. Comprender el por qué Alex me hacía eso. ¿Qué quería de mí?<p>

Cinco minutos después un grupo de diosecillos y monstruos se me acercaron por detrás y me arrastraron hacia las profundidades del bosque.


	9. Lágrimas

Casey POV

Desperté con las manos atadas alrededor del tronco de un roble y un grupo de guerreros-esqueleto y dioses mirándome fijamente.

"Ya era hora de que despertases" dijo un dios que me parecía familiar.

"¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" pregunté.

"Tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que resolver" contestó secamente colocando su dedo índice y su pulgar en un ángulo de noventa grados formando una pistola. Fingió dispararme y sopló su dedo para que el humo imaginario desapareciera. "Eso de las novatadas ya ha empezado. Te han hablado de ellas, ¿verdad?"

Entonces lo reconocí. Éste era el dios que me había apuntado con una pistola de verdad hace un año, cuando mis amigos y yo fuimos de misión para encontrar a la diosa Iris. La habían raptado porque ella es la diosa de los video-mensajes instantáneos y querían que no contactáramos con el Olimpo de ninguna posibilidad. Así que una vez la rescatamos, los MI (mensajes Iris) nos permitieron contactar con el Olimpo otra vez.

"Sé quién eres" le confirmé.

"Ah, ¿de verdad?" pude escuchar el tono de sarcasmo en su fría voz. "Creía que hoy en día solo reconocíais a los olímpicos. Pero dime, niña, ¿sabes cómo me llamo?"

Negué con la cabeza. El inmortal rió a carcajadas y luego me fulminó con la mirada.

"Soy Deimos, la personificación del terror. Y éstos son Fobos y Enios" dijo señalando a dos de sus compañeros. "Son-"

"Ya sé quiénes son" espeté.

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos y me hicieron una señal con la cabeza para que hablara.

"Fobos es la personificación del miedo y Enios es la diosa o personificación del horror."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" preguntó la diosa.

"Porque lo he estudiado. Nos lo han enseñado en clase millones de veces y en el campamento también. Pero habrá una guerra porque creéis que nadie os conoce o no sois tan importantes como los olímpicos y no es así. Sin vosotros no hubiera existido ni la mitad de los mitos que existen ahora. Sois tan importantes como los demás."

Enios parecía empezar a comprenderme pero Fobos la detuvo.

"No te lo creas, hermana. Está mintiendo. Quiere engañarte para que no luches."

No podía creerme lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Acababa de demostrarles que la gente sí los conoce. Sabía que los dioses podían llegar a ser bobos, pero a ese nivel era casi alcanzarlos. Incluso las moscas parecen más inteligentes a su lado.  
>La conversa terminó cuando llegó un cíclope sosteniendo una barra de metal con unos guantes protectores por un extremo. Al otro extremo de la barra había una inscripción ardiendo al rojo vivo; IMPURA. Noté como empezaba a sudar más de la cuenta y que el corazón me palpitaba frenéticamente. Iban a marcarme como al ganado de una granja.<br>Una multitud enorme de monstruos y dioses se acercaron para presenciar el acontecimiento. Busqué a Alex por todos lados. Aunque él no era bueno, tampoco permitiría que me hicieran eso. ¿Por qué no estaba en ningún lado? ¿Se puede saber qué hacía?

_**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO...**_

Jake POV

Los del campamento romano acababan de llegar y se instalaron en las cabañas; cada uno en la de su correspondiente progenitor griego. Poseidón-Neptuno, Afrodita-Venus, Ares-Marte...  
>Como no había camas de sobra en la mayoría de las cabañas tuvimos que ofrecerles sacos de dormir. En mi caso, no necesitamos ninguno porque es bastante raro que nazca un hijo de los tres grandes; Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Percy, Tyson y yo convivíamos juntos en la cabaña número tres del campamento y dentro había seis camas. Las cazadoras de Artemisa también se presentaron y se instalaron en la cabaña ocho, la de la diosa la cacería, la castidad y la luna, Artemisa.<br>En la cabaña 3 acogimos encantados a un hermanastro nuestro del lado romano de la familia. Se llamaba Andrew, tenía trece años y era bastante bajito. Intentamos no molestarle, pero parece que él no lo hizo con nosotros. Cinco minutos nada más haberse instalado en la cabaña, ya tenía su música rap puesta. No te diré que no me gusta, es solo que el volumen estaba a tope y yo intentaba terminar un trabajo que mi tutor me mandó hacer si quería aprobar el curso. Encima, Annabeth y Grover se estaban discutiendo con Percy por que se había olvidado de ir a dar la bienvenida a los romanos y Tyson intentaba seguir la letra de una de las canciones de Andrew. Entre la música y sus gritos, la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, y más vueltas.

"¡Podéis parar de una vez!" gruñí. Luego me di cuenta de mi reacción y me ruboricé. "Lo siento, no quería decirlo de ese modo."

Todos me miraban asustados excepto Annabeth, que comprendía lo que me pasaba. Ella es hija de Atenea, y todos los hijos de la diosa de la sabiduría necesitan concentrarse para estudiar o trabajar en nuevos proyectos. Casey era bastante parecida a Annabeth, solo que mi mejor amiga era más joven, alocada y bonita, desde mi punto de vista.

"Perdón" se disculpó la chica. "No teníamos la intención de molestarte."

"Qué mala leche, tío" murmuró Andrew, quién estaba jugando con su IPod.

"Si Percy no se hubiera olvidado, ahora no estaríamos discutiéndonos y podrías concentrarte..." intervino Grover.

"Vamos niño cabra, que seas un sátiro no quiere decir que nunca se te olvide nada" replicó mi hermanastro.

Los dos se pusieron a discutir y Tyson intentó calmarlos. Andrew estaba saltando en la cama de Percy y les animaba a que se pelearan a puñetazos. Romanos, solo quieren luchar. Pero Percy y Grover no llegarían nunca a los puños, ellos no eran así.  
>Y otra vez, el silencio se rompía.<p>

"¡Eh, chicos!" aulló Annabeth. "¡Mirad eso!"

Con su dedo índice señaló detrás de mí y todos nos dimos la vuelta para ver qué había. Una nube se estaba desvaneciendo y la imagen de un hombre ocupó su lugar. Nos acababan de enviar un MI.  
>Aquella mirada penetrante... me sonaba de algo. Me recordaba a alguien. Y por la sensación, era alguien por quien no sentía mucho aprecio. El hombre se encontraba en medio de un bosque y sonreía maliciosamente. Tenía un presentimiento de que esa persona no tenía una parte humana o monstruosa...<p>

"¡Jake Morrison!" exclamó. "Deseaba, por fin, poder hablar contigo."

"¿Cómo me conoces?"

"Soy Adonis, niño" fanfarroneó. "Los dioses lo sabemos _todo_."

"Espera, ¡tú eres el cabeza del otro bando!" lo acusé enfurecido. "¡Querías que me uniese a ti y ahora te has llevado a Casey y a Alex contigo!"

Rió en aires de superioridad y levantó un colgante con el dedo meñique. Aquel colgante...

"¿Te suena de algo?" preguntó.

Aquel colgante era mi alma. Era lo que me mantenía anclado en la vida y en la invencibilidad. Annabeth se me acercó y me miró buscando alguna explicación.

"Jake, ¿estás sometido a la Maldición del Fénix?"

"Eh... yo... no quería. Fue sin querer" balbuceé.

Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró. Luego a Percy y luego a mi otra vez. Sabía lo que pensaba, cómo Percy también era invencible- hace unos años se sometió a la Maldición de Aquiles - pensaba que yo creía que también podría serlo.

"Jake, esas maldiciones pueden hacerte invencible, pero te vuelven más vulnerables..." dijo intranquila.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" pregunté a Adonis ignorando a Annabeth.

"Tú querida amiga me lo dio. ¿A caso no es obvio? Primero te hace confiar en ella para que le des el colgante, luego te traiciona y me lo da a mí."

"Casey no es así, ella no sería capaz de hacer esto" repuso Tyson.

"¡Ha! Cíclope, Casey ha estado en nuestro bando desde mucho antes que os conociera a vosotros. Ha sido todo una farsa."

Negué varias veces con la cabeza. "No, no, no, ¡no! ¡Casey nunca haría algo así!"

"Ah, pequeño hombre. El amor te ha cegado. Casey solo quería que te enamorases de ella para ganar tu confianza. ¿Te acuerdas de sus palabras cuando te besó? Yo te las voy a rememorar: 'Sólo lo haré por nuestra amistad.'"

"Espera un momento. ¿Tú has besado a la piba de la que todo el mundo habla?" Andrew preguntó escéptico.

"¿Pero por qué quieres mi alma?" pregunté fingiendo que no había oído a Andrew.

"¡Porqué ella solo puede enamorarse de mí y no de ti! Y esa es la forma más fácil que tengo para deshacerme de un estúpido como tú."

"Eso no es verdad" contesté. "Ella está enamorada de Alex."

Pude oír un grito agonizante. Venía del MI de Adonis, que se giró preocupado hacia donde venía el sonido. Aquel grito me inquietó, me partió el corazón en dos.

"Debo irme, mestizo. Pero te juro que si intentas acercarte a Casey voy a destruirte." Vi como el dios desvanecía el mensaje con su mano y nos dejaba de pie sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Has besado a Casey?" preguntó Grover.

No iba a contestar a esa pregunta. No era de su incumbencia. Solo era un tema del que intentaba librarme, olvidarme y no pensar nunca más en ello. Fue un error creer que podría haber algo más. Pero aún así, sabía que Casey nunca me habría traicionado de ese modo.  
>Durante la cena contamos a Quirón lo sucedido. No podía creérselo. Pero yo no me encontraba bien. Aunque todo apuntaba a que Casey nos había traicionado, yo quería creer que no era así. Pero Adonis tenía mi alma en su poder y dijo que ella se lo dio.<p>

Al parecer Andrew contó a todo el mundo el tema del 'beso' con Casey, que en realidad solo fue la mitad que terminó por convertirse en uno entero. Los campistas me miraban compadeciéndome por lo ocurrido. Mark y Denisse estuvieron junto a mí todo el rato pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. Para mí ya estaba bien, no necesitaba dañarme aún más. Debía dejar que las heridas que había en mi sanasen para dejar lugar a unas nuevas.  
>Cuando todo el mundo estaba cantando, contando chistes o comiendo malvaviscos, aproveché para ir a dar un paseo en la playa a la luz de la luna.<br>Me senté en la arena y algunos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si Adonis rompiese el bote de cristal que contiene mi alma? ¿Casey permitiría que me matasen?  
>Alguien se sentó delante de mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Era Thalia, una de las cazadoras de Artemisa.<br>El árbol donde el dragón Peleo vigila las fronteras del campamento se llama el Pino de Thalia, que tiene el nombre en su honor. Años atrás, Thalia, hija del todopoderoso Zeus, sacrificó su vida para salvar las de Luke y Annabeth. Un tiempo después, Cronos tramó un plan para devolverle la vida. Una profecía hablaba que cuando un hijo de los tres grandes cumpliera dieciséis, se desencadenaría una temible guerra. Y así fue. Thalia decidió convertirse en cazadora de Artemisa y no cumplir nunca los dieciséis, así Percy tendría la oportunidad de ser el niño de la profecía.  
>La chica cruzó las piernas y me miró compasivamente con unos ojos pintados de negro oscuro que destacaban con el color de su iris azul eléctrico. Aún siendo una cazadora de Artemisa, mantiene los rasgos de su padre, el dios de los dioses y del cielo.<p>

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"Sí" mentí. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque Percy vivió una situación un poco parecida en el tema del amor y no se lo pasó nada bien."

"Pero Annabeth nunca lo traicionó" puntué.

"He dicho que era un poco parecida, merluzo."

"Ah, ya."

"No sufras. Debes superarlo y seguir adelante. Encontrarás a alguien adecuado para ti" intentó convencerme. "Alguien que no sería capaz de ofrecer tu alma a los malos."

"Yo... yo sigo sin estar seguro de que nos esté traicionando" susurré. "No puede hacerme esto, es mi mejor amiga."

Thalia me abrazó y pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla. Al principio no supe por qué, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba llorando delante de una chica. Eso iba a darme una mala imagen, pero ahora mismo no me importaba demasiado.

Casey POV

Alex no estaba entre la multitud. Un cíclope me levantó un poco la camiseta hasta dejarme la parte inferior de mi espalda desnuda. Vi como Lamos intentaba abrirse paso entre los monstruos para impedir que me tocasen, pero dos_telekhines_ enormes- demonios del mar, hijos de Talasa y Ponto, con cabeza de perro, cuerpo de león marino y manos y pies palmípedos con una pequeña cola de pez- y le apuntaron al cuello con sus lanzas.

"¡No!" gritó para impedir que me sellaran.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía el metal ardiente a unos seis centímetros de mi espalda y ya pude notar el dolor. Los que presenciaban el momento gritaban eufóricos y coceaban el suelo emocionados por qué me marcaran. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me aferré al tronco del árbol. Aquello iba a doler, pero tendría que pasar por ello si quería salvar a Jake.  
>Dolor, angustia, son lo que mejor describen el efecto que sentí al entrar en contacto con el metal al rojo vivo. La espalda me quemaba y creía que el marcador sería capaz de atravesar mi piel, incluso los huesos, de tan caliente que estaba. Prefería morir envenenada a sentir aquel dolor, pero tenía que aguantarme. Solté un grito aterrador. Grité con todas mis fuerzas para no desmayarme del dolor que sentía. Noté como la sangre me hervía en las venas y cómo se derramaba por mi espalda marcada.<br>De repente, todo el mundo desapareció en cinco segundos. El marcador, aún caliente, cayó al suelo del bosque. No sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero estaba agradecida de que hubiera terminado. Caí al suelo de rodillas y me abracé con fuerza al roble al que me encontraba atada con grilletes. La camiseta cayó por mi espalda ocultando la terrible señal que acababan de ofrecerme. Noté que tenía el pecho húmedo de las lágrimas que derramé. No podía respirar. No podía gritar. No podía sentir. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar desconsoladamente. _Jake, perdóname..._pensé.

"¡Casey!" gritó Adonis arrodillándose a mi lado. Ahora lo entendí, él era la razón por la que me dejaron en paz. "¡¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Respóndeme!"

"Yo... yo..." no podía hablar; el cuello me dolía del grito que di segundos atrás.

"Sagrado Olimpo" murmuró mirando por debajo de mi top. "Estás sangrando y..."

La voz se le entrecortó y no pudo terminar la frase. Chasqueó los dedos y los grilletes que me mantenían inmóvil alrededor del tronco desaparecieron. Caí al suelo sin fuerza alguna y el dios me tomó en brazos. Murmuró algo que no pude entender y me llevó a mi habitación. Cuando por fin estuve tumbada en la cama, perdí el conocimiento.


	10. Una charla con Mark

Casey POV

Desperté a causa de los gritos que oí y de una sensación de presión en la cintura. Cuando me incorporé en la cama estaba en mi cuarto. Recordaba haber llegado allí en brazos de Alex.  
>Lamos me pasaba un trapo húmedo en la frente y me daba un poco de néctar en una copa de bronce celestial.<p>

"¿Cuánto tiempo..." balbuceé frotándome las piernas y acariciando la venda que había a mi alrededor para que no se me infectase la herida que me dejaron cuando me marcaron.

"Teniendo en cuenta que es el veinticinco de Junio..." puso su cara de concentración y empezó a hacer cálculos invisibles en el aire. "Seis días. Casi una semana, bella durmiente."

"¡¿Qué?" aullé. _El cumpleaños de Jake fue hace tres días y me lo perdí..._

"Sí, es mucho tiempo, pero al menos estás bien."

No dije nada. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que volví a oír los gritos que venían del pasillo. Escuché detrás la puerta de mi cuarto para entender la discusión.

"_¡Me da igual que fuera una novatada! Os dije que no le hicierais daño ¡y la habéis marcado!"_Adonis me estaba defendiendo, les estaba regañando. ¿Por qué era tan bueno conmigo?

"Oye, Lamos. ¿Sabes si Alex ha venido a visitarme estos días?" pregunté.

Intentó disimularlo, pero vi una mirada nerviosa antes de que girase la cara para mirar a través de la ventana y encontrarse con la luz del sol de mediodía.

"¿Me estás escondiendo algo?" pregunté recelosa.

Retorció el trapo húmedo que antes me había pasado por la frente e hizo círculos en el suelo con la punta de los pies. Me miró inocentemente a los ojos.

"Verás, Casey... Hay algo que no sabes..."

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Alex?" estaba empezando a preocuparme por él.

"Bueno, Alex no es realmente quien dice ser" dijo de un tirón. Casi no pude entenderlo._Casi_.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando analizar lo que dijo. ¿Que no es quién dice ser? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Le envié una mirada para que continuase con la explicación.

"Alex es en realidad... bueno, él es Adonis transformado."

Sentí como si se me hubiera parado el corazón. Un recuerdo me vino en mente; cuando Alex obligó a TJ a decir que él le había contado quién era yo en realidad, y TJ de repente dejó de negarlo y dijo que era verdad. Me dio una sensación extraña, como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo... Ahora lo comprendía todo. Alex, o más bien dicho, Adonis, manipuló a TJ para hacerme creer que él se había ido de la lengua. Yo creí que Alex era humano y más tarde, cuando me robó el colgante, me hizo creer que él se había unido al bando de los malos y me había robado el collar para que me fuera con ellos. Durante todo este tiempo Alex era una mutación de Adonis. Pero la pregunta que me hacía era: ¿El Alex del que me enamoré es el mismo que me ha traicionado? No estaba segura de eso.  
>Quería salir para hablar con Adonis y pedirle una explicación por el engaño. Antes de salir me di cuenta de que las voces ya no se oían y que había pasado seis días inconsciente y sin ducharme ni lavarme los dientes. Dije a Lamos que nos veríamos después de comer y fui a ducharme. Antes de dejar que el agua corriese y se calentase me miré detenidamente en el espejo. Tenía la cara sudada y había algunas cicatrices en el lado de mi mandíbula de la pelea contra el león. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. Siempre fui rubia y desde hace ya cuatro años llevaba extensiones de colores en un pelo al estilo emo. No es que sea emo, solo es que me gustan ese tipo de peinados. Decidí que era hora de hacer un cambio, uno grande. Me arranqué las extensiones del pelo y las guardé en mi maletín. No llevaba las extensiones para que el pelo pareciera más largo, solo me las puse para dar un poco de color y estilo propio a mi peinado.<br>Bajé en un momento a la tienda que había en la planta principal y compré tinte color negro azabache de la marca _Arco Iris_. Ese iba a ser un cambio extremadamente duro, pero lo superaría.  
>Subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me metí en el baño. Pringué mi pelo con aquel componente espeso y esperé media hora- tal y como estaba escrito en las instrucciones de la caja del tinte -. Durante la espera aproveché para cepillarme los dientes. Los sentía tan sucios que estuvo diez minutos cepillándolos. Era excesivo pero necesario. Los treinta minutos pasaron lentamente. Dejé la venda encima de la tapa del váter y me metí en la ducha. Dejé que el agua se llevase los restos de tinte que quedaron en mi pelo y luego lo lavé enérgicamente dos veces. Me puse mascarilla protectora y me enjaboné el cuerpo. Me aclaré y salí de la ducha. Sequé un poco el pelo con la toalla y me vestí. Luego me coloqué delante del espejo con los ojos cerrados para no verme reflejada en él. Contuve el aire y conté hasta tres. Al mismo tiempo que solté un gran suspiro abrí los ojos. Me quedé sin respiración. No parecía... yo. Me quedaba bien pero me veía muy diferente. Tenía un aspecto más agresivo y maduro que antes. Aproveché la ocasión para cortarme las puntas y dar un poco de forma al peinado y luego lo sequé y planché.<br>¿Qué diría Denisse si me estuviera viendo? ¿Y Jake? Mark seguro que se reiría de mi para molestarme y luego diría algo para hacerme sentir bien. Nunca me han importado demasiado las opiniones de los demás, pero esta vez quería parecer más madura, más... mayor. Incluso tenía un aspecto más intelectual que antes y me agradaba.

Busqué a Adonis por todos lados hasta que lo encontré almorzando y viendo la televisión en su despacho.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y di unos toquecitos en ella para llamar su atención.

"Adelante" dijo con la boca llena de espaguetis.

Entré desafiante y apoyé mis dos manos en su mesa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los cuales me contemplaron atónitos. Su boca se abrió de golpe y le colgaron algunos fideos de ella. Con una mano se la cerré de golpe y se tragó la comida. Dio un trago de vino tinto de su copa, apagó el televisor y se giró hacia mi estupefacto.

"¿C-Casey?" tartamudeó.

"La misma" dije satisfecha por su reacción.

"¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?" preguntó. "Quiero decir... ¿por qué te lo has hecho? Pareces mucho más mayor y madura. Estás... hermosa."

"No es eso de lo que he venido a hablar."

Arqueó las cejas y me miró perplejo. "¿De qué has venido a hablar?"

"De Alex. Quiero que me lo cuentes _todo._"

Se puso nervioso por un instante y cambió a una expresión más segura de sí misma.

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Se ha ido una temporada con su madre en Indianápolis. ¿Te acuerdas de la conductora del automóvil que nos trajo aquí? Ésa es su madre. Se ofreció a ayudarnos con el transporte" mintió. Seguía hincando el diente a sus espaguetis.

Le tomé el plato y lo aparté de él. Me miró desconcertado.

"Quiero la verdad, Alex" lo acusé.

Soltó el tenedor de golpe y se limpió con un trapo los restos de tomate de su cara.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó.

"Digamos que tengo... contactos" pronuncié las palabras exactas que él dijo hace tiempo.

Me contempló con frialdad y suspiró vencido por mi mirada insistente.

"Quiero que sepas que el Alex de verdad sí existe" comentó en voz alta dando la vuelta a su mesa.

"¡Eso no me importa, ahora!" le espeté. "¡Quiero saber el por qué te transformaste en él!"

"¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti y tu lo estabas de Alex!"

Quedé petrificada. ¿Yo le gustaba a alguien? No podía ser. Y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera el mismísimo dios Adonis. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que confesó puso una mano detrás de su cabeza e intentó calmar las cosas.

"Yo creía que nunca te fijarías en mi, así que cuando descubrí que estabas enamorada de ése chico... decidí transformarme en una copia exacta de él."

Por un lado me sentía alagada y estuve a punto de ruborizarme. Por el otro, me había mentido demasiadas veces.

"¿Y así es como quieres conquistar el corazón de una chica?" pregunté. "¿Robando el alma de su mejor amigo y obligándola a venir contigo?"

"Al principio no quise que fuera así..." confesó. "Solo quería alejarte de Jake. Le ofrecimos un lugar aquí, con nosotros, pero él no lo aceptó. Así que la única forma de mantenerte alejada de él era obligándote a que vinieras con nosotros."

"¿Y por qué querías alejarme de Jake?" dije enfadada. "¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo. No quiero nada más de ti. Me voy."

Di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Tenía la intención de ir a la habitación de Alex para registrarla y encontrar el collar, pero me cogió del brazo antes de cruzar la puerta. Di media vuelta y vi que se sacaba algo del bolsillo. Era el collar que andaba buscando todo este tiempo.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte, mocosa" dijo en un tono enfadado. "¿O quieres que tu amigo muera? Al fin y al cabo, soy yo el que controla su vida o su muerte."

"¿Eres lerdo o qué? Juraste por el Río Estíge que no lo mataríais" le recordé.

"Dije que nosotros no lo mataríamos. Nunca dije que cualquier otra persona pudiera hacerlo..." me amenazó.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón. ¿Cómo pude ser tan boba como para no ver eso? Estaba frustrada. Sacudí su mano para quitármela de encima y me fui furiosa a la cafetería.  
>Lamos y los demás lestrigones me habían guardado un sitio. Lo más extraño es que los demás monstruos y dioses no me miraron mal. ¿Tan distinta estaba? Pues al parecer sí, ni mi amigo Lamos me reconoció. Gracias a los dioses, dijo que me quedaba bien. Empezaba a gustarme ese color.<p>

Jake POV

Dormía plácidamente en mi cama hasta que un estrépito me despertó de golpe y casi caigo de la cama.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?" dije.

Andrew, que al igual que yo aún estaba en su cama, gruñó y abrió los ojos molesto porque le había despertado.

"No sé..." se dio la vuelta hacia mirando hacia el lado contrario a mi e intentó volver a dormirse.

Me duché, me lavé los dientes y cogí mi camiseta de Campamento Mestizo y mis bermudas. Le quité la manta a Andrew para que se despertara. Era la una del mediodía; otra vez nos habíamos perdido el desayuno. Estos últimos días íbamos a dormir muy tarde. Por mi cumpleaños mis amigos me prepararon una fiesta, y el resto de días me acostaba a las doce porque estaba perfeccionando al máximo el trabajo para aprobar el curso. Desde mi punto de vista, perfeccionar era buscar algo en el_Wikipedia_ y hacer 'copiar' y 'pegar'. Durante el curso, Casey me dijo que no era muy fiable porque cualquiera podía editar la información, pero nunca le hice caso en ese tema.  
>Salí de mi cabaña para ver qué fue lo que me había despertado de mis dulces sueños; los romanos estaban cargando armas y municiones a una furgoneta. Jasón estaba a lo lejos hablando con Annabeth.<p>

"¿Qué rayos ocurre?" les pregunté.

"Los del Campamento SPQR han descubierto dónde se entrenan los dioses menores y los monstruos... En el Internado John Collins" me informó Annabeth. "Quieren guerra."

"¿Y por qué no los detenéis?" pregunté. "Creía que antes de pelear necesitaríamos un plan o intentaríamos solucionarlo con palabras."

"¿Con palabras?" dijo Annabeth. "Jake, la profecía dice que dos campamentos permanecerán unidos y puede que ganen o pierdan. Eso solo puede significar que hay una guerra asegurada. No creo que la profecía se refiera al ajedrez."

Asentí pesadamente. No podía creerme que habría una guerra de verdad y que Casey lucharía contra nosotros. Ella era la traidora.

"Piensas en ella, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jason.

Lo miré perplejo y rogué para que no se me hubieran subido los colores a las mejillas. Annabeth sonrió y Jason me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

"Te preocupas demasiado, Jake" suspiró Annabeth. "Puede que Casey sea la traidora, pero si te acuerdas de la profecía, ella está destinada a ayudarnos al final."

"¡Es verdad!" exclamé aliviado. "¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?"

"Porque aunque no eres un pez físicamente, tienes una memoria muy parecida" dijo como si fuera obvio.

"¡Eh, más respeto!" me quejé.

"No seas bobo, os viene de familia. A Percy suele pasarle lo mismo..."

Los tres nos pusimos a reír, pero paramos en seco cuando vimos a una familia pasearse por el campamento. Una familia humana. Para ser más exactos: la de Casey.

"¡Me da igual lo que me diga, Quirón! El Señor D me ha dejado entrar y voy a buscar a mi hija. Sé que está por aquí" gruñía su padre.

Su mujer, Jessica, y sus tres hijos, TJ, Trey y Amy, lo seguían a toda prisa. Mark y Denisse intentaban calmar a Henry, su padre. TJ y su padre intentaban mantenerse lejos del centauro. Ellos lo podían ver, tenían una vista... especial. Jessica y los pequeños no tenían esa habilidad. Cuando el padre me vio desvió su trayectoria abandonando a Quirón y a mis amigos por el camino y se me acercó preocupado. Nunca lo había visto en carne y huesos. Solo nos veíamos algunas veces cuando Casey estaba en el salón hablando conmigo en su portátil por el video chat de _Skype_.

"Nosotros mejor nos vamos" dijeron Annabeth y Jason. "Suerte."

"¡Hola, señor!" exclamé intentando disimular. "¿Qué le trae por aquí?"

"Mi hija" dijo entristecido. "Se fue sin decir nada y solo dejó una nota."

Me dio un trozo de papel color naranja en el que Casey había escrito.

_Papá, siento mucho irme sin decir nada, pero tengo que prepararme para la guerra. No puedo contarte mucho, solo que estaré perfectamente bien. Espero que lo entiendas._

_PD; No intentes encontrarme ni contactar conmigo. Tampoco intentes descubrir dónde estoy y por qué; sé que te defraudaría. Os quiero mucho a todos._

_Casey._

"Tú eres el chico del que tanto habla Casey, ¿verdad?" preguntó la hermana pequeña de mi amiga cuando terminé de leer la nota. Procuré no ruborizarme pero creo que no funcionó.

"Y tú debes de ser Amy, ¿no? Casey me dijo que eras muy bonita, pero nunca pensé que lo serías tanto" reconocí.

Sonrió felizmente y me dio un abrazo. La cogí en brazos y le acaricié el pelo. Me recordaba a mi hermana pequeña cuando tenía su edad. Solo que yo y Nichole solíamos pelearnos bastante y Casey mantenía una relación muy buena con su familia. Ella estuvo muchos años sin ver a su padre así que decidió hacer todo lo posible por seguir manteniendo esa fuerte relación entre su familia. No quería discutir, siempre evitaba todo tipo de discusiones Solo quería sentir que estaba protegida por ellos. Quería sentirse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"¿Puedes llevarme con ella? Sé que el único sitio al que iría para prepararse para la guerra es aquí" dijo suspirando.

Miré a Quirón y a mis amigos y llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso. Debía contarle lo ocurrido. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Señor, creo que tenemos que hablar en privado" comenté.

Dejé a Amy en brazos de su madre y acompañé a su padre en la Casa Grande. En ese momento no había nadie allí dentro. Quirón ayudaba a los romanos a colocar las armas en la furgoneta y podía ver al Señor D desde la ventana recogiendo fresas de los campos.  
>Hice un gesto para que el padre de Casey se acomodase en el sofá y yo me senté en la mesita de café, justo delante de él.<p>

"Verá, señor..."

"Llámame Henry" me cortó. "Sé que intentas ser educado conmigo, pero estamos en familia."

Asentí y continué. "Verás, Henry..."

Empecé a contarle todo desde el principio; desde que Casey y yo tuvimos un pequeño imprevisto con la Maldición del Fénix hasta lo último que supe de ella. Tuve que dejar algunas escenitas a parte o me estrangularía allí mismo. A medida que hablaba sus ojos se abrían como platos y se humedecían. Reaccionó justo como yo lo hice al enterarme. Ninguno de los dos éramos capaces de creer que todo aquello estaba pasando, pero era la cruda realidad. Intentaba suavizar las cosas un poco pero parecía empeorarlo aún más. Las expresiones del padre de Casey pasaron de preocupado a triste y a decepcionado. Tenía la cara roja y apretaba los dientes para no romper a llorar.

"N-No puede ser" murmuraba una y otra vez negando con la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, créame."

"¿Y si no está en el campamento... dónde está?" preguntó.

"Sólo sabemos dónde se entrenan y se preparan. No estoy seguro de si ella está allí. Cuando la vi por última vez se fue con Alex."

Se levantó firme y me miró convencido.

"Voy a buscarla. Tiene que estar allí, y cuando vuelva a casa va a estar castigada durante un mes sin Internet ni televisión."

"No puedes ir a buscarla, es demasiado peligroso" dijo el Señor D entrando por la puerta. Llevaba unos tejanos sucios y una camisa abierta por el pecho que le apretaba la barriga. "Si quiere, no tiene que castigarla usted. Yo estaría encantado de tomar ese papel..."

"¿Demasiado peligroso?" preguntó ignorando la oferta del dios. Supongo que Casey ya le había contado quién era el Señor D y que sus castigos eran muy duros.

"Vamos, Henry" dijo amistosamente poniendo el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "aquel lugar está repleto de monstruos y dioses. Te matarían en un segundo."

"Me da igual" replicó éste. "Solo quiero ver a mi hija."

"Señ... Henry" me corregí. "Tenemos un plan. Usted manténgase al margen, sólo la distraería."

Dudó por un segundo y terminó por asentir.

"Solo prométeme que cuidarás de mi hija" suplicó entristecido. "Te la dejo en tus manos. Sé que a ella le importas mucho."

"Al fin y al cabo soy su mejor amigo, ¿no?"

"Tú y tu familia podéis alojaros en la Casa Grande por un tiempo si se siente más tranquilo" ofreció el Señor D.

Sí, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando: ¿Dioniso está siendo generoso? Qué raro. Pero él ya perdió a su hijo, Castor, cuando luchaban por salvar el Olimpo de la destrucción y estoy seguro de que sentía compasión por Henry.

Durante la cena me quedé sentado en mi mesa del comedor. Veréis, en el campamento, el comedor no tiene paredes ni techo y está rodeado por columnas. Hay una mesa o dos para cada dios. Sus hijos deben sentarse en la mesa en honor suyo. La noticia de lo que pasó entre yo y Casey se difundió y los de la mesa de Ares me enviaban besitos en el aire. Mark los hacía parar, pero eran muchos contra uno. Los de Afrodita me sonreían, algunas me guiñaban el ojo y otras me levantaban el pulgar. En resumen, el beso que tenía que ser secreto ahora había salido a la luz.  
>No paré de oír gritos de emoción por la próxima guerra que se avecinaba, los romanos cantaban y bailaban de felicidad mientras los griegos se limitaban a hablar entusiasmados y a entrenar sin parar. Yo también debería estar haciendo lo mismo, Mark y Denisse estaban enfadados porque me salté bastantes entrenamientos, pero, desde que pasó lo que pasó, no tenía muchas ganas de entrenar.<p>

Fui a dar un paseo en el bosque y mi mejor amigo me siguió. Estuvo detrás de mí todo el rato intentando no hacer ruido para que no supiera que estaba detrás de mí. No le funcionó.

"¿Qué quieres Mark?" pregunté.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?" se quejó. "Bueno, da igual. He venido para hablar."

Lo miré desconcertado. "¿Hablar de qué?"

"De lo que todo el mundo habla. Tío, ¡eres una celebridad, no dejan de hablar de ti!" exclamó entusiasmado.

"¿Qué he hecho?" pregunté aún más desconcertado.

Me miró incrédulo. Sus ojos me decían que yo ya conocía la respuesta, y era verdad, sabía de qué quería hablar. ¿Por qué no dejaban ese tema de una vez? ¿No veían que solo conseguían entristecerme aún más?

"Mira Mark, lo que pasó fue un error y ya está. No volverá a repetirse nunca, y ahora está muy claro."

"Pero a ti te gustaba, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me gusta Casey? Pregunté molesto.

Se removió incómodo y habló.

"Jake, desde que la conociste no has parado de mirarla como si fuera tu pertenencia más apreciada..."

"No es mía. ¡Y no me gusta!" contesté irritado. "¿Te importaría dejar el tema?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué la besaste?" espetó enfadado por mis respuestas.

"¡No lo sé, Mark! ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea!" dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Lo único que sé es que nos ha traicionado y que me siento fatal, tío. La echo de menos..."

De repente, Mark hizo un gesto que nunca antes me había mostrado. Me abrazó, intentaba hacerme sentir mejor. Y lo consiguió. Saber que tenía a mi mejor amigo a mi lado en cualquier situación me reconfortaba. Pero poco a poco el abrazo se hizo más incómodo.

"Eh, colega, gracias por todo" dije dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. "Pero ya puedes soltarme..."

Deshicimos el abrazo y me dio una colleja.


	11. Confianza, ¿se habrá perdido?

Casey POV

Llegó Julio y no paré de entrenar; tiro con arco, espada, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... Estaba agotada. Aunque tenía bien claro que no iba a luchar contra mis compañeros tenía que entrenarme. Adonis tenía que creer que estaba a su disposición, que todo iría tal y como lo había planeado. Me perdía algunas comidas solo para entrenar o planear cómo robarle el collar al dios, pero aún así aguantaba fácilmente. Incluso perdí peso. Ahora pesaba cincuenta kilos. Tenía que engordar un poco.  
>Dentro de un día sería mi cumpleaños; cuatro de Julio. Nací el mismo día en que se celebra la declaración de independencia en Estados Unidos. Ese día no iba a ser lo mismo sin mis amigos a mi lado, apoyándome y riéndose conmigo.<p>

Después de una larga mañana entrenando sin descansar ni un minuto, estaba más sudada que el calcetín de un jugador de fútbol. Decidí que sería hora de darme un baño y quedé con Lamos, Arsen y Hallie en el lago para refrescarnos un poco. Arsen es un lestrigón y el mejor amigo de Lamos. Según ellos, llevan juntos desde los tres años. Hallie es una diosa adolescente. Su tatarabuela es la hija de un descendiente de Poseidón. Se podría decir que están emparentados. Es guapísima; cumplió los quince hace dos meses. Está practicando hechizos de transformación pero a veces cuando intenta aparentar una mujer de veintiséis años se transforma en una abuela de setenta. O la magia no es lo suyo, o aún tiene que practicar más. Ella también está molesta por lo de esta guerra. Dice que es un disparate, que a ella no le importa si la gente la conoce o no, que solo quiere vivir la vida al máximo. Pero la suya es eterna, tiene muchos días para irse de fiesta.

"¿Por qué luchar? ¿Por qué no difundir la paz y el amor?" dijo mientras flotaba en la superficie del agua.

"Las personas son muy ambiciosas. Quieren poder. Ése es su único objetivo" comenté.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. "Pero tú no buscas eso, ¿verdad? Tu solo quieres que te perdonen y que Jake vuelva a confiar en ti."

Eso me entristeció un poco. ¿Y si no lo consigo? Perdería a mis mejores amigos para siempre. ¿Y mi familia? Me importan demasiado como para alejarme de ellos. Mi padre... debía estar decepcionado. Estuvo buscándome por todos los internados hasta que me encontró. Nunca se rindió, y yo ahora le daba razones para pensar que debería haberlo hecho.  
>Lamos se acercó y me salpicó.<p>

"Deja de pensar en eso y sonríe un poco."

Un estruendo enorme retumbó al otro lado del bosque. El agua del lago tembló y creó pequeñas olas.

"Estarán comprobando que las bombas de fuego griego funcionen correctamente" comentó Lamos.

Arsen dejó de tomar el sol y miró a su alrededor receloso. Algo ocurría. Se levantó de golpe y nos miró con seriedad.

"Salid del agua y vestíos. ¡Rápido!"

Los tres salimos disparados, nos secamos y nos pusimos nuestra ropa. No tuve tiempo de volver a vendarme la herida de la marca que tenía en la espalda. Un bañador de mi hermanastro y mi jersey de Campamento Mestizo. Cuando lo llevaba puesto me sentía como si estuviera allí otra vez.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Hallie.

"Eso no ha sido una de nuestras bombas. Nos están atacando" gruñó Arsen. "Nuestras bombas son más potentes."

Los tres quedamos patidifusos al oír sus palabras. ¿Que nos están atacando? ¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano? Todo el mundo creía que ocurriría a finales de Julio. Estábamos equivocados.

"A las once de la mañana, cuando estaba entrenando, vi al grupo de seguridad vigilando la zona norte del bosque. Si cada tres horas se mueven en dirección a las agujas del reloj, ahora deben estar en el área afectada. La zona este" deduje.

Un conjunto de monstruos y dioses pasaron por el lado del lago a toda prisa, armados y protegidos con sus cascos, y corrieron en la dirección donde habían lanzado el fuego griego. Otro grupo se quedó allí y montaron un toldo. Adonis estaba debajo de él con un mapa encima de una mesa de esas que se despliegan.

"Lamos, Arsen" los llamó, "ayudad a traer camillas y botiquines por si hay algún herido."

Los dos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

"Y no os olvidéis de traer ambrosía y néctar. Serán útiles para que se recuperen rápidamente" añadió.

Las piernas me temblaban. La guerra había empezado. Eso significaba que mis amigos y los demás campistas, sátiros y ninfas estaban al otro lado del bosque, preparados para luchar aunque supusiera perder la vida en ello. Comencé a respirar pesadamente y a fijarme en lo que los demás hacían. No sabía si debía quedarme sin hacer nada o poner mi plan en marcha, que era muy sencillo: cuando Adonis estuviese cruzando el bosque para luchar lo seguiría y lo sorprendería por detrás. Con un golpe de la empuñadura de _Cascadia_ en su cabeza caería inconsciente al suelo y le quitaría el collar. Pero podría ser que estuviese escoltado por monstruos. En ese caso tenía un plan B: pediría ayuda a Hallie. Ya habíamos hablado de eso y me dijo que estaría encantada de ayudar a reconciliarme con Jake.

"Hallie, Casey" nos reclamó.

Las dos nos acercamos a la mesa y lo miramos fijamente, esperando a que diera órdenes.

"Necesito que me traigas tres armaduras" le dijo a Hallie.

Ésta asintió y fue a buscarlas. El dios me miró receloso y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a mí.

"¿Estás preparada para luchar contra esa panda de críos?" preguntó riéndose.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

"No pienso luchar" contesté secamente. "Si quieres me quedo aquí y ayudo en la enfermería, pero no voy a hacer daño a ninguno de ellos."

Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y me acercó el rostro al suyo por la barbilla. Intenté remover su mano pero me apretó con más fuerza.

"No quieres que le haga daño, ¿verdad? Pues vas a luchar quieras o no" me amenazó.

"Eres repugnante" murmuré entre dientes lo suficientemente alto para que me pudiera oír.

Quitó la mano de mi mandíbula y señaló el mapa. Hallie acababa de llegar y prestamos atención a la explicación detallada de Adonis. Los dioses menores se dividirían en tres grupos. Unos irían con los lestrigones, la medusa y las demás gorgonas, otros con los _telekhines_y los guerreros-esqueleto y el tercer grupo con los demás monstruos, por ejemplo, el Minotauro, la hidra, Equidna y Quimera, mujeres-dragón... Cada grupo se dividiría en dos. La primera división atacaría primero (que ya se habían puesto en marcha) y más tarde saldría la segunda a ayudarles. Adonis creía que eso sorprendería a los semidioses.  
>Hallie iría en el primer grupo, con los lestrigones y Tánatos y, atacarían por el lado izquierdo. Adonis y yo en el tercero, con el Minotauro y los demás y atacaríamos por la derecha. El segundo grupo los sorprenderían por delante. Debíamos evitar que llegasen al Internado, que se encontraba en la zona oeste del bosque y que estaba vigilada por una esfinge.<br>Odiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero el plan estaba bastante bien ideado. Miré a Hallie por el rabillo del ojo y mantuvimos una conversación silenciosa. Ella asintió sutilmente sin que Adonis se diese cuenta. Eso significaba que pondríamos en marcha nuestro plan B. Con mi mano aferré con fuerza los dos collares que llevaba; mi espada, y un hilo de cuero marrón que contaba con una cuenta de colores que nos dieron el año pasado cuando terminó el verano. Recé a los dioses para que el bando de Adonis no ganara esta batalla.

"Pongámonos las armaduras" propuso Hallie.

Hallie chasqueó los dedos y ya la tenía puesta. Ella lo tenía fácil. Me dirigí lentamente a coger una armadura de las que Hallie había traído. Vi que Adonis había preferido ponérsela del modo tradicional. Tuvo problemas con la pieza que protegía el tronco de su cuerpo. Quería atar las correas, pero si lo hacía con fuerza rompería el collar con el alma de Jake. Como juró por el Río Estíge que no matarían a Jake. No podía permitirse aplastar el frasco o Zeus lo castigaría, así que se lo quitó y lo dejó encima de la mesa durante un instante.

"¡Ya están todos luchando, señor!" avisó un _telekhine_ que salía del bosque. "Pero... tenemos un problema."

Adonis se acercó a él para conocer la situación. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie más que a dos diosecillos descendientes de Asclepio, el dios de la medicina, esperando a que hubiera algún herido grave y curarle. Lo más fácil sería continuar luchando aún estando herido, pero Adonis no podía permitirse el lujo de perder fuerzas por culpa de algunos cortes profundos. Me acerqué lentamente a la mesa y fingí estar mirando el mapa. Me aseguré de que los dos dioses no me vieran y me metí el collar en el bolsillo. Una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Quería saltar de la alegría y llorar por haberlo logrado. Pero no podía ser tan fácil. Esa sensación se desvaneció en cuando alguien me cogió las manos y me las puso en la espalda, dándome media vuelta. ¿Cómo pudo Adonis haberme visto? Supongo que me vio justo cuando terminó de hablar con el _telekhine._

"¿Así que querías traicionar a tu propio bando?" preguntó oprimiéndome en la mesa con fuerza.

Deslizó una mano por mi abdomen hasta llegar al bolsillo donde tenía guardada el alma de mi mejor amigo. Sacó el collar y volvió a colgárselo. Esta vez, encima de su armadura.  
>Pude oír gritos de guerra y gruñidos a lo lejos. Las espadas chocar unas con las otras. Bombas de fuego griego. Incluso si prestabas mucha atención podías oír el sonido de las flechas atravesando el aire. El cielo empezó a nublarse y retumbaron los truenos.<p>

"Este no es mi bando" confesé.

"Así que este era tu plan desde el principio, ¿eh? Muy astuta, pero te ha salido el tiro por la culata" bramó. "Si no quieres luchar con nosotros, tampoco voy a dejar que luches contra nosotros."

Hizo aparecer unas manillas encima de la mesa y me las apretó alrededor de las muñecas hasta dejarme tal marca que salió sangre. Hice una mueca de dolor y saqué todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones para intentar reprimir el dolor. Para mí el dolor es psicológico, así que me obligué a no pensar en ello y me centré en la próxima jugada del dios. Si no me dejaba luchar, ¿qué haría conmigo?  
>Me arrastró por la fuerza dentro del bosque y me empujó contra un árbol. Pronunció un conjuro en griego antiguo y unas cadenas aparecieron y me ataron en el árbol. Solo había dos zonas visibles de mi cuerpo: mi cabeza y mis piernas. Las otras partes quedaron escondidas tras esas negras cadenas de acero templado y bronce celestial. Forcejeé para librarme de ellas pero no sirvió de nada.<p>

"Te quedarás aquí hasta que hayamos eliminado a todos y cada uno de tus compañeros del campamento" gruñó.

"Eso si ellos no acaban con vosotros antes" dije esperanzada.

Apretó los dientes y se fue corriendo hacia donde la batalla seguía en pie. Yo seguí forcejeando las cadenas. Intenté sacar el medallón de mi colgante y transformar a_Cascadia_pero el collar quedó hundido bajo las cadenas al igual que mis brazos. Parecía un burrito recién enrollado. Más tarde me di cuenta dónde estaba. Ése era el mismo árbol al que me ataron cuando me marcaron.  
>Durante un minuto estuve pensando en lo sucedido desde que me fui de Campamento Mestizo. Yo solo quería recuperar el colgante de Jake y devolvérselo y fracasé en mi misión. Nadie más, aparte de Lamos, Hallie y Arsen, conocía mis razones por estar en el bando de los dioses menores. Poco a poco fui perdiendo la esperanza de recuperar el collar. Me deprimí más cuando pensé en que Jake debía odiarme, que mis amigos no me hablarían y que mi familia desconfiaría de mi. Vaya suerte la mía. Yo solo quería ayudar. Me di cuenta de que allí, encadenada en un árbol, era inútil. Inservible. Un héroe nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie, pero yo estaba sola en aquel bosque y no tenía nada de héroe. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas sin piedad. Los ojos se me tornaron rojos al igual que mis mejillas y fui perdiendo la fe en mi misma.<p>

Justo cuando estaba en el peor estado de mi vida, alguien tuvo que presenciarlo.  
>Por encima de mis sollozos oí a alguien correr y hablar cerca de donde me encontraba. No era una única voz. Unos matojos que había enfrente de mi comenzaron a temblar y entre ellos apareció quien más necesitaba. Pero no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos. Durante el último año había madurado mucho y estaba más guapo. '<em>Jake...'<em> pensé. Pero él parecía ignorar el hecho de que le traicioné. Cuando me vio allí se acercó corriendo y sacó su espada. Mark y Denisse aparecieron de entre los arbustos y se acercaron. Los chicos intentaron cortar las cadenas pero fue imposible.

"Parad. No podréis, es acero templado y bronce celestial" detectó Denisse. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella es que es muy inteligente y se fija mucho en los detalles. "Creo que me acuerdo de algún hechizo que leí en un libro de la biblioteca de la Casa Grande el año pasado..."

Sostuvo las manos al aire con las palmas hacia arriba y murmuró algo ininteligible en griego antiguo. Las cadenas se rompieron y dispersaron por el suelo a trozos.  
>Intenté disculparme, pero al abrir la boca la voz no me obedecía y se quedaba dormida. Aún estaba llorando inintencionadamente. Cuando Jake vio las lágrimas en mis ojos se arrodilló junto a mí.<p>

"Eh, no te preocupes" murmuró. "Vamos, yo te ayudo."

Con su mano cogió la mía y puso la otra en mi espalda ayudándome a incorporar. Cuando estuve de pie me soltó y apreté los puños esperando a que me regañasen, a que me insultasen, a que me abandonasen... Pero no fue así.

"¿Cómo te llam-" Mark empezó a preguntar, pero Denisse se adelantó a él.

"¡Casey!" exclamó.

Los tres quedaron petrificados. Yo estaba sorprendida. ¿No me habían reconocido? Luego lo entendí. Ya no tenía el mismo color de pelo.

"¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?" preguntó ella. Mark la miró mal y se corrigió. "Quiero decir... ¿Por qué nos has hecho eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos sufrido? Y Jake... ¿No pensaste en él ni un momento?"

Notaba como la tensión flotaba en el aire. Jake fue el único que seguía en estado de shock. Di un paso hacia él pero cuando se dio cuenta se alejó en seguida mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir ante su rechazo.

"Casey, yo no quiero creer que nos hayas hecho eso" susurró Denisse, "pero... nos has hecho mucho daño."

"Yo... chicos..." conseguí balbucear.

"Confiábamos en ti, Casey" dijo Mark sacudiendo su cabeza decepcionado.

El corazón me latía rápidamente y sentía cómo la sangre recorría mis venas y subía a mi cabeza. Probablemente ahora debía estar roja como un tomate. No de vergüenza, sino de arrepentimiento y rabia hacia Adonis y esa maldita Maldición del Fénix.

"¿Dónde está el collar?" Jake preguntó secamente. "Devuélvemelo."

"¿C-Cual? ¿La espada o tu...?" pregunté.

"Mi alma" contestó tajante. "Lo otro fue un regalo."

Pestañeé temblorosa y miré a los tres. Jake, Mark y Denisse. Denisse, Mark y Jake. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso a mí? Yo solo quería recuperar a mis amigos. Tenía que contarle a Jake la verdad.

"No lo tengo" reconocí.

"N-No te creo" murmuró abatido.

Sentí como si alguien me cortase el corazón en dos y luego se lo diera de comer a una manada de pumas hambrientos. Sabía que habría perdido la confianza en mí, pero nunca asumí que sería tan duro oír esas palabras.  
>Denisse y Mark me miraban tristes. Ninguno de ellos quería creerse lo ocurrido.<br>¿Conseguiría que volvieran a confiar en mí?


	12. Dos campamentos se unen para luchar

Jake POV

Los dos campamentos ya estábamos preparados para el ataque. Necesitamos ocho furgonetas y siete autobuses para transportar a todos los campistas, los romanos y los griegos. Era bastante extraño que los dos campamentos de verano para semidioses se unieran para luchar juntos, pero era necesario. Esta no sería nada fácil, habría bastantes bajas de los campistas. Por suerte, Hades decidió echarnos una mano y sus Furias estaban de nuestra parte. Casey me contó que se llamaban Tisifone, Alecto y Megera. Y si su nombre ya os pone la piel de gallina, sus rostros os darán un ataque al corazón. Son viejas y de piel oscura. Su pelo está hecho de serpientes y tienen alas gigantes como las de un murciélago. Sus ojos amarillos brillan con ira y tienen garras y colmillos afilados como la hoja de mi espada, cosa que no es nada bueno. Ni los de Ares se atrevieron a acercarse a ellas más de unos metros. Solo Nico di Angelo se atrevía a darles órdenes, aunque sin pasarse de la raya o si no le harían añicos.

Una furgoneta llena de campistas romanos, y algunos griegos, se adelantaron para lanzar su primer ataque. Así lo hacen los romanos: a lo grande. Decidieron probar un nuevo experimento que los hijos de Minerva- la diosa romana de la sabiduría, alias Atenea- fabricaron; _la mega bomba_. Una bomba súper potente hecha a partir de la unión de tres bombas de fuego griego que los de Atenea les prestaron. Si Casey hubiera estado allí... seguro que le habría encantado formar parte en el proyecto. Habría dicho algo como: _"Tenemos un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de que la bomba funcione. Sabemos que es muy potente, pero no hasta qué punto. Podría ser peligroso, pero vamos a tener que arriesgarnos."_La echaba de menos, pero estaba bastante furioso con ella. Lo que Adonis dijo...: "_Casey solo quería que te enamorases de ella para ganar tu confianza."_Yo confiaba en Casey, tal y como el dios dijo, pero no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacerme esto... Ella no era así. ¿Y si Adonis la tenía bajo un hechizo? Los dioses pueden hacer lo que sea para conseguir su propósito. Imposible, estoy seguro de que todos aquellos momentos... que nuestra amistad no era fingida. O al menos, eso es lo que quería creer.

"Cálmate" dijo Mark al ver que Denisse estaba temblando de los nervios. "No te va a pasar nada, no tengas miedo."

"¡Si yo no tengo miedo!" replicó ésta. "¡Solo quiero ir a cargarme algunos monstruos ya!"

Me reí y miré a través de la ventana del autobús. Por la zona donde nos movíamos el sol daba de pleno, pero no muy lejos se divisaban nubes de tormenta. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que Zeus, el rey de los cielos, estaba de muy mal humor.  
><em>¡Boom!<em> Un estallido ensordecedor hizo temblar la carretera y los automóviles que circulaban en ella. El autobús en el que nos encontrábamos se agitó lo bastante como para que algunos campistas, que se encontraban en el asiento más cercano al pasillo, cayeran al suelo. Yo me aferré al asiento delantero para mantenerme en el lugar y Denisse, que estaba a punto de caerse, fue sujetada por Mark.

"¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" aulló Denisse.

Miré a mi amiga que estaba blanca como la nieve del susto que se llevó. Mark dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ha sido _la mega bomba_" afirmó Mark.

"¡¿Pero qué dices, chiflado?" dijo una hija de Baco, el correspondiente romano a Dioniso. "Van a lanzar la bomba un quilómetro de nosotros, es imposible que sus oscilaciones nos alcancen desde aquí."

Miré extrañado a mi amigo. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que era la bomba?

"Mark está en lo cierto" comentó Annabeth a la vez que se levantaba para mirarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros. "Sabíamos que la bomba es muy potente, pero no hasta qué punto. Acaban de mandarme un mensaje de que ya la han detonado. Al parecer no ha dañado mucho, lo suficiente para cargarse a la patrulla de vigilancia y dejar una perforación de un metro de profundidad y seiscientos de diámetro. Las vibraciones que hemos notado han sido a causa del ruido y hemos desertizado un pequeño porcentaje de bosque y uno mucho mayor de campos de cereales."

En todo el autobús había tres campistas de Deméter y cuatro de Ceres- que es Deméter en su forma de diosa romana-. Todos se quejaron y pusieron muecas de tristeza. Su madre era la diosa de la tierra y la fertilidad, aquello era una grave noticia para ellos y, a la vez, un alivio al saber que no habría monstruos y diosecillos patrullando por ahí.

Nico di Angelo se levantó de su sitio y nos miró muy detenidamente.

"Percy y los demás ya están hablando con los demás campistas de los otros transportes. Ya casi hemos llegado y tenemos que estar preparados para enfrentarnos a cualquier peligro" su voz sonaba grave y tranquila, como si no temiese a la muerte. En realidad no la temía. Su padre es el dios del inframundo, Hades, y por eso no temía a las tres furias. "Muchos no saldremos con vida, seguro que todos sufriremos heridas horrorosas, pero no debemos permitir que los dioses menores se salgan con la suya. El poder es una arma peligrosa. Si a los olímpicos ya les cuesta controlarlo, imaginaos el caos que sería si el poder absoluto estuviese en manos de los menores. Quieren dominar y ser reconocidos por los demás. Quieren algo de lo que ya constan pero no se dan cuenta que lo tienen."

A medida que sus palabras fluían por el aire, todos nos preparábamos mentalmente para salir allí y luchar. No dejaríamos que el temor al dolor o a la muerte nos invadiera. Los héroes no se determinan por su egoísmo. Un buen héroe daría su vida por salvar aquel que corre peligro.  
>De pronto nos detuvimos al lado de los demás transportes, tras los escombros de un muro que mis amigos y reconocíamos. Parecía imposible aquella zona podía haberse recuperado después de la explosión que Casey y yo provocamos sin querer el año pasado. Se podía ver una gran extensión de campos de trigo que habían sido substituidos por un gran agujero al lado de un bosque muy extenso. El edificio que fue en su momento el Internado John Collins, ahora se veía tras el bosque, a lo lejos, y reconstruido.<p>

Los hijos de Hefesto y Vulcano se dieron prisa a montar diferentes tiendas y colocar camillas y botiquines bajo ellas. Quirón bajó en su forma de centauro de una furgoneta y sacudió su torso.

"Qué viaje tan movidito" gimoteó. Dio una palmada y se colocó bajo una de las tiendas e intentó llamar la atención de casi un millar de adolescentes nerviosos y alterados por la presencia de una guerra no muy lejana. "Vamos, chicos. ¡Prestad todos atención que no hay mucho tiempo para hablar! El enemigo está en camino."

El cielo ya estaba totalmente nublado y gris. A lo lejos se podían oír truenos y ver algún relámpago.  
>Un campista romano, hijo de Minerva, se puso de pie encima de una camilla y carraspeó para que todo el mundo se fijase en él. Se llamaba Valerio y aparentaba los dieciséis. Nos contó en un momento el plan que, los hijos romanos y griegos de la diosa de la sabiduría, habían ideado: nos colocaríamos en posición de falange e iríamos armados con lanzas y espadas, y protegidos por un gran yelmo, placas de bronce celestial que cubren la tibia y la rodilla y, enormes escudos rectangulares que casi pesaban más que yo. Tras nosotros estarían los centauros, sátiros y ninfas del bosque y, detrás de ellos los arqueros y otros campistas cargados con bombas de fuego griego. Cinco campistas se quedarían en las tiendas para atender lo más rápido posible a los heridos.<p>

"¡¿Os ha quedado claro?" vociferó Valerio.

Todos levantamos nuestras armas y dimos un grito de guerra que hubiera aterrorizado a cualquiera.

"¡A formar!" gritaron Percy y Jason, el hijo de Júpiter.

Todos nos fuimos colocando en nuestras correspondientes posiciones. Mark y yo estaríamos a primera línea ya que lucharíamos con espada y lanza. Denisse también traía su collar-espada, pero sus hermanastros le pidieron ayuda con los arcos.

"Mark, Denisse, Jake" nos llamó Annabeth. "Venid conmigo, tengo un trabajito diferente para vosotros."

Los tres la seguimos desconcertados sin entender qué quería decir con un 'trabajito diferente'.

"¿N-No vamos a luchar?" preguntó Denisse.

"No por el momento" confirmó ella.

"¿Por qué?" se quejó Mark.

Lo último que faltaba es que no dejasen que un hijo de Ares luchase en la batalla del año.

"Dices que Adonis tiene tu collar, ¿no, Jake?" preguntó Annabeth.

Asentí lentamente. "Sí, ¿por?"

"Conociendo su forma de ser, será el último de entrar en la zona de batalla y se aprovechará de que habrá menos trabajo" comentó.

"Y con eso quieres decir que..." murmuró Denisse haciendo gestos con las manos para que continuase.

"Con eso quiere decir que los tres vais a buscar a Adonis antes de que entre en el área de combate y os enfrentaréis a él para conseguir arrebatarle el collar de Jake" intervino Percy abrazándose a Annabeth.

Ella asintió seriamente y los dos nos miraron cautelosos.

"Tenéis ventaja, ya que Jake, ahora mismo, es invencible" comentó Annabeth. "Vigilad con lo que Adonis hace, es capaz de dejar escapar el alma de Jake para matarlo y quitárselo del camino."

Asentimos con seriedad y salimos corriendo hacia el bosque. El corazón me latía frenéticamente. Pensar que aquel podría ser el lecho de mi muerte me ponía los pelos de punta. Nos dimos prisa para no toparnos con ninguna tropa antes de entrar en las espesuras del bosque, y así fue. Cinco minutos después de haber entrado en el bosque ya oímos los primeros gritos de guerra. El ruido de las armas al chocar con los escudos. No quería imaginarme qué estaría pasando. Todo iba bien hasta que encontramos a una diosa de nuestra edad, de pelo rubio-rojizo, tenía algunas pecas y unos ojos verde azulados penetrantes. Si no fuera porque iba armada nunca dirías que esa chica sabía luchar.  
>Al parecer, Mark estaba furioso al no poder asistir en la batalla principal y fue el primero en atacar. La chica era más rápida que él y esquivó su ataque. Le dio un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada en el hombro y dejó que cayera al suelo. Denisse embistió fríamente a la chica. Nunca creí que diría eso, pero mi amiga daba el mismo miedo que Casey cuando se enfadaba. Una mirada asesina y unos dientes perfectamente blancos y afilados adornaban su pequeño rostro. Parecía un gremlin o algo mucho peor. Gruñó con furia y se abalanzó sobre la diosa transformando al mismo tiempo su collar en espada. Ésta le paró el golpe con la suya. Un ruido seco y metálico acompañó el momento. Mi amigo aún estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Le había dislocado el hombro del brazo con el que luchaba. Se incorporó de nuevo e intentó atacar a la chica con su brazo bueno. Ésta soltó un grito y mis dos amigos salieron por los aires y se golpearon contra el tronco de un árbol.<br>Ahora que la batalla estaba igualada, era mi turno de atacar. No iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya. Saqué mi espada y di una estocada. Ella me la paró al instante. Era rápida. Empujé mi espada con fuerza contra la suya y me acerqué lentamente a su rostro.

"No pienso dejar que os salgáis con la vuestra..." murmuré.

La chica pareció dudar un instante y dando un giro de treinta grados sobre mí, le di un golpe a su empuñadura y mandé su espada a siete metros. Me miró sorprendida y se quedo allí quieta. No hizo nada aunque yo estuviera apuntando a su cuello con mi espada. La miré receloso.

"¿No vas a rendirte?" pregunte.

"No" contestó secamente. "Yo nunca quise ésta guerra. Ni si quiera estoy participando en ella."

"¿Qué?" dije sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

"¿Y por qué nos has atacado?" dijo Mark.

"Has sido tú el primero en atacar, ¿no lo recuerdas?" comentó la diosa.

Denisse se acercó cautelosamente a nosotros y la miró desconfiada. "¿No quieres esta guerra?"

Negó firmemente con la cabeza.

"Vamos Jake, dale su merecido. Solo lo dice para que no le hagas daño" gritó Mark.

Yo no sabía qué hacer: escuchar a mi mejor amigo o prestar atención a la diosa. Una chica que después de habernos peleado nos estaba sonriendo felizmente.

"Me llamo Hallie" se presentó. "Vosotros debéis de ser Jake, Denisse y Mark."

"¿Cómo nos conoces, eh?" demandó Mark.

"Siempre habla de vosotros" comentó.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Denisse.

"¿Cómo que quién? Vuestra amig-" no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Alguien gritó detrás de nosotros.

"¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué haces hablando con el enemigo?" Era otro dios. Éste ya era un adulto. Lo recordaba del verano pasado. Tánatos. Maldijo a Casey con sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"¡Corred, marchaos!" susurró Hallie. "Yo lo entretendré."

"Pero..."

"¡Nada de peros, hacedme caso, por favor!"

Me miró suplicante a los ojos y supe que quería ayudarnos de verdad. Que su intención era buena.

"Vámonos" les dije a mis amigos, que me miraron desconcertados.

Salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos de allí. Se lo agradecería toda mi vida, lo juro. Corrimos durante un buen rato hasta que ya no pudimos más. Aquel bosque era enorme, no encontrábamos el camino y con el pequeño encuentro con Hallie habíamos perdido bastante tiempo. Puede que Adonis ya estuviera luchando o puede que aún no. Pero no perdería las esperanzas. Conseguiría arrebatarle mi collar.

"¿Se puede saber por qué le has hecho caso?" preguntó Mark molesto.

"Solo estaba intentando ayudarnos" comenté. "Está luchando contra Tánatos por ayudarnos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ya, pero... ¿Y si era una trampa?" preguntó Denisse.

"N-no... no he pensado en eso. Estoy seguro que es verdad. Sus ojos parecían sinceros" les conté mientras atravesaba un arbusto. "Además, parecía ser una buena..."

Cuando me encontré al otro lado del arbusto vi a una chica encadenada a un árbol. Tenía pecas y su pelo era negro azabache. Sus ojos grises y entristecidos no se atrevían a mirar a los míos. ¿Le daba miedo? Imposible, seguro que era una diosa menor que había hecho enfadar a Adonis y la había castigado allí. Pero esa diosa parecía mucho más que una diosa. ¿Afrodita? Imposible. La he visto con mis propios ojos y no tiene nada comparado con aquella chica. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de llorar y parecía que las cadenas la estrechaban mucho contra el árbol. Fui corriendo hacia ella y saqué mi espada. Cuando Mark y Denisse vieron lo que pasaba se acercaron. Mark me ayudo a intentar romper las cadenas con nuestras espadas pero era muy difícil.

"Parad. No podréis, es acero templado y bronce celestial" nos avisó Denisse. "Creo que me acuerdo de algún hechizo que leí en un libro de la biblioteca de la Casa Grande el año pasado..."

Puso las palmas de sus manos mirando hacia el cielo y pronunció algún hechizo en griego antiguo que no entendería ni en un millón de años. Entonces funcionó. Las cadenas se rompieron y cayeron al suelo liberando a la diosa.  
>La chica intentaba hablar pero no podía y rompía a llorar. Me arrodillé junto a ella para calmarla:<p>

"Eh, no te preocupes" susurré. "Vamos, yo te ayudo."

Cogí su mano y puse la otra en su espalda ayudándola a levantarse. La pobre estaba temblando. ¿Qué debería haberle hecho Adonis?

"¿Cómo te llam-" empezó a preguntar mi mejor amigo, pero Denisse lo cortó.

"¡Casey!" exclamó sorprendida.

¿Cómo? ¿Casey? Era imposible, ella era rubia y no morena. No... no podía ser. Si fuera Casey tendría mi collar... ¡Sagrado Olimpo, era Casey! Tenía el collar-espada que le regalé colgado alrededor del cuello y llevaba puesta una camiseta naranja de Campamento Mestizo. Era imposible, estaba más... cambiada. Aquel estilo le quedaba muy, pero que muy bien. Era amenazador y atractivo a la vez.

"¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?" preguntó Denisse. Mi amigo le dirigió una miradita de las suyas y nuestra amiga se autocorrigió. "Quiero decir... ¿Por qué nos has hecho eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos sufrido? Y Jake... ¿No pensaste en él ni un momento?"

Tenía razón. ¿Por qué nos había hecho esto? Seguía sin poder pensar de alguna razón que la hubiera llevado a abandonarnos y unirse a ellos. Adonis nos dio una, pero no me parecía lo bastante buena para una hija de Atenea. Ella... no era así. ¿Le habíamos hecho algo malo?  
>Dio un paso hacia mí y me aparté instintivamente. Ya me había infligido bastante dolor, mi corazón ya no podía soportar más y tuvo que alejarse de ella. No podía estar cerca de ella y pensar que... bueno en lo que nos hizo y lo que me importaba.<p>

"Casey, yo no quiero creer que nos hayas hecho eso" intervino Denisse para detener aquel momento tan intensamente incómodo, "pero... nos has hecho mucho daño."

"Yo... chicos..." balbuceó Casey.

No podía creerlo. Encima de que nos traicionaba no tenía las agallas de contarnos el por qué lo hizo. ¿Se estaba haciendo la víctima o algo?

"Confiábamos en ti, Casey" dijo Mark sacudiendo su cabeza decepcionado.

Quedó en silencio durante un momento y vi que no diría nada más. Era realmente extraño que un descendiente de la diosa de la sabiduría se quedase sin nada que decir.

"¿Dónde está el collar?" demandé. "Devuélvemelo."

"¿C-Cual? ¿La espada o tu...?" preguntó entrecortándose con sus sollozos.

"Mi alma" dije. "Lo otro fue un regalo."

No le iba a quitar el collar que le pertenecía. Aquel era un simple regalo de amistad. No le iría mal guardárselo y pensar en lo que nos hizo de vez en cuando. Recordar que nosotros la apoyábamos y la queríamos y que ella nos abandonó... Puede que esa fuera la única manera para que reaccionara.

"No lo tengo" contestó.

"N-No te creo" intenté pronunciar las palabras. Pero ya sonaban bastante crueles cuando lo pensaba. Decirlas en voz alta me partía el alma.

Sí, sabía que ella no lo tenía. Solo quería que me dijese la verdad, que se lo dio a Adonis. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Aunque estuviera enfadada conmigo no debería haberles hecho aquello a Mark y Denisse. No se lo merecían. Ellos nunca le hicieron nada de malo. Si la culpa tenía que ser de alguien, era mía. Pero no permitiría que les hiciera aquello a mis mejores amigos.


	13. Lucha a muerte entre dos mejores amigos

Casey POV

Jake dijo que no me creía. Seré tonta, ¿cómo podía esperar a que me perdonara después de todo? Pero aún no estaba todo perdido, aún podía intentarlo.

"Lo tiene Adonis colgado en el cuello" comenté con un hilo de voz y casi rompiendo a llorar.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Mark secamente.

"Luchando. Vino, me encadenó a éste árbol, y se fue" confirmé.

Mark y Jake se miraron mutuamente y asintieron. Los dos empezaron a caminar dirección al campo de batalla pero Denisse los detuvo.

"Un momento chicos" dijo y se giró hacia mí. "¿Cómo sabemos si nos estás mintiendo o no?"

No supe qué responder. Ya los había traicionado una vez y tenía que contarles todo lo que pasó. La razón por la cual les abandoné para unirme a éste bando de necios. ¿Me creerían si les contaba la verdad? Y empecé a dejar que las palabras salieran de mi boca:

"Veréis, chicos... Cuando regresé de Nueva York encontré a-"

"¡Aquí estáis!" gruñó una voz grave justo detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Tánatos apuntándonos con una lanza envuelta de una capa fina de niebla oscura. Los ojos me escocían y se me humedecían. Era veneno. Ese humo era venenoso. "¡No escaparéis igual que tampoco lo ha hecho ésa estúpida mocosa!"

"¡¿Qué dices?" pregunté.

Denisse me agarró el brazo y me apartó de aquel dios tan escalofriante y susurró unas palabras al oído de Jake que pude oír a la perfección:

"Llévate a Casey de aquí y oblígala a que te devuelva el alma. Mark y yo nos enfrentaremos contra éste viejo gruñón."

"¡Os va a matar!" protestó en voz baja. "Si aquella chica no ha salido bien parada, vosotros tampoco podréis."

"¡Es igual! Solo vete, por favor" lo miró con ojos suplicantes y éste asintió penosamente.

Jake me cogió del brazo y salimos de allí corriendo mientras Mark y Denisse se encargaban de entretener al dios, furioso por dejarnos escapar.  
>Nos desplazamos por el bosque a toda velocidad orientándonos por el estruendo de las bombas, los gritos agonizantes y el sonido que hacían las espadas al chocar contra otras o contra los escudos. Antes de contarle a Jake la verdad, quería saber una cosa. Me detuve y formulé una pregunta:<p>

"¿Quién es la estúpida mocosa que no ha conseguido escapar de Tánatos?" pregunté.

Jake se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños. "¿Por qué debería contártelo?"

"Porque te he preguntado."

"Es una diosa de nuestra edad, más o menos. Nos la encontramos en medio del bosque cuando íbamos a por Adonis y ella se ofreció a luchar contra Tánatos para que pudiésemos continuar buscándolo" me informó fríamente. "Su nombre es Hallie."

No me lo podía creer. ¿Ese maldito Tánatos había matado a Hallie? ¡¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡No podía ser! Hallie no podía estar muerta. No podía ni lo merecía.  
>Mis brazos y piernas no respondían, el cuerpo me temblaba frenéticamente y noté las mejillas húmedas de nuevo. En menos de una hora casi me deshidrato de tanto llorar.<p>

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Jake dubitativo. No sabía si preguntarlo alarmado por verme así, o enfadado por hacerle perder el tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza. No era hora de llorar. Hallie era inmortal, no podía morir a no ser que desapareciera para siempre aunque su espíritu siguiese entre nosotros. Me forcé para detener las lágrimas y sonreír aunque solo fuera un poco. Si Hallie había desaparecido... lo había hecho como una gran diosa; dando su vida para salvar la de los demás. No vengaría su muerte. Eso significaría dar a Tánatos lo que buscaba. Él quería guerra y si me vengaba la tendría. Era mejor dejarlo con las ganas.  
>Miré hacia arriba intentando encontrar un trozo de cielo entre la copa de los árboles. No vi nada. Oscuridad. El bosque parecía una caja encerrada, no podías ver nada de lo que pasaba fuera. No podía ver el cielo, pero aún así recé una oración a los dioses por la muerte de mi amiga. Me arrodillé, junté las manos y empecé a susurrar en voz baja.<p>

"¿La conocías?" balbuceó cuando terminé de pronunciar mi oración.

Lo miré a los ojos e intenté no atontarme con su rostro.

"Ella me... me ayudó mucho desde que llegué aquí" dije.

"Ah."

Un silencio incómodo inundó nuestras presencias. Jake se quedó en blanco mirando al suelo. Cuando estaba embobado estaba tan... dulce. Algo en mi interior quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, pero el momento se volvió más incómodo cuando vio que le miraba. Me sonrojé y dije algo para romper el silencio:

"Vamos a por el collar..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó atontado.

"Vamos a quitarle el collar a Adonis" dije aclarando mi voz.

"¿N-No te opones? Creía que te negarías..."

Sonreí y di un paso para acercarme más a él. "Quiero ayudarte, créeme..."

"Pero... tú te fuiste y ahora..." murmuraba cosas ininteligibles hasta que por fin formuló una frase completa. "No comprendo nada."

Escuché otra explosión y un poco más tarde oímos los gritos de los campistas cada vez más entre los gruñidos de los monstruos que combatían. Me pregunté si Lamos y Arsen estarían bien... Ojalá no les haya pasado nada.

"Da igual. Tenemos prisa, ¡vamos!"

Salimos corriendo sin detenernos otra vez, sin coger aliento, solo intentando salvar aquello que más amábamos: nuestros amigos, nuestro campamento, nuestro orgullo de ser quiénes éramos, y yo, sobretodo, corría para recuperar a Jake, Mark y Denisse en mi vida.

Terror, miedo, pavor. Eso es lo que sentí al ver aquella batalla tan atroz. Nunca había visto nada tan sanguinario. Decenas de adolescentes estaban tirados por el suelo; algunos heridos gravemente y otros ya sin vida. Había sangre por todas partes y monstruos que pedían más. Vi que las furias de Hades luchaban con nosotros. Seguro que Nico las convenció. Me quedé sin aliento al ver todo aquello.  
>Grover estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de <em>telekhines<em>, Kasandra estaba luchando con los ojos cerrados contra Medusa y Erik, su novio, la ayudaba. Nico, Percy y Annabeth se encargaban de los guerreros-esqueleto; Percy y Annabeth los inmovilizaban y Nico- él es el único que puede hacerlo -los hacía desaparecer con solo un toque de espada. Jason se encargó de Equidna y Leo de Quimera. Piper, la hija más valiente de Afrodita a la que he conocido y hermanastra de Kasandra, se encargaba de dirigir a su grupo de campistas contra las mujeres-dragón. Algunas ninfas del bosque recogían los cuerpos desfallecidos y los llevaba a la enfermería para atenderlos. Quirón esta vez se encargó del Minotauro. Nunca había visto una guerra tan llena de monstruos mitológicos. Por suerte, estábamos alejados de la civilización y, gracias a La Niebla, nadie podía ver lo que pasaba. Me fijé en una cosa: los gigantes lestrigones no estaban luchando contra los dos campamentos, les estaban ayudando. Gracias a ellos habían capturado a un montón de diosecillos. En el campamento nos enseñaron a luchar para matar a los monstruos, pero no para matar a las personas. Y cuando luchas con un dios en forma humana, es más difícil. Tu conciencia no te permite herir a un humano, así que los de Hefesto recibieron ayuda de algunos hijos e hijas de Deméter. Estaban subidos a las ramas de los árboles y cuando se capturaba a un dios, los hijos e hijas de la diosa de la cosecha, lo envolvían con raíces que hacían crecer del suelo. Entonces, los de Hefesto usaban la magia y convertían las raíces en cadenas irrompibles.

"¡Muere pijo repelente!" oí a gruñir a una chica. Era Clarisse. Estaba luchando con Adonis y por muy poco, éste le iba ganando.

"¡No!" aullé cuando vi que éste lanzó a la hija de Ares al suelo y la apuntó con su espada en el corazón.

Pero nadie me oía, nadie excepto un desconcertado Jake que aún no sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Él creía que les había traicionado y, en teoría, así fue. Pero lo hice por una buena causa. Y ahora que intentaba ayudarles, no entendía el por qué. Pero es lo que dijo la profecía: '_El traidor terminará por ayudarte...'_

_Clarisse pateó el arma del dios y salió volando hasta clavarse en la espalda de un__telekhine._

_"Jake, tu ve a ayudar a los demás. Yo iré a buscar el collar" dije firmemente._

_Me miró inseguro y pensó por un momento._

_"Vamos, solo intento ayudarte" dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_En ese momento tuve la sensación de conectar perfectamente con él. Que sólo con mirarme a los ojos me entendía y me creía. Era una sensación agradable. Demasiado agradable; casi me entran ganas de lanzarme a él y abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no lo hice. Me contuve y mantuve la compostura.__  
><em>_Jake asintió la derrota de nuestra guerra visual y se fue corriendo. Empezó por ayudar a unas ninfas a cargar el cuerpo exhausto de Patrik, un hijo de Apolo y el hermano mayor de Erik. Aquellas ninfas no le quitaban el ojo de encima y le sonreían todo el rato agradeciendo que les hubiera echado una mano... Qué patéticas. No era el momento de flirtear, estábamos en medio de una batalla. ¿No eran conscientes de eso?__  
><em>_Dejé mis pensamientos aparte y caminé silenciosamente hacia Adonis. Vi como más de la mitad de dioses habían sido capturados y encadenados con los demás. Parecían una bala de paja divina capturados. Decenas de dioses encadenados por unos simples 'impuros' semidioses. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritar algo como: '¿Quién manda ahora, eh?_

_Clarisse seguía peleando con Adonis. Éste iba desarmado y ella, para no dejar su orgullo de guerrera por los suelos, tiró su lanza al suelo. Ahora era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Demostrarían sus habilidades físicas y su inteligencia. Lo que me daba bastante miedo era que Clarisse actuaba sin pensar.__  
><em>_Recogí la lanza de Clarisse y antes de que ésta le diera un puñetazo al dios, los detuve colocando la lanza entre ellos. Los dos me miraron con fiereza. Ella se calmó un poco y él reía perversamente._

_"¿Así que conseguiste escapar, eh?" se mofó el dios._

_Clarisse me miraba fijamente. Podía notar el odio que sentía hacia mí. Ojalá que no se lanzara a por mí y me hiciera trizas._

_"Dame el collar" ordené a Adonis._

_"¿De verdad crees que así conseguirás quitármelo?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona._

_La hija de Ares empezó a cambiar de expresión al escuchar nuestra conversación. Me miró detenidamente y tuvimos un pacto silencioso; ella seguiría luchando contra los demás enemigos y Adonis sería mío. Le di su lanza y en menos de quince segundos ya estaba peleando de nuevo._

_"Y dime, Casey... ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?" preguntó jugando con mi pelo._

_Le di un manotazo y me alejé de él. "Unos viejos amigos me han ayudado" comenté arqueando las cejas._

_Ensombreció su expresión y miró detrás de mí. Me giré para ver lo mismo que él; Jake estaba a unos diez metros de distancia mirándonos desde las tiendas de enfermería._

_"Así que nos estás traicionando..." murmuró por sí mismo. "Vamos a tener que castigarte por ser tan mala, ¿no crees?"_

_Dio un paso más hacia mí y acercó su rostro al mío sin piedad alguna. Rozo sus labios con los míos sin llegar a ser un beso. Intenté alejarme de él pero me sujetaba por detrás con sus fuertes brazos._

_"No me gusta que la gente me utilice..." susurró con sus labios aún cerca de los míos. "Por esto, vas a estar maldita."_

_El cielo oscureció más de lo que ya estaba y un enorme trueno retumbó al mismo tiempo que un rayo cayó por el bosque. Quedé petrificada al oír sus palabras. Ya estaba maldita, ¿podía estarlo otra vez?_

Puso una mano en mi pecho y luego me quitó el medallón. Lo transformó en un cuchillo, sacó un frasco de sangre de centauro, vertió el líquido en su hoja y me lo puso en la mano.

"Tu mano quedará pegada a éste cuchillo y no podrás soltarlo hasta que arrebates una vida..."

El cuchillo empezó a deslumbrar. Una intensa luz blanca y cegadora cubrió toda la zona de combate y en cinco segundos se extinguió. El dios me dio otra cosa en la mano que tenía libre: el collar de Jake.

"Creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, preciosa" susurró en mis oídos. "Te vas a acercar a Jake y cuando te esté mirando, destruirás el frasco y dejarás que su alma se eleve hasta desaparecer. Pero debes saber, que cuando rompas el frasco, Jake ya no será invencible nunca más y podrás atravesar su corazón perfectamente con éste cuchillo. No podrás evitarlo, el cuchillo pedirá atravesar el corazón hasta que muera."

Se me heló la sangre. Intenté deshacerme del cuchillo y salir corriendo con el collar pero no pude. Mi mano no me respondía, no quería soltar el cuchillo.  
>Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor dejaron de luchar y ahora nos miraban atentamente. Empezó a llover y lo siguiente que pasó fue muy extraño; mis piernas empezaron a moverse por sí solas y se acercaron a Jake. Me forcé a parar pero no sirvió. Parecían tener vida y conciencia propia. Mi mejor amigo se acercó corriendo para ver si había conseguido el collar. Lo que faltaba. No podía detenerme y ahora él venía hacía mi.<p>

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Lo has conseguido?" preguntó inquieto.

No pude responder, no sabía qué decir. Entonces sucedió: la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo se movió y atacó a Jake. No podía controlarla. Por suerte, mi amigo esquivó el corte. Me miró desconfiado y decepcionado.

"Jake, no es lo que parece" balbuceé intentando detener los movimientos de mi mano y mis piernas.

"¡¿Me mentiste otra vez? ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti!" espetó cuando vio que tenía su alma en mi otra mano. "¡Pero serás traidora! ¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan despreciable como tú!"

Volví a mandarle un nuevo tajo inconscientemente y esta vez le di en la mejilla izquierda, pero no había ningún rasguñó. Solo se oyó un sonido metálico. Él era invencible y no serviría de nada intentar herirle. De pronto mi otra mano- la que tenía el frasco -empezó a cerrarse con fuerza intentando destruirlo.

"¡Creí que eras mi amiga!" gritó furioso.

Mi mano volvió a actuar por sí sola y le envié un nuevo movimiento.

"¡No!" grité con todas mis fuerzas intentando que mis extremidades respondieran a mis órdenes.

Ésta vez Jake me paró el movimiento con su espada y me miró a los ojos. Podía ver el dolor en su mirada. Lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Aunque le contase que el dios me acababa de maldecir, y mi cuchillo quería arrebatar una vida... '_Tu mano quedará pegada a éste cuchillo y no podrás soltarlo hasta que arrebates una vida...'_Pero Adonis nunca dijo a _quién_tenía que matar...

Mi mano se cerraba con fuerza pero ésta vez me obligué a concentrarme y a no permitir que hiciera añicos su alma. Intenté aguantar todo lo que pude pero cuando vi que ya no resistía más una fuerza interior, un sentimiento de culpabilidad, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido en mi corazón, me ayudaron a cumplir la maldición del dios.

Jake POV

Ayudé a las ninfas a colocar los cuerpos heridos de los campistas en las camillas que teníamos. Pero no eran suficientes y tuvimos que tumbarlos en el suelo poniendo una mochila debajo sus cabezas como almohada. Todos estaban heridos, algunos más graves o algunos no tanto, y si no, ya habían entregado sus vidas al Inframundo.  
>Vi como Adonis me miraba furioso y Casey se giró para verme. Lo sabía, ella no podía haberme hecho todo aquello. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle... pero ahora tendría tiempo suficiente cuando volviera con nosotros al campamento. Estaba seguro de que ganaríamos ésta batalla, les llevábamos bastante ventaja. Al final, los lestrigones se unieron a nosotros y nos ayudaron.<br>Vi que Adonis se acercaba más hacia mi amiga pero no pude ver mucho más porque ella estaba de espaldas y cubría todo lo que Adonis decía.  
>Un minuto más tarde el cielo se oscureció aún más y cayó un rayo por el bosque. Gracias a los dioses, cayo bastante lejos de donde Mark y Denisse debían estar. ¿Estarían bien?<p>

"Oye, Jake. ¿Crees que Casey nos ayudará?" preguntó Enebro, la mujer de Grover. Sí he dicho la mujer del joven sátiro. Se casaron hace ya dos años. Un año humano es dos de sátiro, así que Grover ya tenía unos... treinta y ocho.

Asentí casi seguro de mi mismo. "Al menos, eso es lo que decía la profecía. Que el traidor terminaría por ayudarnos."

Me giré para ver su expresión pero una luz blanca nos cegó a todos. Unos segundos más tarde desapareció y todo el mundo dejó de pelear. Todos miraban a Casey y al dios. En aquel momento las nubes de tormenta cedieron y empezó a llover.  
>Mi amiga dio media vuelta y vino hacia nosotros. Parecía desconcertada y asustada. Corrí hacia ella para ver si lo había conseguido.<p>

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Lo has conseguido?" le pregunté un poco nervioso al ver su expresión.

No dijo nada. Vi que llevaba un cuchillo envenenado en la mano y que lo apretaba con fuerza, como si fuera a atacarme... Di un bote hacia atrás para esquivar la trayectoria del cuchillo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acababa de atacarme? No entendía qué pasaba...  
>Miré a mi amiga confundido y esperé a que hablara.<p>

"Jake, no es lo que parece" murmuró atacándome de nuevo.

Fui esquivando sus movimientos para no recibir ningún corte. ¿Qué no es lo que me parece? ¿Ahora no me diréis que no está intentando atacarme?

"¡¿Me mentiste otra vez? ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti!" le espeté furioso. "¡Pero serás traidora! ¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan despreciable como tú!"

Esta vez recibí un buen golpe en la mejilla. Por suerte de la Maldición del Fénix, no me hice ni un solo rasguño. Estaba igual que antes. Pero en lugar de sentir dolor en la zona de la colisión de su cuchillo con mi mejilla, sentí otro dolor en mi corazón. Como si no hubiera ninguna otra razón para seguir latiendo.  
>Reparé que tenía mi alma en su otra mano, y que ésta se cerraba con fuerza para aplastar el frasco y dejar que mi alma se fuera. Esto solo significaría una cosa: mi muerte asegurada. ¿Conseguiría matarme?<p>

"¡Creí que eras mi amiga!" grité intentando parecer furioso en lugar de débil.

"¡No!" aulló enviándome otro ataque.

Esta vez se lo paré y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Acababa de decir que no era mi amiga... Que estúpido fui al pensar que había habido algo entre nosotros. Me sentí como un payaso, como si todo el mundo se riera de mí por pensar aquello... Traicionado y burlado.  
>Algo no iba como yo pensaba. Casey empezó a llorar y a susurrar:<p>

"No permitiré que me controlen" decía con un hilo de voz. Me cogió la mano con la suya que no tenía el cuchillo y me miró con unos ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. "Adiós, Jake. Lo siento..."

Me dio el collar que tenía en la mano con la que me cogía y se separó de mí. Creí que se preparaba para matarme pero no fue así.

Casey POV

"No permitiré que me controlen" me dije a mi misma forzando mis extremidades a obedecerme. Cogí la mano de Jake por sentirla por última vez antes de despedirme y lo miré a los ojos. "Adiós, Jake. Lo siento..."

Dejé el collar en su mano y me separé. Estaba preparada para irme. Había arreglado las cosas y no podía dejar que Adonis se saliera con la suya. No iba a matar a Jake bajo ninguna circunstancia. Respiré profundamente y obligué con todas mis fuerzas y mi concentración entera a que mi mano clavase el cuchillo en mi estómago.  
>Antes de caer al suelo sin ninguna fuerza para continuar de pie, oí sus últimas palabras:<p>

"¡Casey, no!"


	14. El último susurro

Casey POV

_Respiré profundamente y obligué con todas mis fuerzas y mi concentración entera a que mi mano clavase el cuchillo en mi estómago.__  
><em>_Antes de caer al suelo sin ninguna fuerza para continuar de pie, oí sus últimas palabras:_

_"¡Casey, no!"_

_"Cuando tu vida ya no sirva, te juro por el Río Estíge que serás la persona con la muerte más dolorosa de la historia."_ Esa fue la otra maldición que cayó en mí. Tanto la de Adonis cómo la de Tánatos se cumplieron.  
>Aquella sensación era agonizante, como si un millón de insectos carnívoros se me comieran el interior. Incluso sentí el veneno subir por mis venas lenta y dolorosamente. Empecé a sudar y a sentir frío a la vez, el cuerpo me temblaba y no me respondía. Oía gritos a mi alrededor que poco a poco se fueron ahogando. El veneno estaba afectando a mis sentidos. Abrí los ojos y vi a un chico llevarme en brazos. ¿Quién era? No lo distinguía, las imágenes se emborronaban hasta desaparecer y dejarme ciega. Oscuridad, silencio, soledad. Eso fue todo lo que sentí.<br>Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y creí que explotaría pero en menos de diez segundos su ritmo se debilitó poco a poco; el veneno ya había llegado a él. Intenté gritar de dolor pero no oía mi voz, ni siquiera sabía si podía hablar, pero ya daba igual: éste era mi fin. El dolor del veneno no era nada comparado con el que sentía por mis seres queridos: Quirón, el Sr. D, mi familia, los dioses y mis compañeros; los echaría en falta. Nunca podría pedir perdón y despedirme de ellos como es debido. Mark y Denisse; les había hecho sufrir por mi culpa y no podría decirles adiós y darles un abrazo. La última imagen que tendría de ellos fue cuando se quedaron en el bosque con Tánatos. Y para finalizar, Jake. Le traicioné, le confundí y yo me confundí también, sufrió mucho por mi culpa y aunque pude despedirme de él nunca podría contarle que...

"T-Te quiero, J-Jake" susurré intentando oír la verdad de mis labios, pero solo la oía de mis pensamientos.

Entonces, el corazón dejó de latir y todo aquel dolor y todas aquellas memorias desaparecieron en un mar de fría oscuridad.

Jake POV

_Me dio el collar que tenía en la mano con la que me cogía y se separó de mí. Creí que se preparaba para matarme pero no fue así.__  
><em>Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando vi que se apuñaló el estómago con aquella hoja envenenada y cayó al suelo desplomada.

"¡Casey, no!"

Fui rápidamente hacia ella y me arrodillé a su lado. Todos nos estaban mirando como si fuéramos un gran espectáculo. Estaba temblando y por su frente resbalaban gotas de sudor frío que se mezclaban con la fuerte lluvia.  
>Y por fin lo entendí; ella me dio el collar y era su intención desde el principio. Se unió a Alex, alias Adonis, para recuperarlo y traerlo de vuelta. No quería que la confianza entre nosotros se perdiera y yo... fui un estúpido al decirle todo aquello. Quería llorar de rabia pero no podía, allí en medio no. Recogí a Casey y la llevé en brazos hacia le enfermería. Entonces, lo más flipante que he vivido en mi vida ocurrió: todos los que estaban de nuestra parte empezaron a luchar de nuevo. Algunos llorando o gritando y otros enfurecidos. Estaban tan enfadados que daban miedo y el enemigo temblaba de pavor. Mi mejor amiga abrió lentamente los ojos y me buscó con la mirada, pero con la misma rapidez se le cerraron y no volvió a abrirlos.<p>

"¡Jake, ya hemos capturado a Tánatos! Fue difícil pero..." Mark y Denisse callaron al instante al ver cómo tumbaba a Casey en una camilla y le arrancaba el puñal del estómago. "¡¿Qué ha pasado?"

No dije nada. Si empezaba a contarles todo me pondría a llorar y no tendría la rabia suficiente para derrotar a Adonis.  
>Casey soltó un aullido de dolor cuando saqué el puñal de su estómago.<p>

"¡Yo me encargo!" aulló Denisse nerviosa. "¡Tu y Mark id a luchar!"

La miré asustado. Ella sabía que no quería abandonarla en ese estado ahora mismo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería capturar a Adonis. Asentí vencido por nuestra discusión mental y mi amigo y yo corrimos al campo de batalla a luchar.

Mark POV

"¡Vamos, Denisse. No hay tiempo, tenemos que ayudar a los demás!" Grité mientras corríamos por el bosque.

"Ya lo sé" dijo exhausta. "Pero es que Tánatos ha aguantado tanto que estoy cansadísima."

¿Cómo logramos capturarlo? No fue nada fácil. Si Denisse no hubiera llamado a Leo, el hijo de Hefesto, no lo hubiéramos conseguido. Él estaba aún en medio de la batalla cuando Denisse cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Leo. Era peligroso; ningún mestizo que quisiera vivir felizmente llamaría por teléfono a no ser que fuera una gran emergencia. Y creedme, aquello lo era.  
>Cuando por fin llegó, Denisse hizo aparecer decenas de raíces del suelo y las enroscó alrededor del cuerpo del dios mientras éste peleaba conmigo. Leo, con un simple juego de palabras en griego antiguo, convirtió las raíces en cadenas irrompibles que el mismísimo Hefesto forjó.<p>

Leo, que corría a mi lado, se detuvo en seco y Denisse chocó contra él. Su expresión estaba llena de asombro y confusión.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" dijo señalando a una gran bola de luz blanca que crecía hasta cegarnos.

Unos segundos más tarde la luz se apagó y volvimos a la oscuridad de las nubes de tormenta. Nos frotamos los ojos intentando entender lo que había pasado.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa" dijo Denisse. "Espero que Jake haya recuperado su collar."

Corrimos de nuevo y empezó a llover a cántaros. El bosque parecía no tener ninguna salida y las plantas y el suelo húmedo resbalaban; eso nos afectaba bastante ya que teníamos prisa y debíamos ir con cuidado de no resbalar y hacernos daño.  
>Hacía un buen rato que no se oía ninguna bomba ni grito. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿La batalla habría terminado? No, imposible. Yo quería luchar. Con Tánatos me lo pasé bien, pero quería más, mucho más. Se me subió el ánimo al escuchar de nuevo los gritos enfadados de guerra a medida que nos acercábamos al campo de batalla.<p>

Aquello era... demente. Brutal. Los campistas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, los arqueros no dejaban de lanzar flechas, bomba por aquí, monstruo por allá... Ni un videojuego era más emocionante que aquello.  
>Vi a mi amigo Jake llevando el cuerpo de alguien en brazos por la enfermería. Teníamos que decirle que Tánatos ya estaba capturado.<p>

"Yo me voy a ayudar" anunció Leo. "Me han dicho que hay una esfinge delante del edificio que hay al otro extremo del bosque. Esto va a ser divertido."

Asentimos y empezó a correr.

"¡Eh, tío!" lo llamé y se giró desconcertado. "Gracias por todo."

"Ha sido un placer" dijo con una reverencia y se largó.

Denisse y yo fuimos corriendo para alcanzar a Jake.

"¡Jake, ya hemos capturado a Tánatos! Fue difícil pero..." los dos nos quedamos sin aliento al ver aquella imagen.

El cuerpo malherido que Jake tumbaba en una camilla era el de Casey. Tenía un cuchillo clavado en el estómago y Jake se lo estaba sacando. Su cuerpo, dañado, estaba mojado, sudado y temblando agitadamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntamos Denisse y yo al mismo tiempo.

Esperé a que dijera algo pero solo apretó los ojos con fuerza para no llorar. Cuando por fin arrancó el puñal de su estómago, Casey soltó un grito agónico. Incluso me dolió a mí. Entonces supe, de alguna manera, que ella nunca quería hacernos aquello.

Denisse POV

Por la expresión adolorida, silenciosa y triste de Jake, entendí que ya estaban perdonados, que pasó algo entre ellos que hizo que se perdonaran.  
>Luego reparé en algo que Jake apretaba con fuerza en su mano: un frasco de cristal atado a un hilo de cuero marrón oscuro; el alma de Jake.<br>Las ninfas que había bajo la tienda de la enfermería contemplaban la escena tristemente. Enebro estaba llorando.

"¡Yo me encargo!" dije un poco histérica. "¡Tu y Mark id a luchar!"

Jake dudó un segundo y me miró a los ojos. No quería dejarla en ese estado, quería estar allí, a su lado, para ella. Tuvimos una de nuestras conversaciones visuales y mentales y terminé ganando. Si Jake iba a luchar tenía la oportunidad de acabar con Adonis y darle su merecido. Yo, mientras, estaría aquí cuidándola. ¡Al carajo con la batalla! Mi mejor amiga estaba herida gravemente. Mi amigo asintió vencido y se fue junto a mi novio a luchar.  
>Cogí el cuchillo ensangrentado que había al lado del cuerpo de mi amiga. Era el suyo y, por el olor, supe que estaba envenenado.<p>

"Sangre de centauro" murmuré asustada.

La sangre de centauro es muy peligrosa, es un veneno mortal si llega al corazón, y te debilita lentamente a medida que circula por tus venas. He oído decir que también te aísla de algunos de tus sentidos; de la vista y la oída.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñí. "La herida está demasiado cerca del corazón. Si no nos damos prisa el veneno llegará en cualquier momento. ¡Enebro!"

La ninfa se me acercó enseguida y me miró aterrorizada. "¿S-Si?"

"¿Conoces algún medio de curación para las heridas envenenadas?"

Tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió varias veces. "Sí, sí. Las aprendí hace unos años."

La cogí por el brazo y la miré con lágrimas en los ojos. "Por favor, sálvala."

Asintió firmemente y se giró hacia Casey. Conectó un esfigmómetro portátil a mi amiga así podría controlar su la frecuencia de los latidos de su corazón. Pronunció unas oraciones en griego antiguo y de sus manos apareció una especie de humo verde.  
>Los demás que estaban por la enfermería nos miraban temblorosos.<p>

"¡Venga, vamos! ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Ocupaos de los demás heridos" les espeté.

Puede que hubiera sido un poco maleducada, pero en este momento nada me importaba tanto como la vida de mi mejor amiga. Nos ayudó a recuperar el alma de Jake...  
>Enebro apretó sus manos contra la herida de su estómago y el humo verde empezó a cambiar de color; de verde moco a negro. Su cuerpo empezó a agitarse fuertemente y la ninfa se asustó y comprobó rápidamente sus pulsaciones.<p>

"¡No puede ser!" gruñó.

"¡¿Qué pasa, qué es lo que va mal?" pregunté acercándome a ella.

"Su ritmo, está aumentando muy rápidamente" dijo con la voz temblorosa y sus manos, aún contra la herida de Casey.

Supe que aquello no era nada bueno. Vi como el cuerpo de mi amiga temblaba sin parar, como si tuviera espasmos continuos y repetitivos. Cogí su mano con fuerza y empecé a hablarle:

"Casey, por favor, no me dejes" las lágrimas resbalaban sin parar de mis mejillas y me atragantaba con mi propia saliva. "Tienes que salir de esta."

Miré temblorosa a la escena que sucedía fuera de la tienda: chicos y chicas adolescentes luchando junto a personajes fantásticos de la mitología griega para derrotar al enemigo. Aún había gente recogiendo cuerpos heridos o sin vida y trayéndolos hacia las tiendas de enfermería. Gracias a los dioses, ya casi había acabado y la victoria sería nuestra. La mayor parte de los dioses habían sido capturados y encadenados, montones y montones de polvo- que eran los restos de los monstruos que habían vencido -se apilaban en el suelo formando pequeñas montañas. Mark estaba ayudando ferozmente a capturar a los últimos diosecillos que quedaban. Eran tan inferiores en número que tuvieron que abandonar y rendirse. Pero aún había uno que no se daba por vencido. Era Adonis. Jake y él aún seguían luchando. Percy intentó ayudarlo pero Jake lo quería para él solo.  
>Arrastré mi mirada al esfigmómetro de nuevo. Las pulsaciones habían disminuido demasiado. Casey ya no se movía. Creí que ya la habíamos perdido cuando susurró sus últimas palabras:<p>

"T-Te quiero, J-Jake."

Y eso fue lo último que hizo. El esfigmómetro indicaba que su corazón ya había dejado de latir. Me sentí como si el mío hubiera hecho lo mismo. Enebro, que estaba sudada de tanto esforzarse, me miró con tristeza:

"Yo... lo siento. He hecho todo lo que he podido per el veneno ya se había esparcido demasiado."

Y las dos nos pusimos a llorar desconsoladamente. No fuimos las únicas; todos los que estaban conscientes debajo de la tienda que lo vieron y oyeron todo también lloraban.  
>Mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi prima... Había fallecido dando su vida para salvar la de Jake. Ahora la profecía se había cumplido. No quería ver aquello, no quería creer que ocurrió, no quería estar allí, alrededor de mis compañeros.<br>Salí corriendo de la tienda y me fui a abrazar a Mark. Él era el único que me hacía sentir bien.

"¡Mark!" sollocé.

"Eh, Denisse, ¿qué ocurre?" dijo acariciándome el pelo.

No pude contestar. Empecé a negar con la cabeza y a esconderme en su pecho. No podía soportar aquel sentimiento.  
>Luego, Mark lo entendió todo.<p>

"Ella... ella dijo que le quería."

Jake POV

La lluvia ya había cedido y estaba enfadado más no poder.

"Acabaré contigo" me amenazó Adonis cuando ya estaba encadenado.

"¿A sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás?" le espeté. "Ahora mismo no estás en las mejores condiciones para hablar tanto. No seas bocas."

Entonces apareció el gran dios Apolo en un descapotable rojo.

"¡Bien hecho, chicos!" dijo quitándose las gafas de sol y contemplando el escenario. Lo de las gafas sobraba. Con el mal tiempo que hacía no las necesitaba para nada. "Bueno, solo he venido a recoger a éstos muermos."

Transformó el coche en un gran camión de carga y se llevó a los dioses.

Percy y Annabeth se acercaron a mí.

"Jake, ha sido impresionante. Pero... ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, Percy. Es solo que..."

"Te ha afectado mucho ver lo que Casey ha hecho, ¿verdad?" preguntó Annabeth.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando que aquellas imágenes no volvieran a mi cabeza.

"No te preocupes" dijo Percy intentando reconfortarme. "Seguro que saldrá de-"

"¡Mark!" oí a Denisse gritar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Lloraba desconsoladamente. Supongo que estaba preocupada por Mark y, al mismo tiempo, aliviada por verlo con vida. Pero ninguno sonreía y allí fue cuando vi por primera vez a mi mejor amigo llorar. Los tres nos acercamos a mis mejores amigos para saber qué había pasado.

"Eh, ¿estáis bien?" tartamudeé aún sin poder creer que Mark estuviera derramando lágrimas.

Los dos me miraron con los ojos enrojecidos y abajaron la cabeza sin mirarme a la cara.

"J-Jake..." dijo Denisse con un hilo de voz.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que pasaba. Imposible, no podía ser verdad. Empecé a negar con la cabeza.

"No. No, no no y ¡no!" grité.

Miré a mi alrededor para encontrarla, tenía que hablar con ella. Lo único que vi era a un montón de campistas llorar por sus amigos muertos en combate. Salí corriendo hacia la tienda de la enfermería. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente y se me humedecieron los ojos. Noté cómo la cara me ardía.  
>Casey estaba tumbada en una camilla y Quirón estaba examinando la herida de su estómago. Corrí hacia allí y aparté a Quirón del medio.<p>

"¡Casey!" grité. "Casey, ¡¿me oyes?"

No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Ni me miró. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Le cogí la cabeza entre mis dos manos y le di unos suaves golpecitos para que abriera los ojos.

"¡Maldita sea, abre los ojos de una vez!" gruñí.

"Jake..." dijo Quirón acercándose lentamente hacia mí y negando con la cabeza, "su corazón ha dejado de latir. Lo siento."

¡Al infierno con mi reputación! Nunca lloré como esta vez. Las lágrimas no cesaron y mi cuerpo temblaba de tristeza. ¿Qué le diría a su familia? _Te la dejo en tus manos..._dijo Henry. ¿Cómo le contaría yo al padre de Casey todo el malentendido? Él confiaba en mí y yo metí la pata hasta el fondo. Ella... ella había muerto por mi culpa.  
>Cogí su cuerpo por los hombros y la levanté un poco, lo suficientemente para darle un último abrazo. Su piel estaba tan... fría.<p>

"Yo no quiero vivir así" susurré a su oído y le di un último beso en la mejilla.

Estaba a punto de tumbarla de nuevo en la camilla pero reparé en una enorme herida que había en la parte inferior de su espalda. Levanté un poco más su camiseta y vi que le habían marcado una palabra en la espalda: _IMPURA_.

"Malditos sean todos" susurré. "No merecen que seamos tan buenos con ellos. Deberíamos mandarlos al Tártaro a todos."

Quirón puso una mano en mi hombro y me dio unos golpecitos. Él también estaba triste. Quería a los campistas como si fueran sus propios hijos. La tumbamos, el centauro puso dos dracmas de oro en sus ojos y yo la cubrí con una sábana. _Adiós, Casey..._  
>Salí de la tienda pesadamente y entristecido. Aún lloraba y no me importó nada que mis compañeros me vieran. Ni los de Ares se atrevieron a reírse cuando vieron mi cara. Podía estar triste, pero el enfado no me lo quitaba nadie de encima.<p>

Denisse corrió hacia mí y me abrazó muy fuerte. Todos los que seguían con vida estaban presenciando la escena. Algunos dijeron que lo sentían, otros me abrazaban para consolarme.  
>Pusimos dracmas de oro en los ojos de todos los que perdieron sus vidas y los cubrimos con sábanas. En total había unos cuarenta y tres.<br>Aproveché la ocasión para hablar. Levanté mi espada con una mano y con la otra agarré con fuerza los tres collares que llevaba colgados- el del campamento, la cadena donde colgaba el medallón-espada y el frasco de cristal- y pronuncié un pequeño discurso mientras intentaba reprimir mis lágrimas:

"Hoy han muerto muchos de nosotros. Unos más rápidamente y otros no tanto. Pero todos tenían un mismo objetivo: morir luchando por lo que más quieren. Todos han muerto como grandes héroes y así perdurará."

Los de Campamento Mestizo levantaron todos sus armas y rezaron en silencio para que las almas de nuestros compañeros se fueran a los Campos Elíseos. Los del Campamento SPQR hicieron el mismo gesto de alzar sus armas pero ellos no eran tan silenciosos. Dieron un fuerte grito en nombre de todos los que perecieron. Un grupo variado, de semidioses y personajes fantásticos, prendieron fuego a unas antorchas y encendieron los cuerpos de todos los fallecidos.  
>Nos pusimos todos en fila y contemplamos a los cuerpos no vivos de nuestros compañeros más preciados. Vi a primera fila, cómo el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, una de las personas más importantes para mí, ardía en llamas anaranjadas y plateadas.<p>

"Guardemos unos minutos de silencio en nombre de éstos grandes héroes" comentó Quirón con serenidad.

Todos abajamos nuestras cabezas y dejamos que el silencio adornara aquella situación. Solo se oía el crepitar del fuego.  
>Vi como mis lágrimas caían de nuevo sobre el suelo y pensé en que nunca pude hablar en serio con mi mejor amiga. Y en tres horas, iba a ser su cumpleaños. Nunca cumpliría los quince.<p> 


	15. No quiero vivir así

Denisse POV

Jake no habló en dos semanas. Le había afectado mucho la muerte de nuestra mejor amiga. Sobre todo porque, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, él la amaba, y ella a él. Pero él no lo sabía. Obligué a todos que se callaran las últimas palabras de Casey o Jake sufriría aún más. Mark estaba simplemente destrozado. No dejó de hablar, como Jake, pero no decía mucho. Para él, Casey era más que una mejor amiga. Una hermana. Aunque se gastaran bromas pesadas entre ellos él seguía queriéndola mucho. Y yo... sentí como si todo volviese a ser como antes de conocerla. ¿A quién le contaría yo mis cosas? ¿A quién pediría consejo? Ella siempre sabía qué decir y me hacía sentir mucho mejor cuando lo necesitaba. Hacía que me sintiera orgullosa de quién soy. No es que no lo estuviera, pero ella siempre decía buenas cosas. Y esas peleas... ya no habría más discusiones de aquellas estúpidas que teníamos entre los cuatro. Ahora ya no habría más de eso.  
>Jake hasta le hizo un regalo por su aniversario aunque ella ya no estuviera con nosotros. Un marco de fotos de madera hecho a mano en una sola noche. Contenía una de nuestras fotos preferidas del verano anterior: Mark estaba de color azul - parecía un pitufo - y nos abrazaba a mí y a Casey por nuestras cinturas. Jake se lanzó delante de nosotros con un careto divertidísimo. Dejó el marco de fotos en la mesilla de noche de nuestra amiga y delante de él una pequeña caja cerrada con llave. Dentro de ella estaba el collar que nos trajo tantos problemas y muertes. Aquello era amor de verdad.<br>Pero nosotros no éramos los únicos que estábamos tristes por una pérdida, sería muy egoísta de mi parte pensar eso. Muchos campistas habían perdido a sus seres más queridos, también. La noche después de que regresáramos a Campamento Mestizo hicimos un funeral en honor a los caídos en combate. Durante toda la mañana nos apresuramos a coser mortajas para quemarlas esa misma noche. La de Casey la cosieron sus hermanastros de la cabaña número seis, la de Atenea. Mark, Jake y yo elegimos el color, su preferido: azul turquesa.  
>Cuando le contamos a su padre lo ocurrido no quería creernos. Al final, cedió entre lágrimas y sollozos. Su madrastra y los dos pequeños estaban igual que Henry. TJ, el hermano mayor, no reaccionó. Quedó sin ninguna expresión ni emoción en el rostro y salió como un rayo de la Casa Grande. Dos días después, se marcharon a Santa Mónica, de nuevo.<p>

Me giré para subir el volumen de la música del lector de CD's. Ahora venía una de mis preferidas en éstos últimos días: _How to save a live_de_The fray._Me senté en mi cama y crucé las piernas mientras miré por la ventana e intenté pensar cómo demonios pude desconfiar de mi mejor amiga.

"Denisse, no puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, sentada y llorando. Encima, la canción que escuchas no ayuda para nada" dijo Kate Gardner sentándose al pie de mi cama.

La miré entristecida y sorbí los mocos. No pude contenerme más y me lancé a sus brazos sollozando como una barbie que acababa de ganar dos quilos de más.

"Yo... ella... nunca pude pedirle perdón antes de que muriese" intenté hablar claro pero casi no se me entendió.

"Seguro que ella nunca se enfadó contigo, Nisse.." me llamó por mi mote. "Y ahora deja de llorar o hago que crezcan raíces de hortensia en tus orejas. Vamos a jugar a capturar-la-bandera."

"¿Sesión de tarde?" pregunté.

Asintió sonriente. "Sí, Quirón y el Sr. D van al Olimpo por la noche. Tienen una reunión secreta con los dioses" cuando dijo 'reunión secreta' hizo unas comillas con sus dedos.

Sequé las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por mis mejillas y me levanté de golpe. Estaba decidida. No iba a culparme ni desconsolarme por la muerte de mi mejor amiga. Seguro que ella no quería vernos así. Si ahora estuviese aquí me daría tal colleja que mi cuello estaría rojo hasta navidades.  
>Mi hermanastra mayor me miró sorprendida y se quedó así un buen rato.<p>

"¿No íbamos a jugar a capturar-la-bandera? Hoy es el último día que tenemos para competir contra los romanos. Mañana se van y tenemos que aprovechar la ocasión para destrozarlos."

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y me miró con unos ojos cristalinos.

"Así se habla, hermana" dijo tomándome por el brazo.

Las dos salimos de nuestra cabaña y nos dirigimos a la cancha de baloncesto del patio central que se situaba en el centro de la Ω que formaban las cabañas. Kasandra salía de su cabaña junto a sus hermanas y hermanos y fue a encontrarse con Erik, su novio. Lo abrazó con fuerza, apreciando lo que tenía entre sus brazos, y miró hacia nuestra dirección. Cuando vio mi sonrisa ella hizo lo mismo y me saludó. Es extraño como las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo y con las movidas. Agité mi mano devolviéndole el saludo y continué con mi camino. Todos estaban colocándose sus armaduras y cogiendo espadas y escudos. Entre ellos busqué a Mark.

"¿Cómo va todo, cielo?" pregunté abrazándolo por la espalda.

Se giró lentamente y me miró extrañado. Aún estaba triste, pero creo que le pegué un poco de mi buen humor.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?" dijo dándome un besito en los labios que me trastornó.

"He decidido que no vale la pena estar triste. Casey nunca hubiera querido eso."

Me miró detenidamente y pude ver que sus ojos se humedecían un poco. Pero enseguida sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Tienes mucha razón" susurró a mi oído y me acarició el pelo. "Por cierto, ¿has visto a Jake?"

"Eh... no. ¿Qué no está por aquí?" dije escudriñando a mi alrededor para encontrarlo.

Mi novio negó con la cabeza. "Y tampoco está en su cabaña. Lo he buscado pero no lo he visto..."

Estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo y no quería que hiciera alguna locura. Aún entre sus brazos le acaricié la mejilla con mis nudillos e intenté reconfortarlo. "Seguro que estará en la playa o nadando en el lago. Siempre está allí cuando no se siente bien..."

Respiró profundamente, "No sé... tengo un muy mal presentimiento."

Le di un golpe en el hombre y lo miré a lo asesina.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar de ese modo."

Aunque intenté sonar segura de mis palabras yo también tuve un mal presentimiento. Me sentía rara, muy rara, y eso no era normal en mí.

"Perdón" murmuró y deshizo nuestro abrazo caballerosamente.

Se me escapó una risita. Ver a Mark tratarme con tanto cariño y amor... me hacía sonreír. Él era un hijo de Ares y ellos no están acostumbrados a mostrarse tan sentimentales. Según lo que me dijo Casey una vez, he cambiado a Mark por completo, y ese pensamiento me vuelve loca. Loquísima. Solo su esencia a chocolate... No penséis mal, no es que huela a chocolate por algún problema de la piel o porque se bañe en él, es que usa un desodorante con aroma a chocolate. Sabe que me encanta y se lo pone especialmente para ver cómo me caigo redonda en sus brazos.

"Te quiero, Denisse" dijo mirándome a los ojos y sosteniendo mi cara entre sus dos manos.

Creo que los huesos se me derretían. Solo aquellas dos palabras podían cambiar mi día y mi humor. Aún me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo dijo. Fue cuando fuimos de viaje a Nueva York con Casey y Jake. Llevábamos un buen tiempo saliendo, casi un año, y estábamos en casa de su tía Margaret, concretamente en el salón donde teníamos que pasar la noche. Como no vimos a Jake ni a Casey por ninguna parte aprovechamos para charlar. _"Denisse, yo... yo... te quiero mucho"._Él ya estaba seguro de lo que decía, estaba preparado para decirlo porque lo que dijo era verdad. No se precipitó al hablar y entonces sentí que yo también lo quería de verdad, y mucho.

"Yo también te quiero" suspiré apoyando mi frente contra la suya y cerré los ojos para disfrutar aún más del momento.

"¡Héroes! ¡Vamos a empezar!" gruñó Quirón interrumpiendo nuestro momento y di un bote del susto que me dio.

Besé a Mark y me giré hacia nuestro director de actividades.

"Ya todos conocéis las reglas. No se permite mutilar ni matar, solo herir. Se admite el uso de objetos mágicos. ¡Vamos!"

Todos nos pusimos en marcha. Los romanos, que iban con el yelmo de penacho azul, fueron a su área del bosque y nosotros a la nuestra. Nos separaba el arroyo. Clarisse, Percy, y Annabeth nos dieron nuestras posiciones. A mí me tocaría en la defensa de la frontera y Mark en la defensa de la bandera, que era su posición favorita ya que cuando van a por la bandera tienen que luchar con el vigilante (si es que hay).  
>Aquella zona estaba bastante tranquila. Me escondí tras un arbusto y esperé. Oí a lo lejos el cuerno de Quirón y unos segundos más tarde los gritos entusiasmados de los campistas. Me tensé y preparé para cuando viera a un romano por la zona. Separé el imán que unía el medallón a la cadena y lo transformé en mi espada. Estaba preparada para cualquier ataque.<br>Al otro lado del arroyo, entre los árboles, vi a uno intentando traspasar la frontera. Iba con cuidado de que no lo vieran. No lo consiguió. Justo cuando puso pie en nuestro territorio me preparé y salté encima de él. Cuando lo tuve tumbado en el suelo vi a Percy y a Thalia, los ladrones de la bandera enemiga, salir corriendo hacia el territorio de los azules. No me di cuenta de que me había distraído y el romano que tenía debajo de mí me empujó para deshacerse de mi presencia. Me levanté y lancé mi espada delante de sus pies cuando intentaba seguir adelante, ésta se clavó delante de él y el chico tropezó cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó.

Corrí para coger de nuevo mi espada. Tuvimos una pelea bastante larga y difícil. Parecía que los dos estábamos al mismo nivel y que ninguno podría salir victorioso. Unos minutos más tarde oí vitoreos de alguno de los equipos. Los dos nos detuvimos y nos dimos la mano.

"Bien luchado" comentó quitándose el casco en un acento distinto al mío.

Era muy mono. De pelo castaño corto y rizado y unos ojos verdes como los míos.

"Tú también" dije devolviéndole el cumplido.

Los dos caminamos juntos. Le guié por el bosque hasta la cancha de baloncesto.

"Yo me perdería yendo por aquí solo" dijo.

Me reí. "Solo es porque no conoces muy bien esta zona. Seguro que ya conoces todos los rincones de tu campamento como la palma de tu mano."

Pensó por un momento y asintió divertido. "Sí, la verdad es que sí."

"Y por cierto, hablando del campamento romano... ¿Quién es tu padre?" pregunté.

"Se llama Oliver. Vive en Canadá."

"Entonces él es un mortal" dije llegando yo solita a la conclusión. "¿Y tu madre?"

"Ceres. Pero nunca la he conocido, siempre está demasiado ocupada."

"Entonces, tú eres como mi hermano" comenté.

"¿Tu madre es Deméter?"

Asentí felizmente. Ahora entendí el por qué sus ojos se parecían tanto a los míos.  
>Cuando llegamos a la cancha Mark corrió a abrazarme.<p>

"¡Hemos ganado, Denisse!"

"¡Whoo!" grité emocionada. "Esta noche en la hoguera del campamento habrá movida."

Me besó en la mejilla y miró incómodo a mi hermano. Una mirada demasiado fría...

"¡Ah, Mark! Déjame presentártelo" dije intentando que no se pusiera celoso. "Éste es mi hermanastro del bando romano, eh" ahora que lo pensaba, aún no sabía su nombre.

"Eddie. Pero la gente me llama Ed" se presentó.

"Encantado de conocerte, Ed" dijo mi novio dándole la mano formalmente.

Durante la cena Jake tampoco apareció. Eso empezaba a ser bastante raro. Ya se había perdido una partida de capturar-la-bandera y ahora la cena. Y hoy había costillas a la brasa, su plato preferido.  
>Cogí lo que me apetecía para comer y me dirigí en la hoguera que había en el centro del comedor. Lancé el trozo de carne más jugoso que había en mi plato al fuego y recé a los dioses:<p>

"Por favor, no dejéis de vigilar a Jake" susurré y me dirigí a mi mesa con mis hermanastros romanos y griegos.

Estaba preocupada por él. La muerte de Casey lo trastornó demasiado...

Cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos a hacer una hoguera de campamento y cantamos con nuestras fuerzas distintas canciones sobre héroes y dioses, monstruos y criaturas fantásticas. Algunos, en lugar de cantar o comer malvaviscos, se daban puñetazos en los hombros- los de Ares y Marte, quién si no - aunque todo parecía en orden bajo el único control de los líderes de cabañas y Argos, el jefe de seguridad del campamento, me sentía extraña. Piper me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y al ver que yo también la miraba volvía a girarse para charlar con Jason y Leo. Tenía un sobre en la mano y parecía intrigarle mucho lo que había dentro.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mark rodeándome con su brazo.

"Sí, es solo que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es igual" dije. "No es nada de qué preocuparse."

Asintió y me besó con pasión y fiereza. Intenté evitar sonrojarme en el sonido de algunos silbidos o '¡iros a un hotel!' y continué besándole.  
>Alguien carraspeó detrás de mí y nos interrumpió. Me giré para ver quién era.<p>

"Leo" dije sorprendida. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? "Y Piper, y... Jason. ¿Necesitáis algo?"

"Tenéis que ver algo" dijo Piper con una expresión intranquila. Aún así, era una de las más bellas hijas de Afrodita que nunca antes había conocido.

Mark se levantó y me cogió la mano. Me incorporé a su lado y nos fuimos a un lugar menos ruidoso.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó mi novio, intrigado.

Piper nos sostuvo el sobre que le había visto antes. "Lo encontré encima de su cama cuando fui a por él porque no aparecía por ningún lado."

Cogí el sobre con cuidado e intenté leer el nombre que había escrito en él con mayúsculas. Me llevó unos segundos pero al final lo conseguí. Ponía JAKE. Y por favor, qué mala letra que hacía. Se nota que padecía THDA (Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención) y dislexia.  
>Miré extrañada a Mark y él hizo una señal para que continuara. Abrí el sobre y dentro de él había un papel con algo escrito.<p>

"Genial" murmuré entre dientes. "Más jeroglíficos para descifrar."

Me concentré todo lo que pude y empecé a leer en voz alta con voz temblorosa, igual que cuando estaba en clase:

_Denisse, Mark,_

_Lo siento chicos pero no aguanto más. No tener a Casey a mi lado me está matando y no puedo soportarlo. La echo de menos y quiero verla de nuevo. Lo siento mucho por no poder despedirme de vosotros y dejaros sin decir nada, excepto ésta carta pero... No quiero vivir así._

_Con afecto, Jake Morrison._

El papel resbaló de mis manos cuando leí la última frase.

"¡¿Qué, en el Hades, se supone que quiere decir con que no quiere vivir así?" dije casi al llorar.

"Denisse, tu lenguaje" me avisó Mark.

"Me importa un truño de hidra mi lenguaje. ¡¿Es que no has escuchado lo que he leído?" aullé.

Mark me cogió por los hombros y me sacudió para calmarme. "¡Claro que te he oído! ¡Solo cálmate! El hecho que estés nerviosa solo lo está empeorando todo."

Leo y los demás me miraban asustados por mi reacción. Intenté calmarme y respiré profundamente intentar aclarar mis ideas.

"¿No creeréis que ha intentado..." Piper dijo sin poder pronunciar lo siguiente: quitarse la vida, suicidarse, matarse, inmolarse.

"Por favor" susurré llorando. "No lo digas en voz alta."

Mark recogió el papel del suelo y lo apretó entre sus manos. Pude ver la rabia y el miedo en sus ojos. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló de ellos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

"Imposible" murmuró entre dientes. "Jake es invencible y necesita el collar para perder su alma. Pase lo que pase, espero que ése Adonis reciba lo que se merece."

Entonces todos cinco empezamos a correr rápidamente hacia la cabaña número seis. Entramos y la vista se nos fue a la mesilla de noche de Casey. La caja... no estaba. Solo había el marco con la foto pero... ¡La caja con el alma de Jake no estaba!

"¡Mark!" sollocé lanzándome a sus brazos. "¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte?"

No dijo nada. Solo se quedó de pie, abrazándome para reconfortarme a mí y a sí mismo. Solo la presencia de los dos nos podría ayudar. El saber que aún tenías a alguien que te quería.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó mi novio secamente.

Jason negó con la cabeza. "Por el momento no podemos hacer nada. Solo esperar a que Quirón y Dioniso vuelvan para contarles lo sucedido."

"¿Y por qué no les enviamos un MI?" preguntó Leo desesperadamente.

"Están en una reunión" intervino Piper triste por la situación. "No podemos interrumpir a no ser que queráis que os conviertan en comida para perros."

Asentimos gravemente y nos derrumbamos. Sentí que todo se me venía encima en un instante: Casey, Jake... Cerré los ojos con fuerza y recé para que Mark no sufriera algo parecido. Puede que pareciera un poco egoísta, pero perderlo a él sería como perder a mi corazón para siempre. Al chico que más quería. El hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.  
>Aquella noche nadie pudo dormir. Tras la mala noticia de Jake todas las cabañas estallaron en cuchicheos y murmurios sobre el tema. Mark pasó la noche en vela buscando en cada rincón del campamento a Jake. Quería encontrarlo tanto con vida o... sin ella.<p> 


	16. Daría mi alma por ella

Jake POV

Un, dos, siete, once, catorce días. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Casey murió y yo aún no quería aceptarlo. Había tanto de lo que no le hablé... tanto que ella no sabía... y su muerte fue por mi culpa. No podía soportarlo. Notaba un enorme vacío en el pecho que me absorbía lenta y dolorosamente. Ella había hecho tanto por mí y yo tan poco... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto a los dos? Yo solo quería tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Cada vez que estaba cerca de mí sentía que todo era posible. Nunca nadie me hizo sentir así, por eso ella era tan especial para mí. Siempre nos daba consejos y nos ayudaba a hacer los deberes. Nos demostró que podíamos confiar en ella, y mira si confié tanto que dejé que me cortase el pelo el verano pasado. Pero entonces ocurrió todo aquello y dudé de ella. No puedo creerme que hubiera dudado lo más mínimo.  
>Mis mejores amigos intentaron hablar conmigo pero yo les ignoré. Sabía que si sacaban ese tema me afectaría mucho más... Pero lo peor de todo eran las miradas de los campistas. Se compadecían de mí, y otros me miraban como si supieran algo que yo no. Incluso Mark y Denisse me miraban así.<p>

Me tumbé en la cama, con las manos tras mi cabeza y suspiré dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran sin piedad. ¿Por qué no podía quitármela de la cabeza aunque ya no estuviera a mi lado?

"¿Por qué?" susurré. "Tú no merecías esto. Te echo de menos."

Cerré los ojos impidiendo el paso de las lágrimas y esperé y esperé pero su voz nunca me habló. Tenía miedo. Miedo de olvidarme de ella, de su voz, de su risa, de aquel rostro que tanto me hipnotizaba. Un rostro realmente bello y unos labios... Sacudí la cabeza intentando quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Era mi difunta mejor amiga, no debía pensar así en ella... pero era imposible, cada noche la veía. Cada noche íbamos juntos a pasear por la playa y bailábamos hasta quedar rendidos.

Entonces Percy y Annabeth entraron por la puerta y me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas. Los dos se acercaron muy decididos hacia mí.

"Deja de estar tan triste y ve a refrescarte la memoria" dijo Annabeth sentándose a los pies de mi cama.

"¿Cómo quieres que no esté triste? Qué cosa más estúpida..." respondí.

La chica puso una expresión herida ante mi respuesta y me sentí fatal por haberla contestado de aquel modo.

"Lo siento" dije. "Es solo que... no puedo soportarlo."

Percy se sentó al suelo, al lado de mi cama y miró hacia arriba.

"Sé cómo te sientes" comentó e intercambiaron miradas entristecidas con Annabeth. "A nosotros nos pasó algo parecido, sólo que ella no... murió."

Los miré sorprendido. Nunca pensé que ellos hubieran pasado por tantos problemas. Parecían tan felices que casi eran salidos de un cuento de hadas.

"¿Has llorado?" preguntó Annabeth.

"No. ¿Por qué lo dices?" mentí.

"Porque tienes los ojos rojos y si crees que me voy a creer tu mentira la llevas clara, chico."

Supongo que al ser mi hermanastro y mi cuñada tenían derecho a saber.

"Yo... no pude salvarla" se me quebró la voz al decirlo. "No pude hacer nada. Solo vi como hundió el cuchillo en su estómago y cayó al suelo para salvarme la vida."

Los dos me miraron curiosos. Ellos no lo sabían todo exactamente y se lo conté.

"Ella no actuaba por su cuenta, era como si alguien la obligase a destruir el frasco que contiene mi alma y luego clavarme el cuchillo para que mis últimos minutos fueran agonizantes."

A la chica se le escapó una lágrima y me abrazó entristecida. Luego me sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba y no pude evitarle. Lloré delante de ellos.

"Jake" dijo Percy seriamente mirándonos a su novia y a mí. Me separé rápidamente un poco sonrojado. "Prométeme que... no harás ninguna locura."

No sabía que decir. El suicidio ya había pasado por mi mente varias veces desde lo sucedido, era la única manera que se me ocurría para volver a verla y tenerla cerca, pero la idea solía abandonar mi mente al pensar que ella no lo querría así.  
>Miré a mi hermano a los ojos y no supe que decir. No quería hacer promesas que luego podrían romperse.<p>

"¡Percy, Annabeth!" llamó alguien abriendo la puerta de nuestra cabaña sin permiso alguno. "Quirón quiere hablar con todos los líderes de cabañas, ahora mismo."

Los dos asintieron y me dejaron allí solo, otra vez. Y otra vez su imagen vino a mi mente. Pensé que Annabeth tendría razón, quizás debería refrescar mi mente, mis ideas, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, que ahora mismo, se me mezclaban y no sabía por qué.  
>Me quité el pijama y fui a dar un paseo por la playa. Hacía dos semanas que no iba a entrenar. Solo salía de mi cabaña para ir a tomar algo cuando estaba hambriento, aún así, me salté muchas comidas. Decidí que era hora de ponerme en forma. No iba a permitir, de ningún modo, que aquello volviera a ocurrir. No volvería a ser el que se queda mirando. Quirón siempre me dijo que tenía mucho potencial, y que solo tenía que dejarlo salir. Fui corriendo hasta la arena y encontré a Clarisse dando órdenes y consejos de lucha con espada a los demás.<p>

"¡Por los dioses!" gritó al verme llegar. "Ya era hora que decidieses a pasarte otra vez por aquí."

"Sí..." dije ruborizándome.

"¡Continuad con lo mismo!" les dijo a los que se entrenaban y se me acercó. "¿T-Te encuentras bien?"

Fue un detalle enorme por su parte preguntar por mi estado ahora mismo. Asentí pesadamente.

"Estoy lo bastante bien como para patearte el trasero" la reté.

"Oh, ¿así que te atreves conmigo?" preguntó arqueando las cejas y sonrió.

Sacó su espada y se preparó para luchar. Yo separé el imán que unía el medallón de la cadena y lo transformé en mi espada.  
>Nunca luché tan bien como lo hice esta vez. Clarisse empezó a sudar y todo, yo solo descargué mi rabia y tristeza en ella para demostrarle que no iba a quedarme nunca más de brazos cruzados. Quería que la gente me viese como a Percy, como a un gran héroe.<br>Los que estaban a nuestro alrededor me contemplaban asombrados como si no me conocieran.

"Verás cuando le diga a Mark que ya estás mejor y que estás progresando mucho" dijo Clarisse cuando le di la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

La sonreí y nos dimos un apretón de manos. Pero el progreso no servía para nada ahora mismo. Si solo hubiera hecho lo mismo unas semanas antes... ella estaría a mi lado y yo al suyo y nunca, nunca jamás, la dejaría escapar.  
>La depresión volvió en mí en poco tiempo y pensé que era mejor adentrarme al bosque antes de que todos me vieran en ese estado.<p>

"Debe quererla mucho" oí que murmuraban algunos a mis espaldas cuando ya me largaba.

_Si solo supieras cuánto..._pensé por mí mismo y cerré los ojos tratando de recordar nuestro primer medio-beso. ¿Por qué significaba tanto para mí algo que ella ni debía recordar?

"¡Jake!" oí una voz muy conocida llamarme entre las profundidades del bosque.

Las manos me temblaron, aquello tenía que ser imposible. Se suponía que ella estaba muerta y ahora... estaba justo ante mis ojos. Reconozco que cuando vi su hermoso rostro me alivié al saber que estaba bien.

"Hallie" suspiré. "Creía que Tánatos te había..."

"¿A mí? ¡Sí, hombre! Soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas?"

"Uh... es verdad" contesté frotándome la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente. "Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos ese día."

"Fue un placer" contestó sonriente. "Y Casey... ¿dónde está? No la he encontrado en ningún sitio. Solo vi a Mark escalando la pared de lava y a Denisse tumbada en su cuarto."

Se me heló la sangre. Ella otra vez. En cuando conseguía sentirme mejor algo tenía que quitarme ese sentimiento. Hallie no lo sabía...

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó la diosa acercándose para verme mejor la cara.

Me giré para que no viese mis lágrimas. "Hallie, C-Casey murió para salv-varme la vida" balbuceé.

La diosa quedó petrificada. Puso lentamente su mano en mi hombro y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Por alguna razón me sentí un poco mejor. Me acarició la mejilla y secó mis lágrimas en lugar de las suyas.

"No puedo creerlo" murmuró bajo su respiración.

"Quiero verla de nuevo" comenté deprimido. "Quiero que viva otra vez. Aunque tenga que dar mi alma por eso."

Y Hallie me miró detenidamente. "Hay una forma de que Casey vuelva a la vida..." dijo lentamente.

El corazón me saltó del pecho.

"¿C-Cómo?" pregunté desconcertado.

"Pero para hacerlo tendrás que..." su voz se quebró en el final de la frase.

"Haré lo que sea" dije sacudiendo sus hombros histéricamente. "Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer."

"Tienes que ir al inframundo y hablar con Hades. Llegar a un acuerdo."

¿Ya está? ¿Así de simple? Era una buena idea. Saldría ahora mismo. Le daría a Hades lo que quisiera. Me quedaría con él en el inframundo, pero quería ver a Casey por última vez, poder hablar con ella y revivirla.

"¡Eres una genio, Hallie!" grité emocionado dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla que hizo que los dos nos ruborizásemos.

"Lo sé" admitió.

Salí corriendo hacia las cabañas para prepararme. ¡Un momento! Pensé. Si Hades quiere que le dé mi alma a cambio de la de Casey... necesitaré la mía. Entré a hurtadillas en la cabaña número seis y me dirigí a la mesilla de noche de mi amiga. Encima había una de mis fotos preferidas enmarcada en madera. Se lo hice durante una noche, para nunca olvidarme de ella ni de su presencia. Delante del marco había una caja cerrada con llave a la cual confié mi alma. Así Casey siempre tendría cura de mi vida. Me saqué la llave de los bolsillos- siempre la llevaba allí por si acaso -y abrí la caja. Cogí mi collar y me lo colgué alrededor del cuello. Fui en dirección a mi cabaña para coger un poco de dinero mortal que fui ahorrando desde hace un tiempo. Sólo con eso estaría bien. No tenía por qué llevarme una mochila si igualmente no la usaría cuando estuviera en el Hades. Iba a salvarla fuera como fuera.  
>Antes de salir por la puerta me acordé de algo: mis amigos. No podía marcharme sin más. Cogí un papel y un sobre y empecé a escribir. Más bien a 'intentar' escribir ya que siendo disléxico, era muy difícil para mí.<p>

_Denisse, Mark,_

_Lo siento chicos pero no aguanto más. No tener a Casey a mi lado me está matando y no puedo soportarlo. La echo de menos y quiero verla de nuevo. Lo siento mucho por no poder despedirme de vosotros y dejaros sin decir nada, excepto ésta carta pero... No quiero vivir así._

_Con afecto, Jake Morrison._

Como suponía que mis amigos ya sospechaban cómo me sentía por Casey no dudé en dejar bien claro mis sentimientos. Moriría si hiciera falta, pero quería traerla de vuelta o no lo soportaría.  
>Metí la carta dentro de un sobre con mi nombre y la dejé encima de mi cama. Seguro que alguien la encontraría si me buscaban por aquí, que espero, que hicieran. Sé que esto solo los preocuparía aún más, pero no tenía alternativa.<br>Pero yo no sabía cómo llegar al inframundo. Aquí solo había una persona que sería capaz de ayudarme en eso: Nico di Angelo.  
>Lo fui a buscar y le conté mi plan. Al principio se negaba, dijo que Hades, su padre, era capaz de engañarme para quedarse con los dos. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba cansado de que insistiera, cedió poniendo morros.<p>

"¿Y cómo vamos a ir?" pregunté.

"De la forma más fácil. Montados en un perro del infierno."

"¿La _Señorita O'Leary?"_pregunté sorprendido.

Ella es una perro del infierno muy tierna cuando te conoce. Hace unos años su amo, Quintus alias Dédalo, murió y le pidió a Percy y al campamento que cuidaran de ella. Desde entonces, ha vivido en Campamento Mestizo felizmente.

Nico asintió. "Vamos a tener que ir a buscarla en la arena."

"¿Y si alguien nos ve?" pregunté.

Sin el consentimiento de Quirón el del Sr. D no podíamos salir del campamento bajo ninguna circunstancia, si lo hacíamos, seríamos gravemente castigados. Y al señor D le gustan mucho los castigos.

"Tranquilo, escucha bien" dijo. Los dos hicimos un total silencio y oímos un cuerno a lo lejos. "Están todos jugando a capturar-la-bandera. Aún así, tendremos que ir con cuidado."

Y tal y como Nico dijo, fuimos a la arena a buscar a la _señorita O'Leary_.


	17. Hago un trato con el dios del inframundo

Jake POV

"Oye, ¿estás seguro de esto?" le pregunté a Nico.

"Pues claro. No es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿sabes?"

Asentí dudoso y me monté en el lomo de la _Señorita O'Leary;_una perra enorme como una caravana (incluso más) y aterradora. ¿Cómo es que los mortales no la ven así? Pues porque la niebla no se lo permite. La niebla es tan poderosa que es capaz de convencer a los humanos que la perra es un caniche enorme - según Percy-. Viajaríamos entre las sombras para llegar más rápidamente a nuestro destino. Nico no se subió a su lomo porque al ser el hijo de Hades puede hacerlo por su propia cuenta.  
>El chico se inclinó a la oreja del perro del infierno y le susurró algo que no pude entender. La perra soltó un ladrido tan fuerte que hasta mi pelo tembló y levantó el trasero del suelo meneando su enorme y larga con alegría.<p>

"Nos vemos allí" dijo sonriente.

"Eh, gracias."

"No hay de qué."

Nico tenía la misma edad que yo. Desde los diez que está involucrado en éste mundo mitológico y nunca se ha dado por vencido. Sabía que se arriesgaba a que lo expulsaran por ayudarme a salir del campamento sin permiso alguno, pero le daba igual. No era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
>El viaje fue espantoso. Tenía frío, estaba oscuro y se oían ruidos que nunca creí que existirían. Además tenía el trasero hecho trizas y debía aferrarme con fuerza a su pelaje si no quería caerme en medio del camino y sumirme en el mundo de las sombras, y créeme, no quieres que te pase a ti.<p>

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos era ya muy tarde y estaba todo tan oscuro que no pude decir exactamente dónde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos delante de un edificio con un cartel que ponía: 'ESTUDIOS DE GRABACIÓN -EL OTRO BARRIO-'. El recibidor estaba rebosado de gente. Detrás de un mostrador se encontraba un hombre muy alto y de piel oscura con un pelo teñido de rubio y rapado. Vestía en un traje- a conjunto con su pelo -muy elegante y sofisticado. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras y no me atreví a imaginarme qué habría detrás de ellas. Tal y como lo veía ahora, daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

"Aquí tienes, Caronte" dijo Nico dejándole un puñado de dracmas de oro en el mostrador.

Caronte... Caronte... su nombre me resultaba familiar. Creo que era el barquero del inframundo y dios de las fronteras. Pero para que el barquero te dejara entrar, debías pagarlo. Ahora entendí qué hacía tanta gente allí. No tenían dinero válido para el barquero. A él no le interesaba el dinero mortal, solo el divino.

"Gracias, hijo de mi señor" contestó en una voz fría y seca. Me recordó a la del padre de Casey cuando tuvimos que contarle que su hija... no lo había conseguido.

Me odiaría para siempre. Me pidió que cuidase de ella y yo metí la pata hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer de canguro de mi hermana de seis años si no puedo ni salvar a mi mejor amiga?

"Jake, vamos" me apresuro Nico, que ya entrando al ascensor con Caronte.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté no volver a pensar en ello. Salvaría a Casey, haría lo que fuera para que su padre me perdonara y ella supiera que lo sentía.

Todo aquello era muy siniestro y espantoso. Primero estábamos dentro de un ascensor que se movía hacia delante, más tarde Caronte pasó de ir vestido en traje a una larga túnica negra y su piel desapareció mostrándonos su esqueleto. Después ya no estábamos en un ascensor, si no en una barcaza que Caronte dirigía con una pértiga en un río oscuro y horrendo. En él flotaban diferentes objetos, desde muñecas hasta huesos. Empecé a marearme de verdad y eso que soy el hijo de Poseidón y nunca, nunca me he sentido así. En cambio, la _señorita O'Leary_ parecía estar de muy buen humor. Claro, estaba en su territorio.

"El Río Estíge" comentó Nico al ver mi expresión. "Está así de contaminado a causa de los sueños rotos y las esperanzas de los humanos que no pudieron hacerse realidad."

Volví a fijarme en aquel río. ¿Tan importante era que hasta tiene su nombre bajo un juramento?  
>A lo lejos empecé a ver la orilla en una luz de color verde. La boca del estómago se me cerró de golpe. Noté que el corazón me latía frenéticamente. Estaba lleno de gente... muerta.<br>Cuando nos detuvimos pude oír unos gruñidos a lo lejos.

"El Can Cerbero..." deduje en voz baja.

"Así es" confirmó Nico. "Le gusta mucho jugar con la _señorita O'Leary_ así que no te preocupes. Ni se fijará en ti. Creo..."

"Eso me reconforta mucho más" dije sarcásticamente.

Los tres bajamos del barco y Caronte volvió a alejarse a paso lento y parsimonioso.

"¿Preparado?" preguntó Nico.

"No del todo, pero vamos a hacerlo igualmente..." intenté decir con indiferencia.

"Vamos, Jake, a mi no me engañas. Sé perfectamente que estás desesperado por intentar traer a Casey de vuelta porque te gusta mucho."

Si hubiera sido más pequeño habría salido corriendo de allí, pero había crecido y tenía una muy buena razón para quedarme. Y la razón era ella... La chica que sabe hacerme sonreír, la chica con la que siempre me discuto pero nos perdonamos enseguida, la chica que es mi mejor amiga y que me robó el corazón sin darme cuenta de ello.  
>No contesté por dos razones:<p>

a) La _señorita O'Leary_ había desaparecido en menos de un minuto.  
>b) No iba a dar a Nico el placer de conocer mis sentimientos hacia Casey.<p>

"¿Dónde está la perra?" pregunté repentinamente cambiando de tema.

Nico pareció entender que no quería hablar de ello y me siguió el juego. Los dos miramos a nuestro alrededor y no la encontramos.

"Seguro que ya estará jugando con Cerbero" murmuró.

Empezamos a caminar hasta encontrar la frontera al inframundo. Constaba de tres entradas distintas con un detector de metales y cámaras de seguridad. A su lado había cabinas de aduanas con fantasmas en ellas.  
>Había tres filas en las distintas entradas: dos de 'EN SERVICIO', y una de 'MUERTE RÁPIDA'. La última avanzaba rápidamente mientras las otras dos no le pisaban ni los talones.<p>

"¿Para qué son estas filas?" pregunté a mi compañero.

"Cada una te lleva dentro del inframundo, pero de distintas formas. La de MUERTE RÁPIDA va directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos," me explicó. No sabía muy bien qué era eso de los Campos de Asfódelos pero no sonaba nada bien, "los muertos que van por ahí no quieren ser juzgados porque saben que pueden salir mal parados. En la cola de EN SERVICIO te presentan ante el tribunal donde juzgan tus acciones y luego te destinan a un lugar o a otro."

"Lo tenéis bien montado" comenté sorprendido.

"Al principio no era así, pero como se montaba un embrollo papá decidió hacer algunos cambios" dijo Nico admirando el trabajo de su padre.

Asentí asombrado y continuamos a lo nuestro ignorando que los fantasmas y espíritus de nuestro alrededor nos miraban enfadados o inexpresivos. Soltaban un quejido como un "Ah..." pero amargado y mortificador. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida. Creía que ese tipo de cosas ocurrían solo en las películas de miedo, pero ése sonido se quedaría grabado en mi mente durante años y no iba a poder dormir.  
>En la cola de MUERTE RÁPIDA vi un rostro que me resultaba bastante familiar. Era la humana que conducía el coche cuando Casey se marchó del campamento. ¿Adonis la había matado?<br>Luego vimos al perro de tres cabezas. El Can Cerbero. El fiel amigo de Hades que vigilaba justamente donde el camino se separaba en tres. Estaba jugando con la perra del infierno y ni me prestó atención. Eso me calmó un poco, la parte que aún estaba nerviosa fue al ver que ese perro parecía un doberman el doble de grande que la señorita O'Leary y con unos colmillos afilados como cuchillos en cada cabeza.  
>El perro estaba vigilando delante de la fila de MUERTE RÁPIDA, donde los muertos pasaban de largo sin que el perro les prestara atención alguna. Las de EN SERVICIO estaban cada una a un lado de MUERTE RÁPIDA.<p>

"No te quedes ahí parado o luego sí te va a ver" comentó Nico, que empezó a caminar apresuradamente.

Le seguí sin mirar atrás, a Cerbero, que aún jugaba con la perra. Ella se quedaría allí.  
>Antes de cruzar el detector de metales Nico me ordenó a detenerme barriéndome el paso con un brazo extendido hacia un lado. Se acercó al detector y buscó un botón detrás de éste. Cuando lo había desconectado me dio la señal para que avanzara y él hizo lo mismo. Una vez habíamos cruzado volvió a encender el detector desde el otro lado.<p>

"Y aquí estamos" comentó. "Hogar, dulce hogar."

Bueno, yo no lo llamaría 'dulce' exactamente, pero si a él lo hacía feliz...

Aquel lugar daba cada vez más grima. Cuando creía que podía mejorar, empeoraba. Según Nico solo había una parte que yo podría ser capaz de admirar: Los Campos Elíseos, donde los héroes y la gente que ha muerto haciendo buenas acciones durante el transcurso de su vida pasan el resto de sus días como no vivos.

"Nico..." lo llamé mientras nos dirigíamos al palacio de Hades.

"¿Sí?" preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

"Casey... ¿tú crees que está en los Campos Elíseos?"

Me miró compadecido y sonrío. "Claro que sí, estoy seguro. Pero ahora no te preocupes por eso. Centrémonos en traerla de vuelta."

Caminábamos y caminábamos y el tiempo pasaba volando. Ya casi amanecería y nosotros íbamos hacia el palacio de Hades.  
>Las Furias volaban en círculos vigilando a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse. El palacio estaba rodeado por unos muros de piedras oscuras y desgastadas. Había dos puertas de bronce cerradas que Nico abrió con solo dar dos palmadas. Ojalá yo pudiese hacer eso en el palacio de mi padre, pero nunca he estado y no sé cómo llegar hasta ahí.<br>El jardín era poco ordinario. Setas de colores, plantas venenosas e hipnotizantes que en lugar de pétalos había rubíes de distintos colores. Me recordaban a la empuñadura de _Cascadia_, la espada de Casey.  
>Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar la puerta, custodiada por dos guerreros-esqueleto. Cómo los odiaba... No podían morir si no era un hijo de Hades quien los sacrificaba. Nada más llegar ante ellas se abrieron y un mal presentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo- de cabeza a los piés-.<p>

Detrás las puertas se encontraba una enorme sala con dos tronos. Cada uno de ellos ocupado. Estaba seguro que eran Hades y Perséfone, pero quería creer que no.

"¡Nico!" exclamó Hades sorprendido. "¿Qué os trae a tu y a tu... amigo por aquí?"

Nico abrió la boca para decir algo pero hablé antes que él.

"Quiero hablar contigo."

El dios me miró arqueando las cejas y se levantó del trono. Se acercó hacia mí lentamente mientras su mujer permaneció sentada, contemplándome e intentando decidir qué hacer conmigo.  
>Miré a Nico y entendió lo que quería. Se fue a hablar con Perséfone para dejarnos a solas.<p>

"¿Y bien?" preguntó el dios del inframundo. "¿Te presentas a mi palacio sin saludar a tu tío?"

"Eh... H-Hola, tío... señor" me corregí en una reverencia.

"Eso está mejor. Y dime... ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

Éste tío me estaba poniendo nervioso por la manera en que me miraba. Él y papá nunca se llevaron muy bien, y eso me daba puntos en contra por ser el hijo de Poseidón.

"Eres exactamente igual que tu hermano Percy" comentó. "Venís aquí a enfrentaros conmigo por cualquier cosa."

"No, s-señor" tartamudeé. "Yo no he venido a enfrontarme."

"¿A no?" dijo sorprendido. "Entonces..."

"He venido para pedirle un favor."

Esperé que reaccionara de una forma más seria, pero pasó de sonreír forzadamente a reírse histéricamente por mi comentario. Y luego, en menos que canta un gallo, su expresión se ensombreció y dejó de reírse.

"¡¿Pero tú te crees que voy por la vida haciendo favores a todo el mundo?" espetó.

"No, s-señor" repetí. "Pero... es el único que puede ayudarme ahora mismo."

"Mira, mocoso. Estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo, ¿es que no lo ves?" puso una mano en mi hombro y señaló con la otra hacia el más allá. "Cada día mueren muchas personas y yo me encargo de asignarles el lugar adecuado para ellos. ¿Y aún vienes pidiendo más?"

"Pero es que..."

"¡Ni peros ni nada!" espetó nervioso. Perséfone se acercó a toda velocidad e intentó calmarlo.

"Eh, hombretón, que el chico no tiene la culpa de que muera tanta gente" dijo calmada. "Solo quiere tu ayuda. Deberías estar agradecido que te la pida a ti y no a otro de tus hermanos."

La diosa me miró y me guiñó un ojo. No sé que hice para caerle bien, pero más adelante le iba a agradecer que me ayudase a persuadir a Hades, que cambió enseguida de expresión al oír las palabras de su esposa.

"¿Ves, Perséfone? Ya te dije yo que teníamos que ayudar al chico y tú no querías" dijo medio en broma.

"No seas bobo" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó un poco de él. "Y dime, semidiós, ¿qué quieres pedirnos?"

"Bueno, veréis..." me froté la cabeza y empecé a contarles todo lo sucedido.

Los dioses asentían de vez en cuando y soltaban algún 'Hmm' o 'Entiendo...' y yo proseguía con mi explicación.

"Y lo que quieres es que..."

"Que devolváis a Casey a la vida."

Hades empezó a reírse como hizo antes pero su mujer le dio un golpe en la cabeza y paró enseguida.

"Chico, las reglas son las reglas. No podemos romperlas porque tú estés enamorado de ella. Si no hubiera muerto ahora, lo habría hecho más tarde" comentó el dios.

"Por favor," supliqué ignorando el hecho de que llegaran a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de ella sin haber dicho nada de eso, "estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que cumpláis lo que pido."

Perséfone seguía igual de seria.

"Mira niño, lo siento mucho pero-"

"Un momento" dijo Perséfone y se llevó a su marido lejos para hablar con él.

Nico seguía alejado de nosotros contemplando la escena. Me encogí de hombros y vi a la señorita O'Leary entrar por la puerta y sentarse al lado del chico. Éste le rascó las orejas con entusiasmo.

"¡Eh, chaval!" me llamó Hades.

Lo miré y vi que me hacia una señal con la mano para que fuese allí. Me propuso un trato que me pareció de lo más justo y lo acepté. Nico y la señorita O'Leary se despidieron de mi y se fueron de vuelta a Campamento Mestizo.


	18. La misteriosa caja de musica

Jake POV

Hades me acompañó hasta los Elíseos, donde iban los héroes y los que tuvieron una muerte digna de un héroe. Perséfone nos seguía detrás. Todo estaba oscuro pero a lo lejos pude ver una zona entre vallas doradas. No era tan grande como los Campos de Asfódelos o los Campos de Castigo, pero si metías un estadio de fútbol aún sobraba un montón de espacio. No oía ningún ruido que llegara de aquella dirección pero sí un montón de luz. Reparé que parecía como si hubiera un mundo exterior encerrado allí. Había bosques, lagos, ríos, bancos, algún que otro edificio de estilo grecorromano... No tenía nada que ver con el resto del Inframundo.  
>A medida que nos acercábamos empecé a distinguir formas humanas: una pareja paseando de la mano, dos tipos jugando al frisbee, personas leyendo bajo las sombras de los árboles, una pareja sentada en un banco de mármol blanco...<br>Por fin llegamos a la entrada. Dos puertas de metal hechas con barrotes de oro celestial se alzaban ante nosotros. Ahora que estábamos tan cerca pude ver que aunque cada cosa tuviera sus colores, siempre relucía un poco en dorado o plateado, incluso la gente que había dentro.  
>Sentí un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, éste iba a ser mi momento. Era mi última oportunidad de salvar la vida de Casey y pedirle perdón y no la iba a dejar escapar. Cuando Hades se situó ante las puertas éstas se abrieron automáticamente por arte de magia. Respiré hondo y entramos. El dios empezó a caminar por su cuenta y lo seguí a cierta distancia. Todo estaba muy silencioso a pesar de que la gente estuviera riéndose sin parar. Nada, no se oía nada. Solo pude oír a Hades y Perséfone. Supongo que como no estábamos muertos aún conservábamos la capacidad de emitir sonidos. A medida que avanzábamos todos se giraban para contemplar al rey y la reina del inframundo. Me pareció reconocer alguno de los campistas que murieron en la pasada batalla.<br>Nos acercamos a la pareja que había sentada en el banco de mármol. Nos daban la espalda y se abrazaban felizmente. El chico la agarraba con fuerza y hundía su rostro en el pelo negro como la tinta de la chica; y ella, escondía la cara en su pecho. Parecían felices de verdad aún sin poder hablar entre ellos.  
>Hades carraspeó y los dos se giraron colorados. Entonces mi corazón dio un vuelco. Eran... ellos eran Alex y Casey. Pero no era Adonis, era el Alex real.<br>Cuando Casey me vio se sorprendió y se alejó de golpe del chico mirándome inocentemente. Retrocedí unos pasos, atónito. Yo... no podía sacarla de aquí si ella estaba feliz con el hombre al que amaba. No podía quitarle eso. Aunque dejarla allí abajo era lo último que quería hacer no podía.

"Llegaste tarde..." comentó Hades gravemente.

Lo miré apesadumbrado y me volví hacia Casey. Si no podía hacer nada, por lo menos quería pedir perdón y verla por última vez.  
>Ella miró a Alex por el rabillo del ojo y corrió hacia mí llorando y gritando mi nombre, pero no podía oírla. Luego reparé en los que había a nuestro alrededor. Hablaban entre ellos. Conversaban entre sí. El problema no era suyo, era mío. Al no estar muerto no podía comunicarme con ellos. Solo podría oír la voz de Casey, y ella la mía, si estuviera muerto.<br>Cuando por fin la tuve delante de mis ojos, justo delante de mí- a medio metro - reparé en que había un agujero en su camiseta naranja del campamento. El que se hizo cuando sacrificó su vida. Pero no vi la herida. Adelanté mi mano hacia ella para buscar la herida desde el agujero de su camiseta pero algo ocurrió: traspasé su figura. Sentí como si una corriente de aire frío, no, helado, recorriese mi mano. No podía tocarla. Aunque estábamos tan cerca sentí como si estuviéramos a cien metros de distancia. Casey seguía tratando de decirme algo pero no podía oírla.

"No te oigo" intenté decirle.

Perséfone se puso a mi lado y habló con su marido:

"Vamos, Hades, deja que el chico pueda oír a su novia" comentó.

"N-No es mi novia."

"¡Pero ya hemos hecho el trato!" se quejó el dios. "Tiene la oportunidad de salvar la vida de su querida novia, pero en el trato nunca dije que pudiese hablar con ella."

"¡No seas malo, Hades!" dijo Perséfone. "Tú también querrías lo mismo si fuera tu novia la que está en esa situación."

"¡He dicho que no es mi novia!" aullé intentando que dejaran de decir lo mismo todo el rato.

Casey nos miraba desconcertada y sin poder oír nada.

"Traidora" susurró Hades a su reina.

"¡Vamos, sabes que te quiero mucho!" comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, está bien..." se rindió el dios ante la ayuda de su mujer. "Pero con una condición: no puedes hablar del trato que hemos hecho."

Tragué saliva y asentí. Miré a mi amiga a los ojos y esperé y esperé hasta que de repente pude oír entre aquel mar de silencio; las risas de los que estaban por ahí, alguna canción en griego antiguo que hablaba de la vida y la muerte y los eventos que suceden durante el transcurso de la vida... Entonces oí la suya:

"Jake" susurró entre lágrimas.

Alargó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo: me traspasó y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Su expresión pasó de confusión a tristeza. Hades solo nos permitía hablar. Miré a los dioses un poco intimidado y se dieron cuenta de que pedía privacidad.

Oí al rey del inframundo quejarse: 'desde que ha llegado no ha parado de pedir'. Su esposa lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a pasear.

"Vamos, no seas cascarrabias."

Y se adentraron al bosque.  
>Pero ni con eso me sentía satisfecho. Hades tenía razón desde que llegué no paré de pedir, y aún quería más. El hecho de poder hablar no era bastante. Yo quería abrazarla, pero no podía. Además, Alex seguía allí y todo se habría vuelto bastante incómodo.<p>

"Casey, yo..." se me quebró la voz y no pude continuar hablando.

"Me llamo Alex" dijo éste acercándose a mi amiga y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Casey vio que me fijé en ello y se sacudió para que lo quitara. Sería incómodo para ella hacer esto en público.

"Yo soy Jake. Te daría la mano, pero es que no puedo" bromeé. Maldita sea, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Quería llorar de rabia, romperle la cara de envidia, y morirme por salvar a Casey.

Él solo se rió. "Casey no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que llegó."

Eso me dejó de piedra y ruborizado. Reconozco que me sorprendió que hubiese hablado de mí a su... novio, por decirlo de algún modo. Novio... era difícil de creer que después de lo ocurrido aún pudiese sentir algo por Alex, aunque el real no tuviera ningún papel en todo aquello. Pero Casey llevaba años enamorada de él y no podía cambiar lo que sentía. Solo calmar mis sentimientos y seguir adelante con el paso de los años, porque sé que sería difícil de superar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó mi amiga.

"Bueno yo, eh... ¿podemos hablar solos?" pregunté.

Casey miró a Alex por su aprobación y éste sonrió cálidamente. "¡Claro que sí, es toda tuya, tío!"

Eso me confundió más, pero empecé a caminar con Casey a mi lado y dejamos a Alex atrás. Casey me mostró uno de sus sitios favoritos, el lago. Nos sentamos en el muelle y me dio una sensación de _déjà vu._Aun me costaba creer que la tenía a mi lado de nuevo, que podía escuchar su voz y verla desde unos ojos que nunca antes repararon de aquella perspectiva, una perspectiva de belleza natural. Pero yo no podía sentirme así por Casey, era mi mejor amiga. No estaba bien pensar así en ella y más cuando ella ya encontró a alguien.

"Ahora que ya no estás delante de Alex, ¿Vas a decirme qué haces aquí?" preguntó cerrando los ojos y tumbando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Yo... vine para hacer un trato con Hades y sacarte de aquí pero..."

"¡¿Cómo?" aulló desesperada. "¿Qué trato?"

"No puedo decirlo. Le di a Hades mi palabra" murmuré. "Pero ahora veo que puede que no fuera una buena idea..."

"¿Y eso?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Por qué estás con Alex y si te alejara de él-"

"Jake, yo no estoy con Alex. Pero quiero saber por qué quieres sacarme de aquí."

Cerré los ojos y suspiré un poco aliviado ante su respuesta. Puede que optimista y todo. Luego se me encogió el corazón. "Casey, siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti..."

"Sabes que estás perdonado" dijo mirándome graciosamente a los ojos.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" pregunté intimidado.

"Parece que te alivia saber que no estoy con Alex."

Lo había notado. "¿Qué? Eh, bueno... aunque ése no sea Adonis, Alex sigue sin gustarme mucho..."

Mi amiga se estremeció ante el nombre del dios y suspiró temblorosa antes de volver a hablar:

"Jake, ¿estás seguro de cumplir el trato con Hades? Quiero decir... claro que quiero volver a vivir y pediros perdón a todos pero... sería una violación de las leyes de la naturaleza humana y una injusticia por todos los que perdieron un hermano o amigo en la batalla..."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Nunca lo vi desde ese punto de vista. Ella siempre tenía razón pero...

"Pero, Casey, te echo mucho de menos, y pensar que no pude hacer nada para salvarte cuando te sacrificaste por mi me deprime aún más..." admití.

Me miró apenada. Aquella mirada que tanto me rompía el corazón.

"Jake, yo también te echo de menos. Pero fue mi elección morir. Tú no tenías que hacer nada, sé perfectamente que lo habrías hecho si pudieras."

"Cuando volvimos al campamento tu padre estaba allí, esperando a que llegaras con nosotros. Quería castigarte por haberte largado de casa sin decir ni una palabra de dónde ibas. Luego tuve que contarle lo que pasó... Le prometí que te traería de vuelta y que te protegería, Casey. No volverá a mirarme a la cara nunca jamás..." comenté con tristeza.

Casey intentó coger mi mano para reconfortarme pero luego se acordó que acabaría por traspasarme y que era inútil intentarlo, cosa que me ponía ansioso.

"¿Y los campistas, están enfadados conmigo?" me preguntó.

"No. Al final todos te tomaron por una grande heroína."

"¿Crees que si vuelvo... me aceptarán de nuevo?"

"¿Estás insinuando que quieres volver?" pregunté arqueando las cejas alegremente.

"No estoy insinuando nada. Sólo he preguntado."

"¡Pues claro que sí!" exclamé. "Hasta Clarisse empezó a echarte de menos..."

Se rió locamente y eso me dio esperanzas. Aquella risa... cómo la echaba en falta. De verdad que necesitaba oírla.

"¿Así que de verdad queréis que vuelva?" preguntó insegura de sí misma, algo no muy común en ella.

"Sí, pero no solo quiero que vuelvas..." murmuré. Pensé que éste era mi oportunidad, mi momento de contarle como me sentía. Era ahora o nunca. "Casey, yo-"

"¡Bueno, ya basta de cháchara!" nos interrumpió Hades apareciendo detrás nuestro. "Os he dejado un tiempo para que habléis pero ya se ha terminado."

Pues va a ser que nunca. Solté el aire que contuve, frustrado. ¿Por qué la gente siempre hacia lo mismo cuando iba a decir algo importante para mí?

"¿Vas a cumplir el trato, Jake?" preguntó el dios.

Miré a Casey para asegurarme de lo que quería y ella era la respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Siempre lo fue y lo será. No había ninguna igual.  
>Ella acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me susurró tranquilamente.<p>

"Haz lo que el corazón te pida" susurró.

"Sí, voy a devolver a Casey a la vida."

Supongo que aún no sabéis cual era el trato que Hades me propuso. ¿Morir y quedarme en el Elíseo con ella? No. Era peor. ¿Intercambiar mi alma por la suya así me aseguraba de que estaría viva? Aún mucho peor. Me propuso algo sencillo pero a la vez difícil de cumplir: Casey me seguiría por detrás y yo tenía que salir del Inframundo por la puerta de Orfeo sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarla a ella en ningún momento. Si me giraba tan solo una vez antes de que la luz solar hubiera iluminado su cuerpo entero, ella desaparecería para siempre y no la volvería a ver nunca jamás. Ella seguiría muerta y yo vivito y coleando.  
>Y ahí estaba yo, buscando la salida hacia la Puerta de Orfeo y, para colmar el vaso, también estaba nervioso. ¿Y si Hades me había mentido? ¿Y si era una trampa para deshacerse de mí? ¿Cómo podía asegurarme de que ella seguía detrás de mí? Lo más fácil sería preguntar si aún seguía a mis espaldas, pero el dios nos cortó la comunicación otra vez. Me sentía como si estuviese solo de nuevo. Tenía la tentación de girarme pero tuve que combatirla para no perder a mi amiga. Si tan solo pudiese asegurarme, o mirar por el rabillo del ojo... ¡No! No podía arriesgarme y caer en la tentación. Seguí el camino que me indicó Hades y me aseguré de tener aún en el bolsillo el objeto que me dio: una pequeña caja de música de color negro con diamantes plateados, azules y negros incrustados. Dijo que me ayudaría a salir de allí. Pero yo aún no había descubierto cómo me iba a ayudar esa misteriosa caja de música. También había el colgante con mi alma que traje por si acaso.<br>Seguí caminando durante minutos sin detenerme e intentando concentrarme para no girarme y ver a Casey. Pero en un momento determinado llegamos al final del camino. No había salido. ¿Me habría equivocado de camino? No, imposible, seguí las indicaciones de Hades al pie de la letra. Un momento... ¡La caja de música!  
>La saqué de mis bolsillos e intenté entender qué demonios hacer con ella. Lo probé todo: busqué un agujero en la pared para dejar la caja, la lancé contra las rocas que nos impedían continuar con nuestro camino... Pero nada sirvió. ¿Cómo iba yo a abrir la Puerta de Orfeo con una caja de música? Un momento... Orfeo... caja de música... ¡Ya está! Orfeo era un semidiós, hijo de Apolo, que abrió un camino hacia el inframundo con ayuda de la música para salvar a su querida Eurídice. Si daba cuerda a la caja puede que funcionara. Empecé a dar cuerda sin parar. Cuanta más música mejor. La dejé encima de una piedra y aquí empezó todo: la tapa se abrió y dos figuritas minúsculas- un hombre y una mujer -bailaban respecto a un eje y daban vueltas sin parar. Probablemente si no hubiéramos estado en ese lugar, la música no parecería ser sacada de una peli de terror donde un ejército de muñecas de porcelana te persigue hasta la muerte. Aún así, la melodía era bonita y pegadiza.<br>La pared de rocas que nos barría el paso empezó a temblar y a caerse formando un hueco triangular por el que penetraba luz solar. Luz Solar. Cómo la echaba de menos. Entró una brisa de aire natural y por fin no tuve que respirar más aquella humedad. Hasta aquí todo fue bien.  
>Pero me emocioné demasiado temprano. El techo empezaba a temblar. Se iba a derrumbar en poco tiempo. Cogí la caja de música y salí corriendo de allí. Justo cuando me detuve en seco oí un estruendo en el interior de la cueva. El techo ya se caía a pedazos.<p>

"¡Casey!" grité y me giré para salvarla. Pero ella no estaba ni herida ni atrapada.

Tenía casi todo el cuerpo expuesto a la luz solar excepto su pierna izquierda, y eso fue lo que hizo que la perdiera de nuevo. Me giré cuando no debía. Vi como gritaba mi nombre pero aún no la podía oír.

"¡No!" gruñí e intenté cogerla de la mano.

Esta vez, como sus manos ya se habían bañado en luz solar pude cogerlas. Pero no sirvió de mucho. Ella forcejeaba para salir de allí antes de que el techo se le cayera encima y yo la tiraba de la mano para ayudarla. El corazón me latía a cien por hora.

"¡Casey, no te vayas!"

Pero alguna fuerza invisible y sobrenatural quería llevársela al inframundo de nuevo.  
>Los dos gritábamos nuestros nombres entre lágrimas. No podría soportar aquello. Cuando Casey vio que no serviría de nada luchar contra el poder de Hades, empezó a aflojar mi mano.<p>

"¡No te sueltes!" gritaba aunque no me oyera. "¡Por favor!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Aquella fuerza invisible se la llevó a la velocidad de la luz. Corrí para entrar de nuevo allí pero antes de poner un pie de nuevo en territorio de Hades, el techo se derrumbó.

"¡No!" grité frustrado.

Estaba llorando de rabia. Cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de salvarla metí la pata. Yo... yo no podía ser considerado un héroe. Nunca llegaría a serlo.

Fue entonces cuando reparé que estaba en Central Park, Nueva York. Algunas personas que se paseaban por ahí me miraban asustados. Probablemente creyeran que me había vuelto loco de remate. Y en algún sentido, sí. Nunca puedes estar bien cuando pierdes a alguien a quien amas con locura. Me levanté furioso y lancé una patada de ira a un árbol tumbándolo al suelo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora es cuando mi fuerza sobrenatural sale a la luz? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando estaba tirando de la mano de Casey? Caí de rodillas al suelo y me eché a llorar. Otra vez era un débil e indefenso. Un llorica, un cobarde. No tenía agallas ni para salvar a mi mejor amiga.


	19. Me peleo con un dragón por unos llaveros

Jake POV

"¿Jake?" preguntó una voz muy conocida. "¡Sagrado Olimpo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Creía que te habías marchado para siempre! ¿Y qué le has hecho a este pobre árbol?"

"Denisse-" sollocé.

Mi amiga corrió a consolarme. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Los dos quedamos en silencio. Ella porque estaba aliviada y yo porqué quería desaparecer de éste mundo. Simplemente era un desastre, una desgracia humana. Nos mantuvimos así durante un buen rato. La poca gente que pasaba por allí en medio, de vez en cuando, nos miraba preocupados.  
>Un vagabundo se nos acercó y lloró conmigo, nos dio un abrazo y una sonrisa a los dos y se alejó.<p>

"Eso ha sido raro" dijo Denisse.

"Sí, sí lo ha sido" coincidí en medio de una pequeña risa.

"¡Estás riendo!" reparó mi amiga. "Ahora que éste señor te ha animado un poco, ¿vas a contarme dónde estabas y por qué estás llorando?"

Cerré los ojos y me sequé las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que solté el aire lentamente. Me recosté contra un árbol y me arrodillé un poco apoyando los codos en mis rodillas de modo que pude sostener mi cabeza con las manos. Denisse se puso a mi lado y aguardó a que hablara.  
>Probablemente contar aquello fue lo más duro que he hecho en toda mi vida. Tener que decir que has fracasado, otra vez más, es difícil.<p>

"¿I-Intestaste sacar a Cas-ey del Inf-framundo?" tartamudeó reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

Asentí abatido. ¿Por qué Percy pudo salvar a Annabeth millones de veces y yo con Casey no? ¿Es que era un pringado que no merecía tener sangre divina?

"Ahora se ha terminado todo, Denisse" susurré. "Éste ha sido definitivamente el fin."

"¡No digas eso, solo te harás más daño!" espetó furiosa.

La miré sorprendido y quizás un poco asustado por su reacción. Tenía la nariz hinchada y me fulminó con sus ojos verdes. Su pelo pelirrojo y sus pecas le dieron un aspecto más feroz y eso me reprimió más.

"¿Q-Qué?" pregunté atontado.

"¡Vamos, Jake! Todos queremos a Casey y todos la echamos mucho de menos, pero eres el único que no lo ha superado." A estas alturas estaba tan enfadada que me alejé un paso de ella. "No nos hablaste desde su muerte; si oías su nombre te marchabas para no escucharlo. Te estás culpando por todo eso."

"¡Y es que la culpa es mía!" grité. "¡No pude salvarla, no pude hacer nada por ella!"

Mi amiga me sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y me echara a llorar otra vez. Me dio golpecitos en la mejilla e intentó ahuyentar las lágrimas. Gracias a su ayuda y el valor que me eché encima no lloré.

"No es culpa tuya" murmuraba una y otra vez. "Es culpa de Adonis. Si él no hubiera robado tu collar a Casey, nada de esto habría pasado."

Entonces entendí que tenía razón. Puede que yo no hubiera podido ayudar a Casey pero si no hubiera sido por aquél dios baboso nada de esto habría pasado.  
>Los dos paseamos pacíficamente por el parque recordando todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos.<p>

"¿Y Mark?" conseguí decir cuando ya me sentí mejor.

"En el campamento" contestó. "Estaba muy preocupado. Y por cierto... Quirón y el señor D están furiosos. Te marchaste sin decir nada, Nico desapareció y la señorita O'Leary también. Entonces Nico y la perra vuelven y tú no estás."

"Me van a matar a castigos..." murmuré.

"Tampoco te pases, hombre" dijo. "Tienen un castigo pensado por si volvías. Nico ya está ayudando a las arpías a limpiar los platos."

"Nico me va a ahogar en el Estigio."

"No creas, está feliz por su elección" comentó Denisse.

"¿Su elección?"

"Sí, tuvo que elegir entre dos castigos, el que hace, y..."

"¿Cuál es el otro?" pregunté asustado. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Eh... sí, pero no voy a decir nada."

Estuvimos media hora discutiendo sobre el tema y no conseguí sacarle ni un poquito de información. Yo como espía era igual que un policía gordo escondiéndose detrás de una farola; no servía.

"¿Y qué haces en Nueva York?" pregunté.

Ahora ya habíamos abandonado Central Park y nos paseábamos por las calles de la ciudad, donde todo el mundo andaba ajetreado.

"Vine a buscar un regalo que encargué por teléfono hace meses. Tenía que llegar de Francia en Junio, pero ya falta muy poco por Agosto y hasta hace tres días no llegó."

"¿Qué es?" pregunté curioso. Quizás fuera un poco atrevido, pero es mi mejor amiga, no le importaría.

"Un regalo que compré para Mark y para mí" explicó. "Como ya hace un año que estamos juntos pensé en comprar algo bonito para los dos. Vamos a buscarlo y ya lo verás."

Nos detuvimos delante de una tienda con un estilo diferente a las demás, ésta no parecía tan moderna y tan a la moda como las demás de su alrededor, pero también era muy lujosa. Me recordó al local donde la chica de _Entre Fantasmas_ trabajaba.  
>Miramos por el cristal del aparador y pareció que no había nadie comprando. Denisse abrió la puerta lentamente y unas campanitas sonaron.<p>

"Este sitio es bastante extraño..." comenté.

"Es diferente. No le veo nada de extraño."

"No sé, no me gusta."

Seguimos caminando hasta el mostrador. No había nadie vigilando la tienda a parte de una cámara de seguridad. Tuve la tentación de saludar y lo hice. Denisse me pegó en la mano con la que saludaba y me miró mal.

"¡Ay!" me quejé frotándome la mano.

"Pareces un bebé saludando a las cámaras" dijo.

"Solo intento ser simpático con el poco personal que hay..."

"¡No seas merluzo!" me insultó con la típica palabra en que Casey me designaba.

Quería devolverle el insulto pero qué iba a decir: '¿No seas cereal?' Sonaría muy estúpido de mi parte.

"¿Hola, hay alguien?" preguntó Denisse en voz alta.

Nadie respondió. Pero sí se oyó un fuerte ruido detrás en el almacén.  
>Encima del mostrador había uno de esos timbres de recepción que salen en las típicas pelis antiguas. Lo pulsé una vez. Nadie salió a la tienda, pero en el almacén se oía una voz; una voz que susurraba. Puede que el señor fuera duro de oído así que seguí pulsando frenéticamente.<br>Mi amiga puso su mano encima de la mía para detenerme.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Pareces un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de uno de quince!" me regañó. "¡Estate quieto de una vez!"

Hice lo que me dijo pero tuve que esforzarme. Me estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que hacer algo para no pensar en... en ella. En todo lo ocurrido. En mí. En... nosotros.  
>¡No aguanté más! Me moví un poco a la derecha para ver a través de la puerta y entonces fue cuando un hombre viejo, de unos ochenta años, pelo blanco y escaso, y lunares por la frente salió de dentro. Mi amiga me miró como diciendo: 'Por eso tardó tanto'.<p>

"Buenos días" dijo en una voz seca y quebradiza mientras intentaba llegar hasta el centro del mostrador.

"Buenos días" saludó Denisse. Me puse a su lado y esperé. "Tenía algo encargado a nombre de Denisse Hale. ¿Se acuerda?"

"Denisse Hale..." murmuró. "Sí, me suena. Me suena mucho."

"Le encargué que trajera unos llaveros desde Francia..." insistió Denisse.

"¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo" a mí no me lo pareció, era como si estuviese actuando par a no inquietar a Denisse. "Hacía mucho tiempo que te esperaba, niña."

¿Mucho tiempo? Pero si el regalo llegó hace tres días no puede ser mucho tiempo... Al menos para alguien de mi edad. Puede que a este señor el tiempo no se le pasara volando.

"Eh, si..." dijo mi amiga un poco extrañada.

"Ahora vuelvo" nos aseguró intentando sonreír amablemente. Pero a mí me dio más grima que alegría. "Lo tengo guardado en el almacén..."

Y se fue de nuevo, arrastrando sus pies parsimoniosamente, al almacén. Esto nos llevaría, según mis cálculos, unos... eh... cien años. Al cabo de poco tiempo oímos un estruendo allí dentro. Como si un montón de cristales se hubieran caído y roto en mil pedazos; algunos golpes en la pared; otros en el suelo...  
>Denisse y yo nos miramos petrificados. ¿Se habría caído, el señor?<br>Fuimos deprisa ante la puerta del almacén, pero lo que vimos precisamente no era un señor viejo tendido en el suelo. Lo que vimos tenía cuatro patas, dos alas, escamas de color lila y dos cuernos.

"_Drákontas"_murmuré bajo mi respiración.

"¿Un dragón? ¿Es que no teníamos bastante con los telekhines?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

El monstruo dio un giro y nos golpeó en el estómago con la cola. Del golpe salimos volando hasta chocar con las estanterías que había en una pared. Una garrafa de agua cayó al suelo y rodó hacia la esquina. Hice una mueca de dolor y volví a ponerme de pie. Me puse delante de Denisse, que estaba en el suelo e inconsciente. Ya tuve bastante con una, no iba a permitir que me quitasen a mi otra mejor amiga. Nunca.  
>Separé los imanes del colgante y de la cadena y convertí el medallón en mi espada. El dragón, de unos tres metros de alto, seguía gruñendo, dando coletazos y batiendo las alas. Lancé un mandoble y le di un corte en el pecho pero en menos de un segundo éste volvió a cerrarse. Volví a probar, ésta vez en una de sus alas. Sucedió lo mismo. Nota: encontrar alguna forma de herirle sin que pueda regenerarse. Pero... ¿cómo iba yo a hacer eso? Piensa, Jake, piensa... ¿Qué habría hecho Casey? Envestí contra el de nuevo defendiéndome con la espada y evitando que se acercase a Denisse. De vez en cuando miraba a mi alrededor buscando algo que me sirviera; ¿una caja plateada con un estampado grabado? No; ¿un extintor? Tampoco; ¿somníferos? No era momento de dormir a un dragón, tenía que... Espera un momento... Dormir a un dragón... <em>¡Gracias, Casey!<em>

Mientras blandía mi espada giraba lentamente a su alrededor hasta llegar al otro lado del almacén, donde estaban los somníferos reposando dentro de un bote, encima de una mesa. Procuré que el dragón se fijara en mí y no en mi amiga, así no tendría que preocuparme por si la atacaba.  
>Abajé un momento la vista para abrir el bote y sacar una pastilla. Cuando volví a mirar hacia arriba vi a Denisse recuperando la consciencia y al dragón girarse hacia ella.<p>

"¡No!"

El monstruo abrió la boca y se preparó para soltar una enorme bola de fuego. ¡Va a quemar a Denisse! No se lo iba a permitir.  
>Corrí hacia allí y recé rápidamente una oración a los dioses: '<em>Vamos, por favor, ayudadme. Solo por ésta vez.'<em> Luego lancé la píldora a la boca del dragón, pero no iba a tragársela sola. Necesitaba agua y ya sabía de dónde sacarla. Me concentré rápidamente en la garrafa de agua que había en la esquina, cerca de mi amiga, y provoqué que explotase, enviando pedazos de plástico por todos lados. Ordené al agua que formase un fino chorro y lo envié justamente en la boca de la bestia. Ésta, sin poder evitarlo, tragó un poco junto con la pastilla y se puso a toser. Sabía que el efecto no sería inmediato, pero tenía que entretenerla.  
>Mientras tosía aproveché para sacar a Denisse de allí.<p>

"¡Vamos, ve hacia la tienda, yo la entretendré!" puse un brazo debajo del suyo y ayude a levantarla.

"J-Jake, no..." balbuceó.

"Denisse, vete" ordené.

"Pero puede matarte y no quiero que mueras tú también" replicó poniendo una mueca de dolor.

"Denisse, ésta es mi oportunidad de mostrarme a mí mismo que valgo algo" mascullé entre dientes.

Me miró preocupada y asintió. La ayude a salir a la tienda y volví a por el dragón, que aún tosía.  
>Aproveché la ocasión para cortarle un ala. Y aunque se regeneró muy rápidamente, el monstruo soltó un gruñido de dolor y abrió de nuevo la boca para soltar fuego. De un modo asombroso, no pudo. Es como si el agua que se tragó hubiera ayudado a extinguir el fuego. Fue entonces cuando empezó a moverse raro. Tambaleaba de aquí para allí, me embestía y yo le esquivaba sin ningún problema. A veces tropezaba y se caía. Creo que las pastillas tenían un efecto más rápido en dragones que en humanos, porque en menos que canta un gallo éste ya estaba tumbado en el suelo tomándose una siesta.<br>Me acerqué cauteloso hacia él y con la punta de la espada lo pinché para asegurarme que estaba dormido. Del sitio donde le pinché brotó sangre, su piel no se reconstituyó. Entonces... el dragón solo podía regenerarse cuando estaba consciente.  
>Enfadado, le corté la cabeza y la separé de su cuerpo. Cada parte del monstruo se desintegró en un humo de polvo excepto sus dientes. Supongo que serían como un premio por haber derrotado a un monstruo. Cogí una bolsa, metí los dientes allí y la guardé en mis bolsillos, junto con la caja de música y mi alma. Lo pondría todo en la mesilla de Casey, para demostrarle que aunque con mi alma ni con la caja de música pude ser de ayuda, ahora había salvado a Denisse.<p>

Oí unos gemidos de dentro de un armario de madera blanca desgastada. Abrí las puertas y allí dentro encontré de nuevo al mismo viejo: el dependiente de la tienda. Estaba atado de manos y pies y tenía cinta adhesiva en la boca. Pero éste no era el monstruo, era el dependiente verdadero. Entonces comprendí que el ruido que oímos al llegar a la tienda, era el del monstruo capturando a éste pobre señor.  
>Lo desaté y le quité la cinta de la boca y le ayudé a salir del armario.<p>

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?" dije preocupado.

"¡¿Quién eres? ¡Te aseguro que si intentas matarme llamaré a la policía!" me amenazó.

"Cálmese, señor. Solo quiero ayudarle. Vine aquí con una amiga y bueno, lo he encontrado aquí encerrado."

Esperé que se tragara mi trola. Me salté toda la parte del dragón y los somníferos, ya que él no sabía nada de ese tema sobre la mitología en el mundo actual, y aguardé a que con la ayuda de la niebla se creyera lo que dije.

"Mi amiga le encargó unos llaveros de Francia y dice que llegaron hace muy poco" comenté.

"Sí, me parece que sí" se acercó a una mesa y leyó una nota que había encima de una caja plateada, la de los estampados grabados. "Se llama Denisse Hale, ¿Verdad?"

Asentí. "Sí señor."

"Acompáñeme hasta la tienda, por favor" cogió la caja y empezó a caminar.

Hice lo que dijo y encontramos a Denisse tumbada encima del mostrador.

"¡Denisse!" la avisé.

Ésta se levantó de golpe y bajó del mostrador mirándonos con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

"Perdón, de verdad. Es solo que estaba muy aturdida y tenía ganas de tumbarme..."

"No pasa nada, muchacha. ¿Es usted la señorita Hale?" preguntó el dependiente.

Ésta asintió. El dependiente dejó la caja encima del mostrador y la abrió para que Denisse viese lo que había dentro. Dos llaveros plateados. Cada uno tenía una estrella y la mitad de un corazón. En la estrella había grabado un: _Por siempre_; y en cada mitad del corazón sus iniciales:_M_i_D._

Denisse cerró la caja con una gran sonrisa en su cara y dio las gracias al dependiente por haber encargado aquello expresamente para ella.

"A ver, si cada llavero cuesta cincuenta, entonces serán... cien dólares" calculó el viejo.

"¿¡Cien dólares!" exclamé sorprendido.

"Jake, son importados de Francia" dijo Denisse. "Mark siempre ha querido ir a Francia y como no tengo suficiente dinero para regalarle un viaje, Francia viene a nosotros."

Sacó su monedero de sus bolsillos y pagó tranquilamente aquella cifra aterradora, y volvimos a pasear por la ciudad cuando vi aquello.


	20. Aprendo a conducir con Apolo

Jake POV

Era un cartel de anuncio de un concierto de Avril Lavigne a principios de septiembre aquí, en Nueva York. Era la cantante preferida de Casey, y si ella estuviera viva, ahora, iba a comprarle una entrada para que pudiese ir. Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de asistir en uno de sus conciertos, pero su hermano Trey enfermó y se quedó para cuidarle ya que su padre estaba en la consulta del dentista atendiendo a unos clientes muy famosos y su madrastra tenía reunión de padres en la guardería.

"¿Quieres ir, chico?" preguntó una voz tras nosotros.

Denisse y yo nos giramos y vimos al dios Apolo montado en un deportivo rojo como el fuego que había aparcado al lado de la calle.

"¡Señor Apolo!" exclamó Denisse, "¿Qué hace aquí usted?"

"Para empezar: vivo aquí, bueno, no del todo" añadió señalando hacia lo alto del Empire State. "Y segundo: Quirón me dijo que te viniese a recoger, tu novio no quería que montases sola en taxi. Pero veo que no eres la única a quien tengo que recoger..." me miró a mí, divertido.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" pregunté poniendo la mano derecha en mi pecho.

"Ah, nada, nada. Así, pues, ¿Quieres ir al concierto, o no?"

"No era para mí... Además, tampoco llevo dinero" dije.

"¿No es para ti? Entonces, ¿para quién querías las entradas?" preguntó. "¿Para Denisse?"

"Ehm... bueno, no exactamente..." comenté rascándome la cabeza. Mi amiga me miró escéptica. "Eran para... Casey y Denisse."

"¿Querías comprarnos entradas?" preguntó mi amiga.

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué no las compras?" dijo Apolo.

"Ya lo dije, no-tengo-dinero" le expliqué lentamente para que me entendiese.

"Pues te las pago yo" se ofreció el dios del Sol.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no puedo dejar que hagas eso! Además, Casey..."

"¿La chica te odia y no quiere que le compres nada, verdad?"

"Está muerta" contesté tajante.

La expresión del dios endureció de golpe junto a la de Denisse. Ésta me miraba preocupada, pero no iba a llorar de nuevo, o lo superaba ahora, o nunca.

"Ah" contestó Apolo. "Y ella... ¿te gustaba?"

"Bueno, qué más da, no se puede conseguir todo" contesté abatido para evitar el tema mientras me subía al asiento trasero del coche.

"Jake..." susurró Denisse.

"Déjalo, estoy bien" le aseguré.

Mi amiga me miró intranquila pero asintió vencida. Tenía que asegurarle que me encontraba bien. Aunque Casey no estuviera a mi lado físicamente, mentalmente sí estaba; siempre; cada día y en cada momento; y nada de esto cambiaría jamás, ni aunque terminase casándome alguna vez. Casey siempre sería un secreto bien guardado en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos.

El viaje en el carro del Sol no fue como me esperé por nada del mundo. ¿Si tienes un deportivo, qué haces? Principalmente, conducirlo a toda velocidad por la carretera. Pero éste deportivo, el carro del sol, era muy diferente. Sí lo podías conducir a toda velocidad, solo que no por carretera, si no por el cielo. El problema es que el carro del Sol solo podía mover la estrella hacia el oeste, si conducías al este, el Sol te perseguía. Y el problema es que Campamento Mestizo estaba en Long Island, justo al este de la gran ciudad.

"¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer para que el Sol no te persiga?" pregunté. "¿Daremos la vuelta al mundo?"

"Vamos, no digas tonterías" se burló. "Ya casi es mediodía, y como el campamento no está tan lejos, no se notará que el Sol se mueve."

"Entiendo."

"¿Y es fácil de manejar?" preguntó Denisse.

"¿Quieres probar, guapa?" dijo el dios.

"Eh... no, gracias. Mi padre no me deja subirme a un coche hasta los dieciséis."

Apolo le guiñó el ojo y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa blanca como las perlas. Lo miré extrañado hasta que comprendí lo que quería.

"¿Yo?" pregunté dudoso.

"No doy ésta oportunidad así como así. O lo tomas o lo dejas."

"¡Lo tomo, lo tomo!" dije emocionado.

Y así, fue como aprendí a conducir. Apolo me enseñó todo tipo de trucos durante el viaje, a cambiar de marchas y a llevar el volante con los pies mientras comes una bolsa de golosinas.

"Oye, chaval. Una pregunta."

"Dispara" dije.

"Esa chica, Casey... ¿Es la chica de la visión de Rachel?" preguntó.

El año pasado, antes de Semana Santa, algunos campistas fuimos de visita al Olimpo cuando Annabeth y Percy nos enviaron un MI. Era de Rachel, la chica oráculo del campamento, que estaba pronunciando la profecía de la gran guerra contra los dioses menores. Entonces nos mostró una imagen de Casey. En aquel momento nadie supo qué significaba, sólo que ésta chica tendría un papel importante en la profecía. Y lo tuvo: fue la traidora y la heroína que moriría. Más tarde, fuimos en su búsqueda al Internado John Collins. Allí fue donde empezó todo: nuestra misión en busca de la diosa desaparecida, su reencuentro con su familia, nuestra amistad... y mis sentimientos hacia ella.

"Sí" conseguí decir. "Era una grande heroína."

Apolo no dudó en asentir y cogió más golosinas para metérselas, luego, de golpe, todas en la boca.

Para aterrizar en la arena del campamento tuve que entregarle el volante a Apolo. Según él, Thalia fue la última en intentar pilotar el carro y lo metió en el lago cuando intentaban aterrizar.  
>Los tres salimos del coche y miramos con cuidado alrededor para ver si habíamos destrozado algo. Nada. No había nadie ni nada abollado.<p>

"Bueno, pues. Yo me piro."

Y en menos que canta un gallo desapareció montado en su carro deportivo.

"Deben estar todos comiendo" dedujo mi amiga.

Los dos fuimos al comedor fingiendo que nada de eso había pasado; lo del dragón; lo de Casey; nuestra conversación; mi manejo del carro del Sol...

Lo primero que oí fue un "¡enano estúpido!" de Clarisse cuando me vio entrar. Todos me miraban aliviados. Algunos de Ares sin poder creerlo. Mark corrió a preguntarme dónde había estado y los de Atenea me miraban intentando descubrir dónde había estado.

"¿No lo saben?" pregunté a Mark.

"Quirón no quiso contarles nada..."

En cuanto a Quirón, su reacción fue la de siempre. Se me acercó y comprobó que estuviera en buenas condiciones. Luego me echó un sermón sobre que estaba contra el reglamento oficial del campamento el marcharse sin avisar ni permiso de un superior. Cuando terminó de taladrarme la cabeza, me dio dos golpecitos en el hombro y dijo que tendría que contarle todo en la Casa Grande.  
>Nico se me acercó y miró a mi alrededor.<p>

"¿Y Casey?" preguntó.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Mark desconcertado.

Abajé la vista e intenté concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos en las lágrimas.

"Yo... no pude salvarla" se me quebró la voz.

"¡¿Que has ido hasta el inframundo para intentar salvar a Casey?" aulló Annabeth desde la mesa de Atenea.

Todos los campistas dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí y me intimidaron bastante. Las manos me sudaban y hasta creo que los pies también. Me entraban ganas de quitarme las zapatillas y los calcetines.

"¡Estás loco!" gritó algún campista.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" aulló Acathia, la hermanastra de Casey y Annabeth. "Cómo a mínimo él tuvo las agallas de bajar allí para salvar a su mejor amiga."

"¡Tiene razón!" dijo Katie Gardner de acuerdo con las palabras de Acathia.

"¡Tú no te metas, hierbajo!" espetó alguien de los de Apolo.

"¡Menos con mi novia!" amenazó Travis Stoll.

"Y habla el pringado..." murmuró uno de Morfeo.

"No los aguanto" comentó Connor Stoll entre dientes mientras se levantaba de la mesa once y se dirigía a la diecisiete, la de Morfeo. "Mira enano, no te metas ni con mi hermano ni con su novia, ¿te ha quedado claro?"

Éste se levantó a la defensiva y lo encaró. "¿O si no qué?" preguntó arqueando las cejas.

"O si no..." Connor iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Acathia, su novia se levantó a tiempo y lo detuvo.

"¡No vale la pena perder tiempo con esos pardillos! ¡Basta ya!" aulló la chica.

Luego se armó un buen lío. Desde hace años y con el paso de éstos, hay ciertas rivalidades entre las cabañas. Ahora se llevan bien, ahora ya no. Pero siempre hay algún problema. Antes, los de Apolo y Deméter estaban muy enfadados con los de Hermes porque siempre les gastaban bromas. Pero terminaron aliándose y ahora eran como uña y carne. Sobre todo si hablamos de Katie y Travis.  
>Atenea no solía meterse en líos pero ésta vez todos los chicos y chicas de la cabaña número seis se levantaron y se acercaron al embrollo que se había montado. Ares, Morfeo, Eris y algunos más estaban en contra de Atenea, Hermes y Deméter, y gracias a eso, hubo un momento de tensión enorme. Puñetazos, empujones, bofetadas, arañazos... por suerte que no había armas si no, las habrían usado, creedme.<br>Clarisse estaba al margen pero vi como sonreía y animaba a su cabaña a pelear con dignidad y valentía, excepto Mark que se mantuvo al margen junto a Denisse y a mí.

"¡Vamos cerdos asquerosos, demostrad quién manda!" gruñía alzando sus puños.

Annabeth se coló entre la multitud y mandó a callar a Clarisse que solo buscaba razones para pelear. Percy intentaba separar a los demás junto a Grover, Enebro, Leo y Piper.

"¡Ya basta!" gruñó muy fuerte Dioniso.

Todos nos giramos asustados para ver su expresión. Me dio un escalofrío solo de verla y me entraron ganas de hacer pis.

"¿Y vosotros sois semidioses?" preguntó incrédulo. "¡Parecéis una manada de leones peleándose para comerse la carne de una cebra!"

"Señor D-" dijo Denisse.

"Cállese, señorita Tale."

"Es Hale, señor" corregí.

"No me seas impertinente señor Morrison. Ya tengo bastante con Jackson, no necesito a otro más ahora."

"¡Eh!" se quejó Percy. "¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?"

Dioniso ignoró su queja y miró mortíferamente a los que se peleaban.

"Vosotros..." gruñó temblorosamente del enfado. Los señalaba con el dedo índice retorcido. "No quiero volver a ver otro comportamiento como tal nunca jamás, o si no..."

Esta vez nadie dijo nada. Todos los 'o si no...' del señor D eran horribles, terroríficos, agónicos...  
>Nunca había visto a un dios tan enfadado, y no es por decirlo, pero creo que Dioniso es el que más miedo da de todos aún sin enfadarse.<p>

"Norrington" dijo mirándome a mí. "Ven conmigo."

"Es-" iba a protestar ya que mi apellido es Morrison y no Norrington.

No tuve tiempo de hablar, Denisse, a mi lado, me dio un codazo en el estómago para mandarme a callar.

"No lo enfurezcas más..."

Asentí y seguí al director hasta la Casa Grande, donde Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas mágica donde escondía su mitad caballo.  
>Nos sentamos los tres alrededor de una mesa y aguardamos en silencio unos segundos. Al ver que Quirón abría la boca para hablar empecé:<p>

"Antes de que me regañéis y me mandéis al tártaro de una patada, quiero que sepáis que tengo muy claras las normas del campamento. Sé que no podía salir, pero debía intentarlo, quería encontrar una forma de traerla de vuelta..."

"¡Eso va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, Jake!" intervino Quirón muy seriamente.

"Lo sé, y en un principio tenía pensado intercambiar nuestras almas, pero Hades me propuso un trato muy distinto..."

Les conté todo lo sucedido mientras los dos escuchaban en silencio. Me di cuenta de una cosa: yo creía que el trato que Hades me propuso era muy bueno, demasiado, ya que era bastante fácil de llevar a cabo y nadie salía malparado. Pero él sabía que mi corazón me tentaría a girarme y sería imposible que ella volviese a la vida. Justo tal y como pasó con Odiseo y Eurídice.

"Una historia muy conmovedora, pero aún así tendrás un castigo" dijo Dioniso.

"Lo sé."

Los dos me miraron desconcertados por mi respuesta. "¿Qué?" preguntaron al unísono.

"Que sé perfectamente que estoy castigado, del mismo modo que castigasteis a Nico por salir del campamento sin avisar ni permiso, y lo acepto. Acepto ese castigo y un par de castigos más si es necesario. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho..."

El señor D estaba que sacaba humo púrpura de las orejas, literalmente. Su cara estaba enrojecida y con lo rechoncho que era parecía un tomate.

"Cálmese, señor D" dijo Quirón. "Ya me ocupo yo del tema a partir de aquí."

Éste asintió rechinando los dientes y se alejó a su despacho con la espalda bien recta.

"Vamos" dijo Quirón rodeándome con un brazo.

Dimos un pequeño paseo bajo el sol por los campos de fresas y el bosque. Oíamos alguna criatura mágica de vez en cuando, pero nos centrábamos más en evitar que se rompiera el silencio entre nosotros.  
>Me condujo hasta mi cabaña y me senté en la cama, esperando a que me asignara un castigo.<p>

"Vas a tener que lavar los baños" murmuró.

"¿Qué?" pregunté incrédulo.

"Lo que has oído. Y si te quejas y el señor D te oye va a ser peor, te hará limpiar las tazas con la lengua, así que mejor asume tus responsabilidades."

Vaya, nunca me esperé un castigo como ese. Yo creía que Dioniso me convertiría en ratón por unas semanas y me obligaría a producir energía corriendo en una de esas ruedas para hámsteres. Pero limpiar aquellos baños... Olían a baño público, que lo eran en cierto modo, y a pies de ogro. Teniendo en cuenta que los dioses son los jefes supremos de este campamento, podrían tenerlo en mejores condiciones.

"De acuerdo..."

"Jake, se que ella era muy importante para ti, pero si te retienes en esa pagina nunca vas a terminar el libro."

"Pero esa pagina era la mejor parte del libro..." comenté abatido.

"Por muy buena que sea si no continúas leyendo nunca sabrás como termina. Puede que como menos te esperas."

"¿Insinúas algo?" pregunté suspicaz.

"¿Yo? ¡No!" contestó con una gran sonrisa.

"Si ya..."

"Vamos, es hora de que cargues con tu castigo" hizo aparecer una escobilla de váter, un cubo verde y unos cuantos trapos para dejar los baños bien limpios.

Lo cogí todo y salí de allí escopeteado. Cuanto antes terminase antes podría entrenar de nuevo, hacerme más fuerte, volver a mi antigua rutina diaria.  
>No paré de limpiar en ningún momento, lo hice lo más bien que pude intentando no respirar mucho. Hubo un momento en que entró un hermanastro de Mark y dejó pisadas de barro por todos los lados para molestarme. Pero eso no iba a detenerme. Cuando el hijo de Ares vio que lo ignoraba se cansó y salió de allí en busca de otra estupidez por hacer.<br>Una vez terminé con el baño de chicos fui a limpiar el de las chicas, que daban gritos cada vez que entraban y me veían. Al final conseguí dejar aquellos baños más limpios que los chorros del oro y con olor a limón. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver mi extraña habilidad de limpiar baños ya que mi lado de la cabaña siempre había sido un desastre.  
>Lo malo es que terminé tan tarde que no pude ni cenar, y ya era hora de irse a dormir.<br>Me di una ducha rápida en el baño privado de mi cabaña y me tumbé en la cama con tan solo unos pantalones. Hacía mucho calor y no podía dormir. Durante toda la noche tuve unas palabras en el interior de mi cabeza: _'Por muy buena que sea si no continúas leyendo nunca sabrás como termina. Puede que como menos te esperas'_¿Qué querría Quirón decir con eso?


	21. Una gran fiesta

Mark POV

"¡Despierta!"

"¡Ah!" grité dando tal bote de la cama que me caí de caras al suelo. "¿De verdad crees que gritarme en la oreja es la mejor manera de despertar a alguien dormido?"

"Es la única forma de despertarte" aclaró Denisse.

Solté un leve gruñido, la cogí por la cintura y la tumbe a mi lado en la cama. Protestaba sin parar pero yo no la soltaba. La quería en mis brazos. Le di un beso en la frente y en la punta de la nariz.

"Estás muy tierno, hoy. ¿Te encuentras mal?" preguntó mi novia.

"No, solo es que no quiero perderte de la misma forma que Casey... Y quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero."

"¡Argh, que asqueroso!" se quejó mi hermanastro mayor, llamado igual que yo. "Así no es cómo se comporta un hijo de Ares, hermanito."

"¡Date el piro y vete a paseo!" gruñí.

Éste sonrió satisfecho por mi respuesta y nos dejó tranquilos de nuevo.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?" le susurré a Denisse en la oreja.

"¿Temprano? ¡Son las once y media! Has vuelto a faltar al entrenamiento. ¿Qué os pasará a ti, Jake y Casey que siempre dormís? Además, Quirón quiere que nos preparemos... dice que en el Olimpo se ha organizado una fiesta al estilo griego en honor a los caídos en la batalla" pude notar el tono de tristeza en su voz y eso me entristecía a mi también más de lo que ya estaba.

"Cariño, Casey puede no estar aquí materialmente, pero está en nuestras memorias. Ella sabía cuánto nos importaba..."

"Pero Mark, ella dijo que le quería. ¡Casey quería a Jake!" aulló en voz alta. Demasiado alta porque los de mi cabaña lo oyeron todo.

"¡¿Cómo?" preguntó Clarisse atónita.

"¿Casey estaba enamorada de Jake?" dijo Chris, el hijo de Hermes y novio de Clarisse.

"¡Vamos, era obvio!" intervino mi hermanastro Mark. "Los dos eran mejores amigos que se ayudaban como hermanos y hacían lo que fuera por estar el uno cerca del otro..."

"¿Y tú por qué te fijabas tanto en eso?" Clarisse arqueó las cejas. "¿Estás celoso?"

Mark se puso rojo como un tomate e intentó inventar una excusa:

"Yo, es que... me fijo en todo el mundo."

"¿No será que a ti te gustaba Casey?" pregunté.

"¡¿Cómo?" aulló. "¿Esa lombriz? ¡Qué va!"

"He visto actuaciones mejores..." murmuró Denisse.

"Tú no te metas que ésta no es tu cabaña" le espetó. "Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de echarme novia..."

"Bueno, es igual. Preparémonos para ir al Olimpo de fiesta y sobretodo que Jake no se entere de esto" dije.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron todos a la vez.

"Porque ya se siente bastante mal por haberla perdido y peor se sentirá si se entera que ella le quería."

"Mark tiene razón" afirmó Denisse. "Sé que por algunos de vosotros Jake es solo un campista más, pero es nuestro primo, es nuestra familia, y debemos ayudarle a superar esto."

Durante el resto de la mañana todo el mundo andaba ajetreado. Vestidos por aquí, vestidos por allá. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no irían a ninguna fiesta sin modelitos nuevos, por supuesto. Algunos eran odiosos. Se maquillaban incluso para ir a hacer ejercicio. ¡Qué estupidez! Una cosa es maquillarse y arreglarse para ir a gran evento, pero cada día...  
>Nunca entendí como mi padre puede estar enamorado de Afrodita. ¿Por qué es guapísima? Puede. Pero tiene que ser agotador hacer todo lo que ella quiere solo para mantener su relación... Suerte tengo de que Denisse sea hija de Deméter, aunque ella también me pone a ralla, pero me gusta.<br>Decidí que era momento de ir a ver si Jake estaba ya preparado para salir hacia Nueva York. Llamé dos veces a su puerta y precisamente no fue él quien me abrió.

"¡Tyson!" exclamé asombrado. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Vine de visita a ver a Jake y Percy, y Annabeth y Casey y a Denisse y a ti también, claro."

Tyson es el hermanastro cíclope de Jake y Percy, fruto de la unión de Poseidón y un espíritu de la naturaleza. El año pasado nos ayudó en nuestra misión. Gracias a él pudimos volver a casa.

"¿Está Jake por aquí?"

"En la ducha. Dice que hay fiesta en el Olimpo. ¿Es verdad?" preguntó emocionado.

"Sí, al menos es lo que me ha dicho Denisse y lo que todo el mundo comenta..." murmuré.

"¡Sí!" aulló de felicidad y me abrazó con fuerza.

"Vamos, grandullón, que me vas a sacar las tripas si no aflojas" intenté decir.

Se dio cuenta de que me apretaba mucho y deshizo el abrazo. Entramos en la cabaña y me senté en el escritorio de Jake. Reparé en que tenía muchas fotos nuestras colgadas en la ventana.

"¿Y Denisse y Casey?" preguntó Tyson sentándose en la cama de Jake.

"Denisse está preparándose para ir al Olimpo y Casey... ¿Ni Jake ni nadie te lo ha contado?" dije confundido.

"¿El qué?"

Su ojo me miraba serenamente esperando una respuesta. ¿Por qué me tocó a mí ayudarle? Se pondría a llorar y me tocaría consolarlo. Por otra parte, si no se lo decía yo, alguna otra persona se lo diría y puede que le afectase más...

"Ella... murió para salvar a Jake."

Y como predije, su ojo se humedeció y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para sonarse la nariz. Estuvo llorando como una madalena hasta que Jake salió del baño, que fue cuando el cíclope cambió de humor bruscamente.

"¡¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera?" gruñó entre lágrimas.

"¿C-Cómo?" preguntó desconcertado.

"¡Tyson, cálmate!" ordené. "El no tiene la culpa."

"¿Y entonces de quién es, eh?" aulló. "¿De los dioses?"

"Bueno... más o menos... sí. De Adonis, exactamente" contesté.

"¿Le has contado lo de Casey?" me preguntó Jake.

"Tío, lo siento, quería que lo hicieras tú pero me lo preguntó y no pude mentirle" me disculpé.

"No pasa nada. Déjanos solos, quiero hablar con él" demandó entristecido de nuevo.

"Jake..."

"Mark, te aseguro que estoy bien."

Asentí rendido y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir me acordé a lo que vine:

"Saldremos en poco tiempo, debes estar listo."

Asintió y se llevó a Tyson en la parte trasera del exterior de la cabaña. Yo me fui a buscar a Denisse.

Jake POV

Me costó mucho tranquilizar a Tyson. El nunca se comportó de ese modo conmigo ni con nadie. Siempre era un tipo tranquilo y alegre. Nunca pensé que le importaba tanto Casey. Cuando me contó que era como una hermana para él me hizo sentir aún peor. Le pedí perdón por no haber podido salvarla y él por haber reaccionado de ese modo, aún así, seguía sintiéndome derrumbado. Cuando empezaba a sentirme un poco mejor respecto a lo de Casey, algo tenía que quitarme esa sensación de alegría y felicidad.

"Chicos, conocéis todos las normas: no destrocéis nada, no os peleéis ni discutáis, no molestéis a los dioses y, sobretodo, comportaos bien o vuestros padres no os querrán nunca jamás en el Olimpo de fiesta" anunció Quirón delante de la puerta del ascensor del Empire State Building.

Tuvimos que subir a la planta seiscientos en diferentes grupos porque no cabíamos todos y eso llevaba un buen tiempo. Yo subí en el último grupo junto a Argos, Nico di Angelo, Leo y otros más. El viaje se nos hizo corto y claustrofóbico. Estar tanta gente encerrada en un mismo espacio... nos ponía a todos nerviosos.  
>Las puertas se abrieron finalmente y mis ojos no comprendían lo que veían. ¿El Olimpo? Nunca lo vi resplandecer de aquel modo. De acuerdo que eran las tres de la tarde y era normal que ocurriese a causa del Sol, pero ésta vez... era diferente. Estaba lleno de antorchas y fanales de colores por todas partes. El camino que unía el ascensor y el Olimpo estaba lleno de pétalos rosas y blancos. Como si alguien fuera a casarse. Dos filas de dioses y criaturas mágicas formaban un pasadizo por todo el camino donde tendríamos que pasar uno por uno entre vítores y aplausos. Si Casey viera esto...<br>Todos nos sonreían y felicitaban e incluso había pancartas con mensajes de felicitaciones escritos. Era increíble. Nunca creí que podría sentirme tan, pero tan bien desde la pérdida de mi mejor amiga. Nunca. Todo eso cambió en aquel momento.  
>Dioses vestidos con túnicas e himationes, calzados en sandalias de cuero y alzando espadas hacia el centro del camino donde tendríamos que pasar por debajo. Sátiros tocando las flautas, ninfas bailando, las musas coreando... Parecía todo sacado de un cuento de hadas para bebés. Era tan... increíble.<p>

Vi a los demás campistas esperando en la otra punta del camino a que llegáramos así que nos pusimos en marcha y caminamos bajo aquellas armas. Me sentí como un verdadero héroe, como un verdadero hijo del dios del mar. Solo me preocupaba una cosa. ¿Me odiaría Atenea?

Tras nuestra grande entrada nos dirigimos todos alegremente al ágora, que estaba llena de sillas y mesas con manteles blancos y cenefas de colores: dorado, púrpura, azul, naranja, amarillo, verde... Cada mesa tenía diferentes platos para comer. Tostadas con anchoas, queso, carne asada, pescado, fruta seca, fruta de temporada... Me entró hambre con solo verlo y eso que hacía poco que habíamos comido. Desgraciadamente, estaba reservado para la cena ya que aún no habían terminado de cocinarlo todo.  
>Todos los campistas, algunos, como yo y Mark, en sus camisetas naranjas del campamento, otros vestidos para la ocasión, nos reunimos en el centro del ágora para escuchar las órdenes de Quirón.<p>

"Tenéis tiempo libre hasta las siete, luego haremos una ceremonia de conmemoración y una hora más tarde cenaremos. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

"¡Sí!" respondimos eufóricos.

"Pues id a vuestro rollo, como decís ahora."

Y todos le hicimos caso. Percy y Annabeth se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Grover y Enebro hablaban con los seres mágicos que había por ahí. Denisse, Piper, Leo, Nico y yo fuimos a jugar al fútbol en el parque de la fuente con los demás campistas. Mark no quiso.

Mark POV

Reconozco que me estaba muriendo de ganas por ir a patearles el trasero jugando al futbol pero lo que vi hace un momento me dejó curioso.  
>Cuando el último grupo llegó al Olimpo todo el mundo les daba la bienvenida menos tres curiosos dioses: Afrodita, Atenea y Hades. Vi como se alejaban hacia el templo de los dioses que había en una zona más elevada que los demás, y se discutían entre ellos. Pero no parecía ser la típica discusión tonta de dioses, era más una discusión bastante seria y quería enterarme de lo que pasaba. ¡Maldita Casey! Me ha pegado esto de la curiosidad. Ahora podría estar ignorando la situación y jugando al futbol, pero en lugar de eso estaba persiguiendo a hurtadillas a tres dioses que no me caían muy bien: Atenea porque siempre se mete con mi padre; Hades porque se llevó a Casey; y Afrodita porque le está lavando el cerebro a Ares.<br>Me coloqué detrás de la puerta del templo y escuché con atención su discusión mientras los contemplaba por una pequeña ranura.

"¡Vamos, no seas malo, Hades!" imploraba Afrodita.

"¡Me da igual, las normas son las normas!" gruñía éste. "Y las normas fueron creadas para seguirlas, ¿verdad, Atenea?"

Ésta se lo pensó detenidamente y puso cara de indignación solo por llevar la contraria al dios: "Durante los años que he vivido, he podido comprobar que las normas fueron creadas para romperlas, mi querido tío."

"¡Bien dicho, Nea!" exclamó Afrodita.

La diosa de la sabiduría le dirigió una mirada mortífera y Afrodita se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero que me llames Nea?"

"Muchas" contestó la diosa del amor.

"Eres insoportable. Yo no te estoy ayudando, Afrodita. Mis razones no son las mismas que las tuyas."

"¿Pero las dos queréis que lo haga, verdad?" dijo Hades.

"¡Sí!" contestaron al unísono.

"Me duele incluso a mí esta situación" se quejó Afrodita. "No lo soporto. Tienes que hacer algo."

"Pero ya os lo dije. Di una oportunidad y no salió bien, ¿y vosotras pedís más?"

"Voy a darte lo que quieras excepto el dominio del mundo y del Olimpo" ofreció Atenea.

El dios escuchó con más atención. "¿Lo que quiera?" preguntó.

"Lo que sea."

"Muy bien. Desde hace tiempo que el número de mis guardas de seguridad del inframundo ha disminuido... No me iría bien tener algunos más."

"¿Entonces quieres más guerreros-esqueleto?" preguntó Afrodita.

"Sí."

"Pero eres tú el único que sabe cómo conseguirlo" dijo Atenea.

"Y por eso necesito que ese muchacho, el hijo de Poseidón, Jake. Él tiene lo que necesito para crear mi ejército de guerreros-esqueleto."

"¿Ése merluzo?" preguntó Atenea.

Hades asintió felizmente. "Los dientes del dragón de Cólquides."

"¿Te consigo éstos y me das lo que quiero?" preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría.

"Dalo por hecho."

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Afrodita.

"¡Tu quieres lo mismo que yo, Afrodita!" la informó Atenea. "Si yo lo consigo, tu también lo tendrás. Pero para lo que tú la quieres... mejor discutiremos de eso más tarde..."

Una vez dicho eso los tres dioses salieron del templo lentamente y fueron a divertirse. Yo me quedé sentado detrás las puertas intentando descubrir qué pasaba. ¿Qué trato habrían hecho? ¿Qué es lo que quieren Afrodita y Atenea que solo pueden conseguir de Hades?

"¿Espiando a tus superiores?" preguntó una voz masculina muy grave.

Me levanté de golpe y salí de detrás la puerta. Delante de mí encontré a mi padre sonriendo.

"Yo... yo solo estaba... comprobando que la puerta no chirriara al cerrarse" comenté. ¡Sí ya! Qué excusa más estúpida.

"No te creo, tú estabas espiando a esos tres."

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías por aquí en lugar de estar felicitando a los campistas?" pregunté arqueando las cejas.

"Estaba espiando a esos tres" reconoció. "¿Lo ves? Al menos yo digo la verdad y no me busco excusas inútiles."

Me encogí de hombros y los dos salimos del templo de los doce tronos. El sol brillaba con fuerza y tenía que descubrir qué demonios significaba todo aquello...


	22. Sueños y Fantasías

Jake POV

El partido fue de lo más emocionante. Denisse y yo estábamos en distintos equipos y, por mala suerte, el suyo ganó. Después de celebrar su victoria todos se fueron a dar una vuelta por las calles del Olimpo y a comprar souvenirs. Denisse y yo nos quedamos por el parque a pasear cerca de la fuente.  
>Charlamos de nuestros asuntos y me contó que antes de verano, cuando los cuatro vinimos aquí de visita, casi se metió en un lío por escuchar a escondidas a Afrodita y Atenea.<p>

"¿Y ella la llama Nea?" pregunté mofándome del mote.

"¡Sí, sí! Pero de verdad que lo odia."

"Pues debe de ser hereditario..." comenté pensativo.

Mi amiga me miró confundida. Estaba claro que ella no sabía de qué hablaba.

"El año pasado, cuando volvimos de misión y antes de que se marchase con su padre, Mark, Casey y yo al Mario Karts en la wii que tiene Mark en su cabaña. No sé por qué Casey nos ganó y-" fui interrumpido por mi amiga.

"¿No sabes por qué? ¿Seguro?" preguntó burlona.

"Esto no viene al caso, Denisse" dije evitando el tema de que Casey ya me había ganado otras veces en videojuegos. Pero no todas, eh. No es que sea tan paquete. "Volviendo a lo que decía, por algún motivo la llamé _Case_ en lugar de Casey y se enfadó mucho. Incluso más que cuando la llamo listilla o sabelotodo."

Mi amiga se rió. "Seguro que lo lleva en la sangre, seguro."

"Hablando de sangre... ¿Te fijaste en lo que le habían marcado en la espalda?"

"¿En el qué?"

"¿No lo viste?" insistí.

"Si te pregunto será por algo."

Tragué saliva y noté que tenía la garganta seca. "Cuando ella... murió, vi que le habían marcado una palabra en su piel."

"¿Marcado?"

"Sí, como las vacas."

Abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los puños. "¿Q-Qué palabra era?"

"Impura" contesté con rapidez así no tendría que oír la palabra otra vez.

"¡¿Cómo? ¡Serán desgraciados!" exclamó enfadada. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Creí que ya lo sabías" reconocí.

"Me siento insultada" comentó. "No puedo creer que hicieran eso. ¿Por qué la gente es tan mala?"

"No lo sé, Denisse. Créeme que no lo sé..." murmuré en voz baja. "Pero te juró por el Río Estigio que quiero vengarme."

"Jake, no. La venganza no es buena" me avisó. "Es darles lo que quieren. ¿Les vas a dar ése placer?"

Iba a contestar pero entonces todo el parque empezó a llenarse de gente. Mark se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Denisse. Murmuró algo como: 'tengo que contaros algo' pero en ese momento Atenea se nos acercó.

"Chicos" nos llamó. "Quiero hablar con vosotros. Es importante."

"Sí, y yo también quiero hablar con usted. Y también es importante" contesté. Mi conversación con Denisse me hizo preguntarme algo.

La diosa me miró sorprendida. "¿A sí?"

"Sí" confirmé. "Me gustaría saber si los dioses menores que capturamos en la batalla fueron castigados debidamente."

"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?"

"Quiero saberlo porque ése grupos de arrogantes marcó a tu hija" dije. Al parecer me estaba alterando demasiado porque Mark y Denisse me hacían señales de que me calmase y bajase el tono de mi voz.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la diosa. "¿Qué quieres decir que la marcaron?"

"Le marcaron la palabra _Impura_ en la espalda con metal ardiente."

La diosa me miró escéptica. "Escucha, hijo de Poseidón, no sé si me estás mintiendo o no, pero si me entero de que no es verdad... juro por el Olimpo que te voy a hacer sufrir."

"No me creas si no quieres" dije. "Yo sé que he dicho la verdad. Y ahora, dime. ¿Han sido castigados debidamente?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, mestizo."

"¡¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¡Mi mejor amiga murió en esa batalla!"

"¡Serás impertinente!" dijo amenazadoramente. Me cogió por el cuello de mi camiseta y me acercó a sus ojos asesinos. "¡¿A caso te has olvidado de quién soy, chico?"

"¡Ahora mismo me da igual quién seas, quiero saberlo!" le espeté.

Los ojos gris oscuro de la diosa refulgieron y me recordaron a una terrible tormenta que hubo meses atrás, en Miami. Sabía que me estaba arriesgando la vida al contestar así a una diosa, sobre todo a la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia de combate, pero no me importaba perder la vida por ello. Al fin podría estar a su lado.

"Señora Atenea" intervino Denisse intentando calmarla. "Jake no tiene la intención de hablar así, es solo que se siente muy mal. Por favor, todo el mundo sabe cómo son los hijos de Poseidón. ¿De verdad vale la pena dejarse influir por ellos?"

La diosa pareció avergonzada por su reacción y me soltó aún permaneciendo a centímetros de distancia de mí. Miré a Denisse y no supe si agradecerle que me hubiera ayudado o enfadarme por lo que dijo. ¿De verdad creía eso o solo era para calmar a la diosa?

"Todos han sido castigados severamente" dijo la diosa recuperando la compostura. "Adonis también."

La miré agradecido aunque la suya no fue muy amable ni de aceptación. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No les caía bien a ninguno de sus padres, los dos me odiaban...

"¿Y de qué quería hablarnos?" preguntó Mark.

"Es sobre Casey. Ella está, bueno..." murmuró. "He estado hablando con otros y, bueno, quería que el hijo de Poseidón supiera que le hemos cogido los dientes del dragón de Cólquides para-"

"¿Cómo? ¡Pero si me los gané yo! ¿Por qué los habéis cogido sin permiso?" protesté.

"Si me dejas terminar sabrás de qué hablo."

"Espera un momento..." oí susurrar a Mark. "Casey... los dientes del dragón... ¡No puede ser!"

Los tres lo miramos desconcertados. Había descubierto algo que ni Denisse ni yo sabíamos. Pero luego le vi. Lo vi a él. ¿Qué hacía en el Olimpo? Atenea me dijo que había estado castigado.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí Adonis?" gruñí.

"Cumpliendo su castigo" comentó Atenea. "Y ahora, si me dejáis hablar..."

"¿Su castigo? ¿En el Olimpo? ¡Es injusto!" dije indignado.

El último sitio en el que alguien debería cumplir su condena es en el Olimpo. Aquel lugar es demasiado bonito para ser un castigo.

"Jake Morrison..." empezó la diosa a gruñir entre dientes.

Pero no le hice ningún caso. Me dirigí hacia el dios enfadado y descontrolado, apartando a todos los presentes con fuerza. Mi cerebro decía que me detuviese pero mi corazón no quería. Y cuando se trata de asuntos de estos mi madre siempre dice que escuches a tu corazón.

"¡Eh, tú!" gruñí lanzándolo dentro de la fuente. "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?"

Cuando Adonis se quitó el pelo mojado de la cara y vio que era yo quien lo lanzó se armó un follón tremendo. Todos los que había en el parque rodearon la fuente para contemplar la escena. Mi padre, Poseidón, nos miraba desde la otra punta al lado de Atenea y mis dos amigos. Ninguno de ellos daba crédito a lo que veían.

"Estoy cumpliendo con mi castigo" murmuró entre dientes.

Luego se levantó furioso y me arrastró dentro de la fuente. Fue un error fatal. Soy el hijo de Poseidón y mantener contacto con el agua me hace más fuerte. Mis sentidos multiplican sus capacidades diez veces, soy más resistente y no puedo hacerme ninguna herida. Tampoco podría ya que aún sigo bajo la Maldición del Fénix y soy invencible.  
>Me dio un puñetazo y esperó a que cayera al agua, hecho polvo, pero en lugar de eso se lo devolví con más intensidad.<br>En cada puñetazo, cada golpe o patada que recibía, veía su cara, la de Casey. Eso era lo único que me daba las agallas suficientes de devolverle todos los golpes con más fuerza.

"¡Jake, detente!" gritó Denisse.

"¡No te metas!" gruñí.

Al principio todos nos estaban mirando, pero desde hacía ya un buen rato que sus miradas se dirigían detrás de mí. Creía que me había roto los pantalones o algo por el estilo, pero yo no notaba ninguna brisa por ahí debajo, así que ignoré sus miradas y seguí con lo mío.  
>Entonces la expresión de Adonis cambió. Pasó de ser amenazadora y furiosa a ser débil, cómo si él fuera una víctima. Que en realidad, lo era. Pero se lo merecía. Miré a mis amigos sin poder entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Ellos también miraban detrás de mí. Denisse lloraba y Mark abría la boca como si acabase de ver un cartel de pizza gratis. Atenea parecía más contenta y Poseidón sorprendido. Zeus, Deméter, Hades, Hestia, Ares... todos los dioses que había presentes tenían la misma cara que mi padre.<br>Iba a girarme para ver qué pasaba pero Adonis abrió la boca:

"¿Por qué me estás atacando?" preguntó indefenso.

"¡¿Qué por qué te estoy atacando?" pregunté incrédulo. "¡Como si no fuera obvio! La alejaste de mí, te la llevaste. Tuviste una última oportunidad de estar cerca de ella y yo no. Tuve que ver cómo incineraban a Casey, la marca que le hicisteis y como nos abandonó. ¡Me la quitaste y yo la quería!"

Todo el mundo hizo silencio. No se oía nada. Sólo el sonido de mis lágrimas al caer de mis mejillas. Me daba igual que la gente lo supiera. No me importaba.

"Hiciste todo eso para intentar tener el poder del Olimpo. El control supremo. ¡Por qué eres un avaricioso! Y yo también lo soy ahora mismo. ¡La quería y me la quitaste! Ella lo era todo para mí..."

Todos fijaron sus miradas sorprendidas en mí por mis palabras y volvían a mirar hacia atrás, cómo si alguien estuviera de parto. ¿Y si alguien estaba de parto? Pero era imposible, si hubiese alguien de parto ahora mismo se oirían los gritos de la madre.  
>Mis amigos me miraban. No sabía si de felicidad o de sorpresa por mis palabras. Al fin lo admití en voz alta y, para colmo, delante de todo el Olimpo. Su madre parecía querer estrangularme y sacarme los ojos con pinzas para la barbacoa, Poseidón estaba inexpresivo, quizá un poco triste, Afrodita... estaba dando saltos de alegría de que por fin lo admitiera.<br>Y fue un alivio para mí soltar todo eso de mi interior. Seguro que me ayudaría a seguir a delante. Puede que dentro de un tiempo encontrase a alguien nuevo y terminara casándome, pero ella siempre estaría en mi cabeza. Siempre la amaría. Sería mi secreto bien guardado en mi corazón y mis recuerdos y no tendría que sentirme mal por ello porque ya tendría a alguien me que hiciera sentir bien.

Oí cómo alguien se metía dentro de la fuente a mis espaldas.

"Jake..." susurró.

Me tiró de la mano para darme media vuelta y me tomó por sorpresa. Se abrazó a mi cuello y me besó. Fue un largo beso y perfecto.

"C-Casey..." murmuré en sus labios.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. La tenía en mis brazos, en mis labios, en mi cabeza... Era ella y estaba viva.  
>Me separé un poco para tomar aire y la miré a los ojos.<p>

"¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" balbuceé atónito por su beso.

"No te iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente" respondió seductoramente.

"Pero-"

"Ssht" me hizo callar con un dedo en mis labios y volvió a acariciar sus labios en los míos.

Y no me importó que lo hiciera. Me transmitió coraje, valentía. Sentí que a su lado volvería a recuperarme. Solo ella podía hacerme sentir tan vivo. Quería un poco de privacidad para estar con ella a solas y con tanta multitud contemplándonos sería difícil, así que decidí crear un remolino de agua que se alzó a nuestro alrededor impidiendo que los demás vieran lo que ocurría dentro.  
>Pude oír gritos de felicidad, vitoreos, silbidos, algunos '¡ya era hora!' y cómo lo celebraban dentro de la fuente.<p>

Estaba preciosa; vestía un himatión corto de color blanco con un cinturón de cuero marrón y llevaba el pelo recogido con una preciosa tiara dorada. Ésta vez su pelo ya no era negro cómo antes, volvía a ser su rubio natural. Supongo que el renacimiento no permito acceso a los tintes. En lugar de llevar un montón de brazaletes solo llevaba uno en forma de serpiente que se enroscaba en su brazo, entre el codo y su hombro. Calzaba las típicas sandalias de cuero al estilo gladiador y le quedaban muy, pero que muy bien en esas piernas. Parecía una diosa de verdad. Me quitaba el aliento.  
>Casey me miró con sus preciosos ojos grises y pasó su pulgar por mis mejillas secándome las lágrimas.<p>

"No llores" se rió.

Me ruboricé y le di un gran abrazo.

"Creí que no volvería a verte nunca más" dije aliviado.

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Mi pulso se aceleró y noté la garganta reseca. Tragué saliva fuertemente y ella se río.

"Bueno, yo creí que... ya sabes, que nunca podría..."

"Vamos, ¿no debe ser tan difícil decirlo, no?" dijo sonriendo.

"Créeme, lo es."

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas y aproveche el ruido para no ponerme tan nervioso al decirlo. Me centré en mirarla en cualquier sitio que no fueran sus ojos, creo que miré sus pecas.

"Creí que nunca podría decirte que te quiero" dije rápidamente.

Su risa se detuvo y me miró. Al principio creí que sacaría su espada y me atravesaría el corazón, pero solo dijo:

"¿Ya era hora, no?"

Las manos me sudaban pero aún así ella me las cogía.

"Sabes, Jake, una chica siempre tiene fantasías" susurró mirándome a los ojos.

"Ah."

Y según me contó tiempo atrás, ella siempre había querido dar la vuelta al mundo en barco. ¿Iba a pedirme que le pagase un viaje?

"Y ésta es la mía" me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me acercó lentamente a su rostro.

Nunca me acostumbraría a aquello. Sus besos me transmitían corrientes eléctricos por todo el cuerpo y eso que no es la hija de Zeus. Imagínate si es especial. Pero cuando terminamos la miré.

"Creía que tu fantasía era viajar en barco alrededor de la Tierra."

"¡Serás merluzo! Ése es mi sueño, tú eres mi fantasía y solo te quiero a ti."

Y en aquel momento, supe que todo iría bien. Que podría vivir sin demasiadas preocupaciones porque en cada momento que estaría a su lado ella se las llevaría lejos, muy lejos solo para aplastarlas y darles una lección. Porque ella era Casey, mi guerrera matona.


End file.
